A Little Pain
by Senpai's Boo
Summary: Everything about her attracts Yoshiki Kishinuma. Luckily, the day when she's supposed to go on a date With Satoshi, Satoshi gets sick. This could be Yoshiki's chance! Things happen pretty damn fast, even though this story is long! Rated M for strong language and mature content, which means that there will be lemons in this story. This is my first fanfic so don't hate R&R. Ayushiki
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have always shipped Ayumi and Yoshiki so much ever since I played Corpse Party myself. I was SO FUCKING PISSED when they didn't get together at the end, so I decided to make a fanfic about them in a story where Heavenly Host isn't involved. This is my first fanfic so it might not be that good, but plz don't hate. Also, I'm norwegian so my English grammar is probably not perfect, but I did my best. I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. R&amp;R and also don't hate. PLZ ENJOY **

Chapter 1

YOSHIKI POV

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

***SLAM!***

«Euuuurghhhh…» I groaned as I sat up in my bed. This goddamn alarm clock! These past few days I haven't got that much sleep. Mostly because of all these dreams I've had. I couldn't really remember what they were about, but…I don't know. They weren't bad dreams, but hey weren't good dreams either.I could only feel a slight pain in my chest as I tried to recall them. I brushed away my bangs that were covering my eyes and tried my best to keep them open. My eyes darted around in my bedroom trying to find the clock. «Ugh…I'm such an idiot», I mumbled. I could have just checked my alarm clock! I grabbed the alarm clock and hold it close to my face. «OH SHIT!» I yelled out loud, and jumped out of my bed at once. I hurriedly put on my school uniform, brushed my teeth, grabbed my school bag and ran out. Shit, I forgot my keys! I ran back inside, locked the door to my apartment and ran the fastest I could to school.

«Shinozaki is going to get mad at me again…» I thought to myself as I ran down the road. She's probably going to slightly raise her shimmering voice when she scoldes me, put her hands on her tiny hips and frown while she sharpens her amazing, blue eyes…Man, I sound like a pervert when I think about it like that. I can't help it though. Ever since she saved me from that jackass Tsubota, I'd been kinda interested in her. Everything about her attracted me to her: her voice, her eyes, her hair, her smile, her laughter, even her scent…My cheeks heated up as I thought about her. But I, the former delinquent Yoshiki Kishinuma couldn't possibly be together with the class rep and the typical perfect student Ayumi Shinozaki, right? Plus, the fact that she has a crush on my popular best friend, Satoshi Mochida only made matters worse. I clenched my fist tightly as I remembered what day it was today. I bet she's excited…ugh.

AYUMI POV

Oh my god, I can't wait for tonight! What should I wear? Maybe I should put on some makeup! Should I wear high heels? Arrrrggghhhh! I DON'T KNOW! I shouldn't bother about that until tonight. I've gotta hurry! Class reps can't be late to school! I fastened my pace as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Kishinuma-kun with his head lowered to the ground. He was clenching his fists tightly. What's wrong with him? «Hi, Kishinuma-kun!» I said and waved to him. Kishinuma-kun raised his head and suddenly broke into a smile when he saw me standing in front of him. «Hi Shinozaki. It's rare to see you this late!» he chuckled. «Oh, shut up!» I said while laughing. It's wierd. Whenever I see Kishinuma-kun I automatically get in a better mood. But suddenly I remembered what time it was. «Oh crap, we gotta hurry!» I said and grabbed his hand. Kishinuma-kun gulped and looked nervously at me while blushing. «COME ON!» I yelled and runned off with him right behind me. Together we ran like the wind.

***RUNNING SEQUENCE (LOL)***

YOSHIKI POV

Luckily we only arrived a few minutes late. We were both panting like crazy, and the whole class were paying their attention to us. Some of them, including Shinohara and Suzumoto were giggling and whispering while watching us. coughed and said: «You are late». «I'm sorry ma'am» we said in sync. sighed and said: «Well, well It can't be helped, but I didn't expect to see you being late, Shinozaki». Shinozaki nodded and quietly sat down. I sat down at my desk while mumbling to myself. continued her English lesson, but honestly, I didn't really pay attention. Shinozaki on the other hand, was brave enough, to actually read an english text for the class. Wow, her english is absolutely perfect. Every word is just rolling off her tounge like a song. I couldn't help but admiring her while she formed out the words one after another. I rested my head in my hand as I thought back when she took my hand. Her hand was really warm…Suddenly I felt something against my arm. I turned my face to my right arm and saw a piece of paper folded into a tiny ball. I opened it and read:

_Well, aren't you and the class_

_rep all lovey-dovey together ;3_

My face melted. At least that's what it felt like. I could only think of one person that would write something like that with a cat smirk. I pressed my lips together and turned my face to Shinohara. She stared at me with her usual cat-smirk and with a look that said: «_I know who you're thinkin' 'bout…you dirty slut» _I glared back at her while my face was tomato-red. «Please…let this lesson end quickly!» I thought. Ugh, I'm soooo booored! I can't just look around in class for fucking 45 minutes! I groaned while face-planting on my desk. It turned out I groaned louder than I thought, because turned around and stared at me with her hands on her hips. «Something wrong, Kishinuma?» she asked. I mentally smacked myself. «Err….um no ma'am», I said. «Well then, do I need permission to do my job?» she asked while frowning. «No, of course not!» I answered. «Good», she said and continued. A lot of the pupils giggled at me, includning Shinozaki. «That smile…» I daydreamed to my self. I love her smiling face most of all. «Wait…no way». I looked around in class. Shit. Satoshi isn't here today. Could he be sick? And he hasn't told Shinozaki? What a fucking idiot!

Shouldn't he at least call his date if he's sick and can't make it to the date tonight?!

**A/N: So, whad'ya think? I'm going to publish the next chapter as soon as I can. Until then **** And in case you're wondering…Yes, Yoshiki was pissed when he went to school because Ayumi and Satoshi were supposed to go on a date tonight huehuehue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! WOOOOOO! ANYWAYS ENJOY ;3**

A Little Pain-Chapter 2

AYUMI POV

«Nonononononononono, this can't be happening!» I said frustrated while clutching my hair. «Hey, relax. I'm sure he's going to arrive soon. It's probably just a dentist appointment or something» Naomi said to reassure me. Yeah. YEAH! It's just a dentist apointment right!? That has to be it! «But what if it isn't?» I pouted. Seiko paused her eating and patted me on the head. «Cheer up. You can go with me and Boobie-chan instead!» Seiko said with a michevious grin and grabbed Naomi's breasts. «SEIKO!» Naomi jumped out of her seat, covering her breasts and blushing like there was no tomorrow. «Geeeeeeez, what's the big deal? We're both girls!» Seiko said and went back to eating her box lunch. But I was really looking forward to going to the amusement park with Mochida-kun. What should I do? I sighed and opened my box lunch. It was the usual: Octopus-wieners, rice-balls and omellets. «Yummi!» I squeaked and grabbed my pink chopsticks. When I was about to eat, I suddenly noticed Kishinuma-kun sleeping in his seat with his arms and legs crossed. Has he already eaten his lunch. No way. I didn't see him eat. I looked at my lunch box. I guess it wouldn't hurt to share a little bit with him, would it? I stood up from my seat and went to Kishinuma-kun's desk.

YOSHIKI POV

_«I'm nervous, Yoshiki…» the bluenette said. My brain understood but my heart didn't. «Trust me…» I said to reassure her. I wont do anything to hurt her. I want to protect her. I want to hold her. I want to pamper her. Overflowing with my feelings for her, I pulled the petite bluenette into a powerful embrace. «Don't hesitate…we belong together». She closed her eyes and said: «Okay Yoshiki…I trust you…more than anyone…». I pulled away gently and asked: «May I start now?» The bluenette smiled and nodded. I put my lips against her soft neck and started kissing it. The bluenette whimpered. I continued to kiss her neck while patting her back to calm her. _

_«Yo-yoshiki…..Ah-Ahnnnn», the bluenette moaned. The voice that called my name was ever so lovely. _

_Kishinuma-kun…_

_Kishinuma-kun…_

«KISHINUMA-KUN!» «AAAAAAHHHHH!» I screamed and instantly rose up from my seat waving my arms violently. Shinozaki stood in front of me with a terryfied look on her face. «S-sorry…I didn't mean to startle you like that…» she said in a low voice. «Errr…no. I should apologize» I said, still a little groggy after having such a lewd dream. Her face changed from a terryfied expression to a serious expression. «Have you eaten lunch yet?» she asked with her hands on her hips. Then I suddenly remembered that I'd forgotten to make a box lunch to myself this morning. «Well…no. I was in a hurry this morning, so I forgot to make lunch or bring money to the cafeteria» «Geez…» she said with a sigh, but her voice still had a hint of friendlyness in it. She showed me her lunch box and said: «If you want to, we could share my lunch. There's a lot and I've got an extra pair of chopsticks. It's better to eat something than nothing, right?» My eyes widened. This is one of the reasons why I was so interested in her. She was kind to everyone. It didn't matter if they had a bad reputation. She would still support them in every way. «Oh…uhh…you don't have too, y'know…» I mumbled while blushing. Shinozaki smiled and said: «Nonsense! You need to eat if you want to concentrate during lessons!» I couldn't look away from her strong gaze and said: «Wow…thanks Shinozaki». Shinozaki sat down next to me and handed me the chopsticks. I hesitantely grabbed an octopus-wiener and popped it in my mouth. W-O-W. «This is really good! Did you make this by yourself?» I asked in astonishment. «Hehe, I'm glad you think so. Yeah, I did make them by myself», Shinozaki answered wearing an angel's smile on her face. «Damn, that's impressive!» I said. «Hey, watch your mouth!» she said. «Sorry, sorry…» I mumbled. She laughed and continued eating. We ate in silence, until Shinozaki suddenly spoke up:

«Do you know why Mochida-kun didn't come to school today?» I swore under my breath. Why did she always have to talk about Satoshi. I frowned and said: «No…He didn't call me today» Shinozaki sighed: «I see…that's too bad…» She looked down with a depressed expression. «Come on, lighten up! It's Friday!» I said trying to lighten up the mood. Shinozaki stared at me and sulked: «How can I lighten up? I was really looking forward to this date. He didn't even call me!» She did have a point there. I'm sure everyone would be pissed if their date was absent and didn't even call. I know I would be pretty pissed. I put my hand on her shoulder for encouragment. «If you want to, I can call him after school to check on him and give you an update» Shinozaki's face twitched and she suddenly started to laugh really loud. Everyone in the classroom started staring at us. «W-what's the matter?» I asked. Shinozaki's laughter decreased, she then wiped a tear from her right right eye and started to speak: « Sorry…I just thought you sounded a lot like those agents from CSI huehuehue» «Oh…hehe» I laughed akwardly. «But in all seriousness though, that would mean a lot to me, Kishinuma-kun» she said and smiled. «Oh…eh, don't mention it…» I said while scratching the back of my neck. Suddenly she pulled me in for a hug. «Wha…? Uhh…Shinozaki…» I spoke in a lagging voice. My cheeks burned in a deep shade of red. When she pulled away I could clearly see a hint of a pinkish color on her cheeks and ears.

***RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!***

We both got startled by the schoolbell suddenly ringing saying that lunchtime was over. Shinozaki rose up from her seat and said: «See you! I'm counting on you Kishinuma-kun!» «Thanks for lunch!» I said while watching her run back to her desk. She formed the words «Don't mention it» with her lips without letting out her voice. I just had to smile at her bubblyness. If only I could make her happy with myself, and not because of some other guy. entered the room and everyone stopped talking with eachother. While we were writing down notes for the next math-test, I was thinking about the dream I had at lunchtime. That bluenette in my dream resembled Ayumi in every way. But something was different: In my dream, the bluenette was fond of me in a romantic way. She was nervous. Probably because it was her first time. Why am I even thinking about this?! Geez, it was just a dream, and nothing more. Suddenly, once again it was a folded piece of paper on my desk. I opened it and read:

_What a way to get turned on…_

_Just because of a hug…you must have _

_A really dirty mind ;3_

T-t-turned on?! I was embarassed for sure, but turned on?! Shinohara! You seriously need to stop this harrassment! I turned my face to Shinohara. She was practically dying because of my reaction. She tried her best to stop the laughters from coming up. She looked at me with a look saying: «C'mon admit it. You have a dirty mind, dont'ya?» I glared back with a look saying: «Hell no!» She just smirked and went back to her work. «Can this day get any worse?» I thought to myself and started taking notes again. But seriously though, I've got some work to do after school!

**A/N: DAYUM 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! If I'm feeling up to it I'll probably write one more chapter today, if not tomorrow. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DAMN, I FEEEEEEL GOOD TODAY! ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 3

YOSHIKI POV

«Finally!» I said out loud while deeply inhaling the fresh air outside. It had been a damn, long day and I couldn't wait to get home! Oh crud…I almost forgot. I picked up my phone and dialed Satoshi's number.

_BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP_

«Ughhh…hello?» said a groggy voice at the other end. «Hey, Satoshi! You sound…never mind, how you holdin' up?» I said trying to influence my cheerfulness on to him. «Oh hey, I'm not feeling too good. I have a fever and I'm really sluggish» he answered. «Sorry to hear that, bro. What about your date?» I asked. «Oh, that. She must have been upset, right?» he asked. «Yeah» I mumbled. «I can't really go unfortunately. That's why I thougt..» He was obviously hesitating. Is it something he can't tell me? «What? You can ask me anything, dude» I said. Satoshi took a deep breath and asked: «Would it be allright if you went with her instead?»

…

…

!

«WHAT!? REALLY?!»

«Geez, relax dude! You're making me deaf!» Satoshi yelled back and coughed a couple of times. «Sorry, but I…are you for real?! Should I og with her?!» I asked in an excited voice. «Yeah, I mean…The way you look at her is really intense…» he said in a low voice. «Oh...um…What should I tell her?» I asked. «Idiot. Isn't that obvious?» Satoshi chukled. «I…How will she react?» I asked. «Hmmm, I wonder…she won't be mad at you at least, that's for sure!» he said. «You can just stick into my place so I can give you the tickets, 'kay?» he said. «Yeah, m'kay bye!» I said. «Bye! And good luck man!» Satoshi said and ended the conversation. I ran the fastest I could to Satoshi's place. I ran so fast that I even forgot to breathe. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. Will she be just as excited as me right now? I wonder. All this excitment…has really made me realize how much I care for her, how much I want to protect her…how much I love her.

***15 MINUTES OF RUNNING SEQUENCE LATER***

Pant…pant…pant. Damn…I really need to take breathing lessons again, geez. As I steadily pushed the doorbell, the door opened almost at once. Satoshi's little sister Yuka was standing there holding 2 tickets in her left hand. «Hi, Yoshiki-san!» she said with a huge grin across her face. «Hi Yuka-chan!» I greeted back. She handed me the tickets and said: «Onii-chan and I wish you good luck on your date!» she said. «Oh…yeah, thanks» I said. Yuka waved and closed the door. I walked out of the estate and picked up my phone once again. This time, I dialed Shinozaki's number.

AYUMI POV

Geez, what's taking him so long? No wait, I shouldn't be doubting him. He's doing me a huge favour right now. I wonder if Mochida-kun is okay. What if he can't make it? What should I do? I buried my face in my pillow and waited unpatiently.

*RIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIING!*

I got startled at first, but a few moments later I was trying my best to not let my phone slip out of my hands of excitement. I hurriedly picked up my phone and answered:

«Hi, Kishinuma-kun! Did you call Mochida-kun?» I said. «Hey, Shinozaki» Kishinuma-kun said. His voice was slightly shaking. «Yeah, I did call him. Unfortunately he has a fever, so he can't go to the amusementpark with you» No. No. Nonononononononononono! Why? Why today out of all days?! «I see…I guess I'll og with him another day then. Thanks for the report, Kish- «WAIT!» Kishinuma-kun suddenly said in a loud voice. «W-what is it?» I asked. «Well, y-you see….ummm» he hesitantely said. I waited. «Satoshi gave me the tickets…and…well…» «And?» I asked. Kishinuma-kun took a deep breath and said it in a way that startled the hell out of me: «WILL YOU OG WITH ME INSTEAD?!» What? What did he just ask me? Go with Kishinuma-kun instead? Wouldn't that be kinda…nothing. The idea wasn't horrible though. It would be nice to get to know him a little better. He does seem like an interesting person after all. «Kishinuma-kun…Are you sure?» I asked. There was a tiny pause. «Yes» he said with such a seriousness in his voice. Saying yes with such earnesty…made me want og with him even more. «I'd love to» I said. Another pause later: «Really?» Kishinuma asked happiness dripping from his voice. «Yeah, really» I said chuckling a little bit. «Wow, that's…hehe….okay, cool!»Yoshiki said. I laughed a little bit more with him. In a wierd way, it wasn't akward. For about half a minute we were simply enjoying eachother's company over the phone until he suddenly spoke up: «So…when should I pick you up?» «Maybe around 7?» I suggested. «Sounds good. Alrighty see ya then, Shinozaki!» he said. «Yeah, bye Kishinuma-kun! I said and ended the coversation. I gently put my phone on my drawer. What's this wierd sensation. It's like Kishinuma-kun's words tickled my belly from inside. It wasn't uncomfortable though. It was wierdly enjoyable. Ah, my heart is beating so fast! I laid down on my bed, trying to calm myself. I took several deep breaths and rested my eyes. Enough about that, I gotta figure out what to wear! I hurriedly ran to my closet and tried to find an outfit that fits for a date. Should I wear pants, a skirt or a dress? Hmmm…I wonder. I should probably ask the experts. I turned on my laptop, opened skype and called Seiko and Naomi. They answered at once:

S-Hey, what's up?

N-Is the date cancelled?

A-Mochida-kun is sick, so I'm going with Kishinuma-kun instead.

N-WHAT?!

S-FOR REAL?!

A-YEAH.

S-I see…huehuehue

A-What should I wear? I can't decide between jeans, a skirt or a cute dress. What do you guys think?

N-Jeans

S-Dress

N- Dress, R U KIDDING ME? What if the hem flows up because of the wind?! He's gonna see her underwear! Or could it be that you want that to happen, you perv?!

S-Shuddup Boobie-chan! You're the stiff one, you always have to choose the masculin way! Besides, how the hell is he gonna get horny when all the skin he can se is her face?!

A-Geez, calm down you two! Can I please decide a little bit by myself!?

S-Sorry…

N-So, what do you wanna wear?

A-Hmmm…A dress is probably the best, don't you think?

N-Ugh…fine

S- HELL YEAH! THAT'S MAH YUMI-CHAN! YOU GO GIRL!

A-Allright, thanks for your help, guys! Wish me luck!

N-Don't mention it! Good luck!

S-Good luck!

Okay, then that's decided. But what kind of dress? Like Naomi said, it could suddenly flow up and reveal my underwear. 'Cause that wouldn't be humiliating at all! I rummaged my closet to find the best dresses I had. Hmmm…Seiko always says that light-purple suits me extremely well. The only purple dress I had was a light-purple sundress with flowerdecorations on the spaghetti-straps. Nice. That's really nice! I tried it on and looked at myself in the mirror. The hem of the dress almost reached my knees, so I wouldn't have to worry about how much it would cover. If it got windy, I would just hold onto the hem. Would it be necessary to wear high heels? I don't have good confidence in my stamina, so I don't think I can handle it. I'll just wear a pair of black flats. That's for the best. I should probably let my hair loose. I'm sure he's tired of my usual twintail-style. I guess I'm all ready to og aren't I? I guess I'll just wait for Kishinuma-kun. Once again, I laid down on my bed as I watched the clock ticking. It was still 30 minutes until Yoshiki would arrive. I wonder what he's doing right now?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOW already two reviews! Thanks to xXINSANEMIXAXx and TheWorldsMusic for extremely positive reviews! I really appreciate it! I'll most probably upload at least one chapter everyday! ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 4

YOSHIKI POV

«I've got a date tonight…» Just the thought of it makes me feel kinda uncomfortable. In a good way though. Geez, how should I act? I don't really have a super suave suit or smoking to charm her with…what would a NORMAL guy do? I wonder. Flowers…should I get some? But that's soooo not my style! Oh gosh. I wonder what Shinozaki's gonna wear. She'll look pretty anyways, I'm sure of it. Gosh, I want to see her quickly…Yeah, I probably should get some flowers, but isn't that kinda cliche? How will she react? She won't become angry, will she? Maybe a little embarrased. Happy? Will she be happy? God, I'm asking myself waaaaay too many questions right now! Shinohara, she's Shinozaki's friend! She could give me some answers! I don't really like her though…GAAAH! Who cares?! If it's for Shinozaki's sake. I sat down on my couch and dialed Shinohara's number:

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP_

S-Hello?

Y-Hey, Shinohara. It's me.

S- _It's me. _U tryin' to sound cool or somethin', Knight-kun?

Y-Shut up.

S-Yeah, yeah, whad'ya want?

Y-It's about Shinozaki…

S-HAHA! I knew it! Ask me anything!

Y-I was wondering…should I buy some flowers for her?

S-….

Y-….

S-…Idiot.

Y-WHAT?!

S-Isn't it obvious?! There's no girl alive that wouldn't be happy if they got flowers from a guy!

Y-…Is that so?

S-Besides, she called me just now on skype.

Y-Really?! What did she say?!

S-She asked me what she should wear. Oh boy, she sounded really excited. She really wanted to look pretty for you.

Y-That's…wow…hehe

S-Anything else you wanna know?

Y-…What's she gonna wear?

S-Sorry, knight-kun. I can't tell you. But it will give you a boner every 5 second, trust me! Plus, since her breasts have grown, she's a B-cup now! HUEHUEHUE!

Y-DA FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

S-Nothiiiiing! C ya Knight-kun!

«That little bimbo…» I mumbled. Her breasts have grown? I haven't really noticed…wait, why the fuck am I thinkng about her breasts!? Damn these hormones! I guess I'll go get some flowers then. I put on my jacket and shoes, locked the door and ran the fastest I could to the flowershop downtown.

***10 MINUTES OF RUNNING SEQUENCE LATER***

Pant…pant…pant. Now that was a workout. I guess roses are the best ones for a date. Which color suits her best? Hmmm…Nope I'm not calling that fucked up bimbo again! I looked around in the shop to find the prettiest color. Definetely NOT red. That's too normal. Then suddenly, right in front of the counter, I saw a bouquet of roses with the deep shade of a yellow color. They're amazing…I have to get those! I walked to the counter, grabbed the bouquet and told the female shopkeeper: «I would like to buy these roses please» «Yes, of course» she answered and scanned them: «That will be 680 yen» As I gave her the money, the shopkeeper asked: «Are these for a special someone?» Oops. Busted. My cheeks started to burn and I covered my mouth in embarrasment. The shopkeeper laughed and said: «Hohoho, your face is red! You're so tough-looking, but still so young!» «Miss…please say no more» I said while I faltered. «I'm sorry Sir, anyways have a good night!» she said. I nodded and headed out. OH SHIT! It's already 25 minutes 'til I gotta pick her up! I still haven't changed! I ran the fastest I could to my apartment.

Home, sweet home! I went to my bedroom and violently opened my wardrobe. Let's see, what are the nicest clothes I have. It didn't take long before I realized that I don't have that many nice-looking outfits. I could just wear the button up shirt I use at school, right? And jeans. Yeah, that will do. I should probably brush my hair out too. I don't want to look like a delinquent on a date with the girl I like! It's strange though. I rarely putt his much effort into looking good. But if it's for Shinozaki, then I guess it's tolerable. Did she really want to look pretty…for me? Heh, that's kinda embarrasing, but I'm still grateful. It didn't take that long to brush my hair, so after that I started looking for the cologne Satoshi gave me not so long ago. It did smell nice, so why not spray some on? For some reason I found it next to the toilet, but I guess that didn't matter. I sprayed a couple of sprays on my neck. Good thing I took a shower before I called Shinohara. I decided to text Shinozaki, 'cause I'm kinda lonely right now. I picked up my phone and started typing.

AYUMI POV

«That should do!» I said to myself while putting away the mascara. I'd amused myself by putting on some black mascara and sakura-colored lipgloss. I guess that's enough. I don't want to look like a slut either. «Are you done talking to yourself?» I heard Hinoe say behind me. I rolled my eyes and asked: «Do you think this is enough?» I did a 360 for Hinoe. She squinted her eyes and said: «Yeah. I guess a natural look is kinda your thing» I giggled. «Ayumi, you said you were going with another guy. Just who is this «another guy»?» Hinoe asked. «Well, um…» I kinda hesitated to tell her. I couldn't just say that he used to be a delinquent, could I? But I don't want to lie to my own sister. «He may look like a bully, but he really is kind if you truly know him. He's more quick-tempered and akward than most people, but he's also more considerate and kind-hearted than most people. That's what makes him different from other guys…no, different from other people» I answered. Hinoe gave me a smirk and asked: «Could it be…do you have a crush on this guy?» «Wh-whaaaa?» I said embarrased. I'm probably blushing like crazy right now! Me, having a crush on Kishinuma-kun? That's… «I wouldn't say that I have a crush on him, but…» I said. «But, what?» Hinoe asked while crossing her arms. I took a deep breath and answered: «He seems like an interesting person. I want to know more about him» Hinoe started laughing. «Suuuuuuuure…that's EXACTLY why your face got blood-red when I asked if you had a crush on him!» «Shut up!» I yelled.

***FTIIIIIIING!***

«Is that your boyfriend?» Hinoe chuckled! I just ignored her and checked my phone. I got a text from Kishinuma-kun! I opened it and read:

_Hey, Shinozaki! I'm on my way right now._

_It's okay if we take the bus right?_

_PS: You should probably take a bag with you_

Kishinuma-kun…Oh no! My heart is racing! I'm so nervous right now! I replied to him:

_Sure, it's okay if we take the bus._

_I was planning to take a bag with me anyway, so don't worry about it_

I turned around and saw mom and Hinoe by the door with incredibly stupid smirks. UUUUUUGGGHHHH…Sometimes those two really piss me off! «SHUT THE GODDAMN DOOR!» I yelled at them. They looked at me as I had brought an alien with me. «Geez, relax sis…» Hinoe said and closed the door. I hurriedly sprayed on some perfume that had an incredibly sweet scent to it. It's still 10 minutes until Kishinuma-kun is gonna pick me up. I'll just wait in my room. The minutes seemed like hours. Geez, why do I feel this nervous? I'm sure I wouldn't gett his nervous if I went with Mochida-kun! Maybe…no, that's not possible. I just really want him to come here quickly. I'm so fricking excited! I closed my eyes for a couple of minutes, waiting for my date.

He is someone special…that's for sure.

**A/N: OOOOOOOOHHHHHH, sparks are flying high! Anyway plz R&amp;R. Until next time ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm a really promising person, don't you think? TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! PS: This chapter is gonna be looooooooong. PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 5

YOSHIKI POV

«Don't pussy out, come on!» I said that to myself for the 100th time. I suck. Seriously! Even though I'm right on her doorstep, I still didn't dare to press the doorbell! Damn, I'm such a pussy. It's now or never, I can't keep her waiting! «Arrghhhh…FUCK IT!» I yelled a little bit louder than I planned and pushed the doorbell with incredible power.

***DING DONG!***

The sound ecoed through the whole estate. I waited. Patiently at first, but after a few moments my patience quickly wore off. I really want too see her! I could hear the small sound of footsteps inside the estate. I held my breath to stop me from getting more excited than I already were. The doorknob turned slowly. Then, after a click, the door opened. When the door fully opened I saw the love of my life standing there in full glory. I forgot to breathe as I saw the lovely angel in front of me. With flushed cheeks and bleary, beautiful and blue eyes, the petite bluenette stared nervously at me with her hands folded together. She's so adorable…The light-purple dress she's wearing really brought her breasts forward. She had taken out her long, dark-blue hair, so they moved freely in the light breeze. Her eyelashes are so long…they cast shadows on her cheeks. Suddenly, I felt my pants getting tighter! Oh god, Shinohara was right! She suddenly started to giggle. «Wh-what's wrong?» I asked. She started to blush and answered: «Hehe…sorry, it's just that…we're both really akward right now!» It was at that moment I realized that my mouth were half open and that my whole face including my ears were in a bright shade of red. «Heh, well…yeah, I guess» I said akwardly. «You look really handsome, by the way…» she said in a low voice while looking away. Oh, Shinozaki! If you say something like that while blushing…I just….Arrrggghhhh! «Thanks…you look extremely beautiful…..I mean you always look beautiful…wait! I didn't mean…Geez, I'm saying all the wrong things right now!» I mumbled. Shinozaki smiled while blushing and said: «I don't think it's the wrong thing to say. I mean, everyone likes to hear that they look nice right?» «Mhm» I mumbled. God, I have to settle this akward atmosphere! I showed her the yellow bouquet of roses I'd hidden behind my back and said: «These are for you!» Shinozaki needed a moment to realize the object in front of her face. Then suddenly, she broke into a huge smile and her eyes started to sparkle. She took the bouquet out of my hands and said: «OH MY GOD, KISHINUMA-KUN! Thank you so much! I can't tell you how happy I am right now!» Then she threw herself into my arms. «Woah, slow down there!» I said while blushing. «Thank you…so much…» she said while hugging me tightly. Ahhh…she smells so nice…I didn't want to let go, but at this rate we were going to miss the bus if we didn't go right now! I offered my hand to her and asked her with the voice of a gentleman: «Shall we go, Miss Shinozaki?» Shinozaki giggled and answered with the same, ladylike voice: «Why of course, » We both started to laugh. She put the bouquet in her bag, took my hand in her own and then we started to walk.

***YUP! I ABSOULUTELY LOVE MY WALKING SEQUENCES XD***

AYUMI POV

We were chatting about the old days and laughing about our mistakes, until Kishinuma-kun suddenly yelled: «THERE'S THE BUS! C'MON, LET'S HURRY!» Kishinuma-kun forcefully pulled me, so we shared the same speed. «Wait, geez!» I yelled while laughing. This intense moment I shared with Kishinuma-kun, will probably stay in my mind for a very long time. We ran and ran, and at the end we got in the bus just before it was going to drive. We panted just like we did this morning. Apperantly, Kishinuma-kun was thinking the exact same thing, because we both started laughing. That was NOT a good idea. We almost lost our breath because of it. «Ehehe…he…*pant*…*pant*….we gotta…stop laughing…*pant*» I said out of breath. «*pant*….hehe, yeah…*pant..»Kishinuma-kun answered. We paid for our bustickets and sat down at the seats in the back of the bus. «I wonder what the driver thought of us» chuckled Kishinuma. I giggled and answered: «I'm sure he didn't think of us as normal!» «Yeah, but we aren't really NORMAL, are we?» Kishinuma asked. «Hehe…nope» I answered while laughing. I looked up to his face and daydreamed to myself. I've never really noticed, but Kishinuma-kun has really nice eyes. Always so incredibly sharp and shiny. Did he brush his hair? It doesn't look as spiky and messy as before. I liked the messy style the most though. It's really sexy. Wait, what did I just say to myself?! Did I just think of him as SEXY?! These hormones are really killing me! «We're here» Kishinuma said and rose up from his seat. «You coming?» he asked with a slight smirk. «What? Oh, yeah» I said akwardly and walked with him, holding his hand. «Here's your ticket» he said and handed me the ticket. «Thanks» I said. After going through the ticket check, we went inside the amusement park. «Woah…» I heard Kishinuma-kun say. «Yeah» I said. The park was HUGE! The first thing that caught my eye, was the gigantic ferris wheel that was over 50 meters tall! «Kishinuma-kun, look over there!» I said while pointing at the ferris wheel. His eyes widened and he said: Let's ride that at the end. Wouldn't want to do the best first, right?» I smiled and nodded. I pulled his arm and said: «Let's ride the rollercoasters then! Hurry up, you slowpoke!» Kishinuma-kun smiled, tagged along and said: «Hehe, who knew our little straight A was such a dare devil?» Straight A? That's a new one! Kishinuma-kun ran towards one of the rollercoasters, leaving me behind. «OI! Aren't you supposed to wait for your date!?» I yelled at him. He laughed and answered: «Pfftt! Who cares?! I wanna feel the thrills! WOOO!» «You meanie!» I yelled back while laughing and started to run after him.

***A FEW ROLLERCOASTERS LATER***

«Ugghhhhh…I don't feel too good» Kishinuma-kun said. «Hey, are you okay?» I asked worriedly. Apperantly, Kishinuma-kun couldn't handle 130 k/m in an hour that great. «Yeah…I just need to sit down for a minute…» he said and leaned heavily onto my shoulder. «Okay, let's rest for a bit then. Come on I'll help you» I said and helped him on the way to one of the benches by the ferris wheel. He laid down on the bench and let out a low groan. «Can I get you anything?» I asked. «No, it's okay. Don't worry about it» he said. His voice was dry, as if his throat didn't have any water in years. «Liar» I mumbled. «Wait here, and I'll get you some water. You're obviously really thirsty» I said while patting his shoulder gently. «But…I…ugh» Kishinuma gave up and rested his eyes. I quickly ran to the soda machine, put in some coins and pressed the water button. I grabbed the ice-cold bottle of and ran back to the bench where Kishinuma-kun was resting. «Here you go» I said and handed him the bottle. He opened his eyes and said in a low voice: «Sorry…for making you doing this…» «Hey, listen up now!» I said in a serious voice. Kishinuma-kun looked at me as if he were traumatized. «I'm doing this because I want too, okay!? Now pipe down and let me take care of you!» Kishinuma looked astonished for a moment, then he started sulking like a little boy. How cute! «Hmph…fine» he said. I sat down next to him and put his head on my lap. «No, not on your lap…» Kishinuma-kun said. He never gives up, does he? Hehe, that's one of the things that make him special though. I sighed and said: «Didn't I tell you to pipe down?» Kishinuma-kun sighed and gave up. I giggled and said: «That's right. Let me baby you sometimes» I could see his cheeks getting a little red as he put his head on my lap. We enjoyed eachothers company for a while until Kishinuma-kun asked: «Am I heavy?» «No» I answered. «Your lap is really comforting…» he mumbled while blushing. Oh no, my heart is beating fast again! Keep calm Ayumi, keep calm... «Are you in the mood for a ride in the ferris wheel?» I asked. Kishinuma-kun smiled and nodded. «Let's go» He sat up, took my hand and together, we went to take a ride at the ferris wheel.

YOSHIKI POV

Damn…I'm suprised my face didn't melt while I rested on her lap. My face is really hot…my hand too. She can probably feel it. GAAAHH….this is so embarrasing! We got in the carriage, closed the door and waited for the machine to start. «Are you excited?» I asked her. She smiled her heart melting smile and said: «You bet! What about you?» «Yeah..» I said. She looked out of the window with a slight wildness in her eyes. «You know…» I said. «You can always clung into my arm if you get to afraid, hehe» I said teasingly. Shinozaki turned to me, really red in the face. I couldn't help but laughing at her face. «SO BLUNT!» she yelled and crossed her arms. «Sorry, sorry, but I can't help it. You're so funny to tease…» I said and moved closer to her. Then suddenly, the wheel started to move. «Ahhh…..» Shinozaki moaned nervously and clung into my arm. Hehe, she's so adorable. While we were moving higher, Shinozaki asked: «Have you heard about the ferris wheel charm?» The ferris wheel charm? The hell is that? «No, how does it work?» I asked. «Well, if a couple rides in the same carriage, they have to kiss when they're at the top…» she said while blushing. Wh-what is she saying so suddenly? Is she trying to…? «Why is that?» I asked. «I guess it will bring the couple luck in the future» she answered. When we were nearing us the top, Ayumi rose from her seat and said: «We might not be dating, but still…» Wh-what is she doing? I'm kinda scared. Then, all of sudden…she pulled me in for a strong embrace. «Sh-shinozaki…» I whispered. My face is so hot! Without thinking I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tight to my body. She buried her face in my chest. «You smell really good…» she whispered. She slowly let go of me while blushing. «That will do….for now…» she said in a deep, sensual voice. Oh god, my pants are getting tight again! Come on, fight it Yoshiki! I coughed and said: «It's getting late, we probably should be getting home» «Yeah…» she said. We both got out of the ferris wheel and walked out of the amusement park, hand in hand…

AYUMI POV

***Tired of my sequences yet? XD***

Oh. My. GOD! I can't believe I did that! Oh no, I must have made him feel uncomfortable, right? I can't believe myself. I just…wanted to express my feelings properly. Even at the bus it was a really akward atmosphere! Ohhhhhh gosh, WHAT HAVE I DONE?! But, he didn't resist though. Hey, he even hugged me back! Maybe I should…no. No. Nononononononono! I can't do that! But I really want to do it! Gosh, what am I thinking?! It's so fricking embarrasing! I seriously need to say something! We're soon at my place! «Hey, Kishinuma-kun?» I said. «Hmm?» he mumbled and turned his face to me. «Thanks for taking me home. I really appreciate it.» I said with a grateful tone. «Ah, don't mention it» he said. «Are you gonna work this weekend?» I asked. «Yeah, not on Sunday though» he answered. «Where do you work?» I asked. «I work at a music shop downtown, right next to the flower shop» he answered. «Cool! I'll stop by sometime!» I said. We continued to chit-chat until we arrived at my place. I turned to Kishinuma-kun and said: «Thanks so much for today, Kishinuma-kun. I really enjoyed it» «Yeah, I had a good time» Kishinuma-kun said smiling. «Honestly, I don't think I would have enjoyed it more if Mochida-kun went with me» I said. Kishinuma-kun scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and said: «Oh, that's…hehe» Ayumi. It's now. Or never. I stood on my tip toes to reach his face. And then, slowly… I pressed my lips to his cheek.

Oh god. Oh god. I stared at Yoshiki's face and saw a deep shade of red glowing on his cheeks, his neck and his ears. I ran quickly to the door and yelled: «SEEYOUATSCHOOLTOMORROWTHANKSAGAINBYE!» and closed the door violently. I took a deep breath and leaned against the door with my eyes closed. Did he like it? Will he talk about it to Mocida-kun? Will he just forget about it Monday at school? I don't know. But one thing is certain:

I am head over heels in love with Yoshiki Kishinuma.

**A/N: Kyaaaaaaaa! *Fangirls like fuck* Ahhhhhhh…I spent like 4 hours writing this (you're welcome!) soooo sleepy…..new chapter coming out tomorrow. Until then ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: God, I'm sooooo sick! I'm literally boiling from the inside! I've mostly just slept today, but I did have enough energy to upload a new chapter, so here it is! Enjoy ;3**

Chapter 6

YOSHIKI POV

Holy shit. What. The. Hell. I'm getting mind-fucked right now. Does this mean that…she likes me? This is not something she simply can forget, is it? Shinozaki is an earnest girl. There's no way she would just kiss me on the cheek for no reason. I touched the area where she kissed me. I can still feel her lips…This little pain in my chest, it's the same pain I had when I woke up this morning. I can't let it go somehow. But anyways: Why did she say: «See you TOMORROW at school? It's Saturday tomorrow. Oh well, everyone has said something wrong at least one time in their life. Oh, I can't wait to see her at school at Monday! I smiled bashfully, and went back to my apartment to get some good night sleep.

***MONDAY AT SCHOOL***

AYUMI POV

Oh god, no! My belly tickles when I'm looking at Kishinuma-kun! I used to feel that way about Mochida-kun when I looked at him, but now…I guess Kishinuma-kun really did steal my heart at some point. He's just sitting there on his chair casually, like he doesn't give a crap about anything. Hehe, that does really sound like him. I need to stop staring at him, seriously. Then, Kishinuma-kun waved at me and said: «Hi!» «Hi!» I said akwardly. «It's…umm…a good day today» Kishinuma-kun said while scratching his face sheepishly. «Yeah, with the sun…and the sky» I mumbled while blushing. «Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna go chat with Satoshi» he said and walked away with really stiff movements. «O-okay! See you later around here!» I said without thinking. By the love of god «See you later around here?!» What the hell is wrong with me?! «That might have been the greatest experience of my life!» Seiko said behind me while laughing her ass off. «Leave me alone, Seiko!» I said embarrased . «Okay! See you later around here, huehuehue!» Seiko said and ran away laughing. «SHUT THE HELL UP!» I yelled after her.

Suddenly, Yui sensei came in the classroom through the door with the sound of her heels clicking, one after another. She slammed the books on her desk and said: «Quiet, class!» Everyone shutted up. Yui sensei smiled happily and continued: «Listen up, 'cause I ain't gonna repeat myself! The school prom is in 3 weeks, so you better start shpping your outfits and such! Be aware, that there will be an award cermony at the end of the evening and fireworks! That's all! Now, let's start the science-lesson!» Once again, we started taking notes, while Yui sensei wrote down key words on the blackboard. The prom, huh? I can't wait! But it's still three weeks 'til then! I wonder if I should ask Kishinuma-kun? Wouldn't it be kinda akward for a girl to ask a boy out? I guess it's not that wierd. Allright, I'll ask him! Maybe today…nope, not today. I want to wait a couple of days before I ask him properly. I snuck a peak at Kishinuma-kun. His hair is messy…I like it though. It's hard to believe that a couple of years ago, he would barely open his textbook. Now he's so focused. He still doesn't do his homework properly, but hey, at least he tries! Crap…now I feel kinda bad about the way I used to treat him. Geez, what was I thinking!? I must've hurt him! I always compared him to Mochida-kun. I'll apologize to him soon. Right now, I have to focus on taking notes.

***LUNCHTIME***

«So, what happened with you and Knight-kun?» Seiko asked with her mouth full of rice. Knight-kun? «Oh, you mean Kishinuma-kun! It was really enjoyable!» I said with a smile. Naomi and Seiko smirked. «You got laid, didn't you?» Seiko asked. WHAT?! «N-NO!» I yelled while raising up from my seat. «Geez, no need to deny so loudly…» sighed Seiko. «But something did happen, I can tell» Naomi said. Seiko nodded and asked me:

-Did he grope you?

-No.

-Hit you?

-No.

-Yelled at you?

-Not really.

-Touch you?

-Not in a harrassing way.

-Kiss you?

-No…but I did…

Seiko and Naomi stopped eating and stared at me as if shocked. Seiko grabbed the collar of my shirt and said: «Tell. Me. EVERYTHING!» «Ummm….well» I hesitaited. «He walked me home, and when we said our goodbyes, I kissed his cheek without thinking» I said while blushing and covering my mouth. «Awwwwww…..» Naomi awed and touched her chest with both hands. «Yeah, that's really adorable. I sounds like it was ripped off out of some old-school, shoujo manga. In a good way though!» Seiko said and patted me on the head. «Hey, do you like him?» Naomi asked with wide eyes. My cheeks burned and I answered: «Yeah, I do…» «Like, for real?» Seiko asked. «Yeah…» I mumbled. «Awwww, you're so cute when you're embarrased, Ayumi!» Naomi said and hugged me. I looked at Kishinuma-kun. He was talking to Mochida-kun while eating his box lunch. Good thing he rembered it today. I looked away nervously. «Hey, Ayumi! Listen to this!» Naomi said and put one of her earplugs in my ear. I listened to the song as if it was telling me a story. It was a really intense song, but it was amazingly catchy. The three female singers sung it with dramatic, deep voices, and it sounded lovely. «Nice one!» I said while giving her the earplug back. «Isn't it, though?» Naomi chuckled. « It's called **«Magia» **by the best japanese band ever, **«Kalafina!» **«Yeah, Kalafina is the best!» I answered while laughing.

***RIIIIIIING!***

«Ohhhh, lunchtime goes so faaaast!» Seiko complained. «That's because you enjoy eating waaaaaay too much, Seiko!» Naomi chuckled. «Shut up, Boobie-chan!» Seiko said and poked her hard right on her breasts. «Oww! When are you gonna stop doing that?!» Naomi yelled. «Huehue, NEVAAAAAA!» Seiko yelled back. We all laughed until Yui sensei arrived, so we all shutted up and sat down on our seats.

***SCHOOL IS OVER***

YOSHIKI POV

Fuck, I really hate Mondays. I'm sooo hungry! Wonder how hungry I would be right now if I didn't make a box lunch today. In the corner of my eye, I saw Shinozaki talking with Shinohara and Nakashima. «Bye guys!» Shinozaki said and waved. «Bye Ayumi!» Nakashima said and waved back. «HUEHUEHUE See you later around here!» Shinohara yelled while holding Nakashimas hand and running. «DAMN IT SEIKO, NOT FUNNY!» Shinozaki yelled and looked over at me. I walked to her and asked: «What was that all about?» «Nothing…» she mumbled and stroked her chin. God, I'm still really hungry! «Hey, Shinozaki. Wanna…wanna stop by somewhere?» I asked trying my best to keep my calm cool. She smiled and nodded. «Let's go!»

***7 MINUTES OF WALKING SEQUENCE***

«Wow, I can tell you were hungry!» Shinozaki said while looking at me in astonishment. I chuckled and said: «Hehe, what can I say? I'm a strong eater!» Shinozaki giggled and ate a piece of the strawberry cheesecake she ordered. I don't know why, but it's strangely adorable of her to order something with strawberry in it, hehe. I had ordered two large pieces of tiramisu, but they quickly dissapeared right after the waiter putt hem on our table. The only thing I had left was a cup of extra black coffee. Shinozaki took a tiny sip the green tea she'd ordered.

«What do you want to do after high school, Kishinuma-kun?» Shinozaki asked. «Well, I really enjoy playing the guitar, so maybe something in the music industry?» I answered. «What about you? Still wanting to become an artist?» «Yup!» she answered. «I want to work as a manga artist for a living!» «That's really cool, Shinozaki!» I said. Suddenly, her face became severe. Did I say something rude? «What's wrong?» I asked her. She looked at me and said: «Shinozaki…I want you to stop calling me that» «Huh?» I said. She continued: «My best friends, my family, everyone close to me…they all call me by my first name. To me…you're already someone close to me…» she whispered while blushing. Calling her by her first name? That's almost like an honor! «Do you really mean it? I mean…can I really call you by your first name?» I asked. «Yeah, if it's okay with you» she said. «Okay then. If that's so, then you can call me Yoshiki, Sh-…Ayumi!» I said. Ayumi blushed even more. «Ayumi?» I asked. «What?» she said. I smirked and said: «This is fun. I really want to start using your name a lot more, Ayumi!» «Stop using my name so excessively!» she said in a serious tone. «Hehehehe, sorry Ayumi!» I said while laughing. «I can't believe you…» sighed Ayumi and hitted me on the head. It was a light hit…it felt kinda good. Even though she was scolding me, her eyes were shining with kindness. We stayed in the cafe for a couple more hours until I followed her home. Both Friday and today reminded me of…

…why I fell in love with Ayumi Shinozaki.

**A/N: Wasn't that adorable? :3 Y'know the scene where Ayumi said «see you later around here» was actually based off of something that happened to me XD BTW Magia is actually a real J-pop/rock song by a real japanese band (Kalafina) Magia is also my favourite J-pop song, so I definetly think you should listen to it, even if you like japanese songs or not! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! New chapter coming tomorrow as always! Imma og rest now…Until then ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: CHAPTER 7 IS UP! I feel a lot better today, but I'm not still fully recovered. I had to upload this earlier than usual, because I'm going on a BBQ party with my family this afternoon, so I gotta hurry! ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 7

AYUMI POV

Gosh, it's like he has changed his name! If I'm not careful, I'll end up calling him Kishinuma-kun! Okay, let's try this one more time…I took a deep breath and said to my teddy bear: «Hi, Yoshiki! Nice day for a picnic, don't you think?» Okay, I handled that one well. Let's continue. «Listen, I'm sorry for all the times I compared you to Mochida-kun. What I'm trying to say Kishinuma-kun, is that…» DAMMIT! Why is it so hard to remember a persons first name?! «Ayumi!» mom yelled from downstairs. «Yeah?!» I yelled back. «Dinner is ready!» she said. «Coming!» I yelled and put down the teddybear. I went downstairs and sat down on the table.

Me and mom put our hands together and said in sync: «Itadakimasu!» Then we started to eat. «Delicious as always!» I said with a smile. Mom smiled back and said: «You're too kind, but don't eat up everything! We have to save some for dad and Hinoe when they come back!» Should I ask mom for advice? She does know a lot about relationships, doesn't she? «Hey, mom?» I asked. «Hm?» she mumbled. «I've never really asked you, but how did you meet dad?» I asked. Mom hesitaded for about half a minute as if tofind the right words. She coughed a couple of times and answered:

«I met him when I was in college. We were both studiyng medicine. He was a big, tall guy, not really known for his intellegence, shall we say. But he really wanted to work with medicine. But when it comes to brainstorming, you can't master it with just effort. You need to be a bit interested. That was your dad's main problem. He really wanted to, but he couldn't concentrate enough, because of the other things he was interested in. He often failed the tests, so he was convinced that he would probably never become a real doctor. Of course, a lot of us felt sorry for him, but very few of them actually did anything to help him. I wanted to do something, so one day I started talking to him. His studying dorm wasn't that far away from mine, so I would often visit him to help him with his studies. He turned out to be quite the slacker though, and I had a hard time finding him sometimes when he was at one of his college parties. Hohoho, but I still didn't give up on helping him. Eventually, he started to pass most of the exams. He couldn't thank me enough, so he started stalking me. He followed me anywhere, wherever I went. I was annoyed at first, but after a while, I realized that I was really fond of him. We became good friends, and we did almost everything together like other besties would do. But it was this pain in my chest, telling me that I needed to convey my feelings to him. It turned out that he was feeling the same way as me»

Mom took a deep breath, as if to let the memories sink into her once again. Then she continued: «God, I was so happy when he told me that…We started dating soon after that. When we both graduated from college, we wanted to live as doctors, so we both got a job at the same hospital. The money we got, was used to buy a small apartment nearby the hospital for both of us to live in. We were a happy family, the two of us…» Mom put down her chopsticks and looked at me. «Is there any reason why you asked met hat, honey?» she asked. I blushed and answered: «Mom…what did dad say, that made you fall in love with him?» Mom's eyes widened. For the first time, in a long time, I saw a hint of a redness on mom's cheeks. I giggled. «Well, I guess it was one of the studying days that happened…» mom said. She continued: «It was a math question I think. I clearly knew the answer, but your dad struggled a little bit. He tried again and again, but he couldn't get the right answer. «I can show you how to solve it, if you want» I offered him, but he stopped me. «I WON'T GIVE UP!» he yelled at me. I was extremely startled at his sudden outburst. He didn't give up, before he tried everything. I'm sure that's what I like the most about him» I was astonished. I couldn't believe that mom and dad had such a sweet love story! But I still had one question left:

«How did he confess to you?» Mom started to laugh and answered: «I was the one that confessed to him first, Ayumi!» What!? Well, that does sound like my mom. «Seriously?! How did you do it?» I asked. When mom finished her chicken soup, she told me: «I was going to have a night-time picnic by the lovely flowermeadow out of town, remember? The one with the big lake that we used to swim in? We used to bring you and Hinoe there all the time when you were small» «Yeah, I remember. It's a really beautiful place» I answered. Mom continued: «I used to go there all the time in my highschool days. I was eating some homemade noodles, until your dad showed up and started eating with me. The moment felt so right, so real. So while we were eating, I told him how I really felt about him. He looked shocked at first, but a few minutes after I confessed to him, he pulled me in for a kiss…» Mom sighed a long sigh, and had a dreamy expression on her face. She continued: «That was my first kiss…after that, he confessed his feelings to me as well. You see Ayumi, sometimes we girls have to make the first move, if you want to have an exciting romance» mom said. «I'll remember that» I said and smiled.

«Gochisousama!» I said and moved my plate to the sink in the kitchen. I was about to og upstairs when mom suddenly called me. «What is it?» I asked. Mom looked at me seriously and said: «Tomorrow…we don't have any plans. Invite this «Yoshiki» out for an evening picnic tomorrow, just the two of you at the meadow we talked about» I-inviting Yoshiki out for picninc?! «Wait…how the hell did you know his name is Yoshiki?!» I asked. «I've only heard you say «Yoshiki, Yoshiki» ever since you came home from school! You have a crush on him, right?» mom said. Oh god, my cheeks are heating up! «Yeah…» I mumbled, my face flushed pure red. Mom smiled and said: «I told you, didn't I?: Sometimes, we girls have to make the first move» I giggled and said. «You're right! I'll go call him right now!» «That's my little girl!» mom yelled after me.

YOSHIKI POV

«Good work today, Yoshiki!» boss yelled after me after locking the shop. «'Night boss!» I yelled back and started walking home. Ah, finally finished! I'm so tired right now. I could just sleep right in the middle of the road. I ran my hand through my hair and slightly fastened my pace.

_*RIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIING!*_

Suddenly my phone started to ring. I picked up my phone from my pocket. It's Ayumi!

Y-Hello? Ayumi?

A-Hi, Ki-Yoshiki!

Y-Hehe, still having trouble saying my first name?

A-Shut up…

Y-Okay, okay. So, why'd you call me?

A-…do you have any plans tomorrow?

Y-Plans? Well, I'm going to work 'till 5.30 tomorrow. How come?

A-I was wondering…would you like to go on a picnic with me tomorrow 'round 7?

P-picnic?...With Ayumi!? Oh my god, I'm already nervous!

Y-Yeah, sure!

A-Really?! Cool! It's a place I'd like to show you! I'll fix the food. See ya!

Y-Yeah, okay! Bye!

I can't wait! A picnic with with Ayumi! Wow, I kinda sound like a girl right now, hehe. I gott aget some sleep.

**A/N: YAY! ANOTHER DATE! The next one may or may not become your favourite chapter, hehe…Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Until then ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Shiat, school starts tomorrow…FUUUUUUUCK! Well, enough about me XD Like I said in the previous chapter, this may or may not become your favourite chapter….*derp* ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

AYUMI POV

**6.30 PM**

*****_SSSSSSZZZZZZ…*_

Oh, crap! I forgot about the rice! I hurriedly turned off the stove and removed the pot from it. Please tell me it didn't get overcooked! I grabbed a teaspoon and tasted the rice. «Phew…» I sighed loudly. I would never forgive myself if I made Yoshiki eat overcooked rice balls! The rice is not perfect, but at least it's edible. «That's what you get for getting too distracted!» dad said and rapped me on the forhead. «Sorry…» I mumbled and started shaping the riceballs. As I almost finished shaping the last one, dad reached out to grab one. I slapped the back of his hand. «Ow!» he said while glaring at me. I glared back with a look saying: «Don't you dare…» In less than two hours, I had made twelve rice balls, some tuna salad, chichen soup and a bunch of peanut butter coockies. I really hope he'll like this! I put the different dishes in different boxes. I hope it doesn't get cool on the way… «Shouldn't you og get changed?» Hinoe asked. «What?» I asked dumbfounded. But a moment later, I realized that I still was wearing my school uniform! «Oh crud!» I yelled and ran upstairs quickly.

We're not going somewhere public, so I shouldn't dress too formal. I opened my white closet and picked out a pastel-yellow, short-sleeved top and a white, flowy skirt that reached the middle of my thighs. Good thing it's not too cold outside. I took my hair out of my twintails and brushed it out. I looked at myself in the mirror. Hmmm…I need something else. Some mascara will do! I put on some mascara to make my lashes look longer and thicker. That's better! It's still a while until Yoshiki's gonna come. I guess I'll just put listen to some music in the meantime.

***DING DONG!***

Oh god, no! He's early! *Sigh*. No going back now! I went downstairs, only to be met by six teasing eyes staring teasingly at me. I just ignored them, got the basket with the different dishes in it and went to the door to open it. Just as I was going to open the door, I looked behind me, just to make sure that none of them suddenly would pop up and start interviewing him. I sighed in relief and turned the doorknob. As I opened the door, I could see Yoshiki standing there bashfully, smiling at me. «Hi…» he said. «Hi» I said back and blushed. We just stood there and stared at eachother for a while. I coughed and said: «We should probably go before my dad starts following us» «Hehe, ok» Yoshiki chuckled and took my hand. Oh… As we walked out of the residence, Yoshiki asked me: «So, where exactly are we going?» I giggled and answered: «I'll show you. Just follow me!» I went ahead of me and gave him a sign. He grinned and followed me. It's not that far away unless you're really slow. There was this huge passage of trees and hedges that you had to og through. It's not that difficult, unless you're not used to forests.

***After passing through…***

YOSHIKI POV

After suffucation, tears and agony, we finally got through the «jungle». God, it was terrible. But it was definately worth it. The meadow was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The grass was in the brightest shade of light-green and was incredibly soft. There was several different flowers growing everywhere. The only ones I recognized were the forgetmenots, gardenias, viols and daisies. It was also a lake there, that made a lovely sound. «Wow…» I sighed with my eyes widened. «Yeah, it's been a while since I came here, but it's as beautiful as ever…» Ayumi said and sat down on the grass. I sat down with, pointed at the basket and asked: «What have you made?» She took out the different dishes and presented them to me. «It looks delicious!» I said in amazement. «Thanks, but you should wait with the praise until you've tasted it first, right?» Ayumi said. «May I?» I asked and pointed at one of the rice balls. «Of course» Ayumi said while smiling. I took a rice ball and popped it into my mouth. «Hmm…pretty good!» I said and chewed the leftovers in my mouth. «Thanks!» Ayumi said and grabbed one of the rice balls and started eating. «Did you learn how to make those from your mother?» I asked to show a little bit of interest. «Actually, it was my older sister Hinoe that teached me» Ayumi answered while eating. «Your sister is a medium, right?» I asked. «Yeah, she is!» Ayumi answered. «I don't really believe in paranormal stuff, but it's still kinda cool» I said. «Well, that doesn't surprise me» Ayumi giggled. «Hey, one time if we bring our swimsuits, we could swim here!» I suggested. «Hehe, okay!» Ayumi answered and giggled.

I didn't think just a picnic with her could be so enjoyable like this. Just simply being with her and making her smile, makes me so happy. All these years, I've been hiding my feelings for her, just to keep myself from being a nuicanse to her. If she loves Satoshi, then I wont stop her. It's none of my business after all. But I have to make my feelings clear to her. No one can be happy if I keep my feelings covered. It'll be akward, for sure but…I have to do it. I want to keep my pride as a man. I really want to make mer mine…all mine. But how can I make her mine if she doesn't love me? «Ayumi…» I said. «What is it?» Ayumi asked. I hesitated. Seriously, who wouldn't hesitate at a moment like this?! Here and now, I will have her hear me out…GAH! The pain in my chest! «I've decided to be open about my feelings!» I said determined.

Ayumi froze for a couple of minutes. It was as if she knew it was coming. Her eyes widened, her cheeks got red and she suddenly started to say a lot of things: «W-WAIT YOSHIKI! I-I don't think I'm ready for this yet! I m-mean, it's a big step, I th-think…but it's not that I don't want to! Like, I'm kind of insecure right now about how you look at me! E-escpecially since I 've treated you like shit most of the time…god, what am I saying?! Oh my god, yeah! I should probably just shut up! But I just…I don't know that…» «You don't know that much about me?» I asked kind of scared of her sudden outburst of sentences. Ayumi pointed at me and yelled: «EXACTLY!» I got really startled at her loud voice. She took a deep breath, but she kept standing. «Sorry…» she mumbled. «I-I didn't mean to scare or confuse you…» Insecure…Is that how she feels about me? But she does have a point. She doesn't know that much about me. I have to do something about that! «So, you want to know more about me?» I asked in a low, serious tone. Ayumi looked at me as if I was a cold-blooded murderer and nodded quietly. I stood up next to her and said: «Then, I shall tell you!» Then I started to say everyting I possibly knew about myself in a loud voice:

«My name is Yoshiki Kishinuma! I'm 17 years old, and I'm a first-year student at Kisaragi high! My birthday is November 8th, my starsign is the Scorpio and my bloodtype is A! My favourite color is sky-blue! I love listening to music and playing the guitar! I can eat any kind of dessert, as long as it has chocolate in it! I don't like people with no backbone! I have a younger sister who's called Miki! My parents- Isao and Ayako disowned me because of my behaviour, but my mom gave me enough money to buy myself a small apartment! Beacuse of that I feel alone most of the time! I work part-time after school in a music shop! I'm often called a delinquent because of my slacking and my use of violence! My classmates respect me despite that, and I am forever grateful for that! AND….!» I took a deep breath and screamed out with all my might:

«I'M IN LOVE WITH AYUMI SHINOZAKI!»

That's it. That was all it took. The little pain in my chest dissapeared the second after I screamed out those words. It was this simple. I panted heavily while staring intensily at Ayumi. She was obviously shocked because of my sudden confession. Her face got red and she covered her mouth while her eyes got teary-eyed. Did I hurt her? Oh god, I didn't hurt her, did I? I went down on my knees, took her hand and looked up on her as I said: «Ever since that day you scolded me after saving me from the P.E teacher…I know that you like Satoshi but…! Ever since I started to hang out with you and the others…I've never been happier. I want to be with you! I want to make you happy with my own two hands!» Ayumi went down on her knees as well and put one finger on my lips as if to stop my words. Tears were streaming down her face. I moved her hand to my cheek and whispered: «I love you, Ayumi…» Ayumi's face twitched. She looked angry. «You…you…YOU IDIOT!» she screamed and threw herself into my arms. «Ayumi…» I whispered. I wrapped my arms around her back and embraced her tightly. «Don't you dare think that…you're alone!» Ayumi said while sobbing into my chest. «I'm here for you, and I always will unless you wish me away!» she screamed and stared at me with an intense look. This moment feels so right. So endless. My sight got blurry because of the tears in my eyes. She put her hands on my cheeks and slowly brought her face closer to mine. My heart was pounding. I know what's going to happen. Am I ready for it, though? Pfft…fuck it. I moved closer and closer…then our lips gently met. Once. Then twice. Her lips are so incredibly soft…they moved perfectly in sync with mine. It's so hot! Her hands moved from my cheeks to around my neck. This is more than I ever could hope for.I ran my fingers through her soft hair. She's so amazing. When we broke the kiss, we were both panting like crazy. «*pant*…Yoshiki…I…*pant*…I love you…*pant* too…» she whispered out of breath. What?! WHAT?! Sh-she loves me too? What's going on?! «R-really?» I asked her. She smiled through her tears and kissed my forehead as if to vow it to me. The world is being way too kind to me right now! I hugged her one more time, just to let it sink in. «It's kinda cold so, let's stay like this for a while…» I whispered in her ear. «Yes, Yoshiki…» she said and closed her eyes. The pale moonlight shone o nus as we embraced eachother that evening. Damn, that kiss…

Ayumi…I love you so much…

**A/N: FINALLY, GEEEZ! FINALLY THEY KISSED, WOOOOO! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS EMOTIONAL CHAPTER! Not gonna lie, I got a little teary eyed as I wrote this XD Tell me, did this become your favourite chapter? I'm really courious! Anyways as always: UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: LOL I told my friends today that I was writing a fanfiction and they were like: SERIOUSLY?! XD Anyways here's Chapter 9! This chapter is gonna be a bit perverted…when you see this sign: 6xx6 it means that the following content is not meant for young people to read. Last chapter was the best one so far in my opinion! ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 9

AYUMI POV

Yoshiki's hand is so warm, just like a protector's hand. It's still hard to believe that just a few minutes ago we were in a fierce kissing session. He was walking a bit in front of me while holding my hand tightly. The feeling of being loved like this, it's too much. What's your face looking like right now? What're you thinking? There's still a wierd sensation on my lips. For a first kiss, it felt wonderful. Kissing his cheek just can't compare. He suddenly stopped and turned to me.

«Are you cold?» he asked with concern in his eyes. «No, not really» I answered. He didn't care. He took of his jacket, and wrapped it around me. «I don't want you to catch a cold…» he mumbled. Nonono, my cheeks are burning! I can't let him see it! I buried my face in the collar of the jacket. Mmm…it smells like him. He stared at me and chuckled. «W-what is it?» I asked. «Nothing, you're just so incredibly adorable when you blush» he answered bluntly. «Hehe, well I can't compare with you…» I said while blushing even more. He looked down bashfully and we continued walking. «Is it really okay? I mean, to be in love with someone like me? I asked. Yoshiki hesitated for a moment and answered: «Yeah, even though I think of you as an idiot sometimes» «I think everyone does» I said while laughing. Yoshiki laughed with me.

We continued walking and a while later, we were already a few roads ahead of my house. Yoshiki stared at me and asked: «Be honest with me: Do you still like Satoshi?» Is that what he's worried about? That wouldn't be suprising though. No one wants the person they like to be in love with someone else. «No, I don't» I said in the most serious voice ever. Yoshiki sighed and relief, but a few seconds later he started to smirk and narrowed his eyes playfully. He stopped smirking and turned to me: «Prove it to me» What?! P-prove it to him? Is he saying what I think he's saying? «W-what do you mean?» I asked nervously. Yoshiki laughed like a bear and whispered in my ear: «Don't make me say it»

Oh god. Oh god, no! Well, I do want to do it again, but…I guess I'll just do it. Yolo, right? I stood up on my tip toes and gently pressed my lips to his. It feels so good… «Mph!» I released a muffled moan as he gently pushed his tounge inside my mouth. «What is it? Does it hurt?» he asked in a teasing voice. Now it's my turn to be mean! I broke the kiss and gave him a glare. «That's all you get tonight! I said and gave him a naughty wink. «You bully…» he mumbled. When we reached my house, we said our goodbyes and went back to our homes.

YOSHIKI POV

Ahhhhh….what an amazing evening. Who would've thought she was such an amazing kisser? Damn, I need to take a shower, my clothes are soaked in sweat. I went to the bathroom, undressed myself and let the water run on me. Ahhh….so refreshing. I don't need to wash my hair, do I? I guess not. After about 15 minutes, I went out and put on a pair of clean boxers. Ugh, I'm so tired. What time is it anyway. 10.23 PM?! Were we out for so long?! I didn't even notice. Time goes fast when you're with the one you really love. I can't believe she loved me back…I laid down on my bed, and thought back on what happened this evening. It's definetely the best evening I've had in years. Her lips were so soft…and her mouth felt really good too…oh god, I'm getting really turned on right now! I can't help it, though! She's so damn amazing…

**6xx6 (u kno the drill. If you don't want to read this, just keep going down until you see the same sign again.)**

I placed my hand on my crotch and gently massaged myself. Geez, what the fuck am I doing? This is so fucking dirty. But it feels so good! I went a bit futher and put my hand inside my boxers. The image of Ayumi, only in her underwear and a blush plastered across her cheeks made it's way into my mind, and I got even more turned on. Ayumi…I love you.

I roughly took off my boxers and grasped my hard cock. Then I started pumping it with a fast pace. «Ayumi…Ayumi….Mmmmm…aaaaahhh!» I groaned loudly as I thought about her in any dirty way possible. Damn, I'm such a pervert. Oh no, it's coming! I know what's going to happen. I could feel the heat and the pressure building up in the base of my cock. My climax is coming! «A-AYUMIIIIIIII!» I almost yelled out as my cum rushed out and landes on the bedsheet. I laid back my head in tiredness and panted heavily. That felt amazing… What have I done... I'm such a pervert. I put my boxers back on and went back to the living room to watch some TV until bedtime.

**6xx6**

I turned on the TV and watched Top Gear. I love that show! About ten minutes later, my phone suddenly started to ring. It was Satoshi. I picked up my phone and answered:

Y-What's up, Satoshi?

S-Well, you sound satisfied!

Y-S-satisfied?!

S-What's the matter?

Y-N-nothing…anyway, why did you call?

S-How did it go on your picnic with Shinozaki?

Y-Better than I ever could imagine…

S-Seriously?! What happened?

Y-Well, I confessed to her. Apperantly she felt the same about me.

S-Woah. Congrats man! I'm really happy for you? Did something else happen?

Y-We kissed…

S- WHAT?! THAT'S AMAZING! How did it feel? Did it feel good?

Y-You bet.

S-Is she a good kisser?

Y-Why do you wanna know?

S-Just askin', geez…

Y-Yeah, she's pretty good.

S-Wow, I didn't think it would og this well…anyway, see you at school tomorrow! Bye!

Y-Bye!

I ended the conversation and put down my phone. I guess I'll go sleep. I laid down on my bed, trying to avoid the mess I'd made a while ago. Does this mean that were dating now? I guess I'll ask her tomorrow. I really hope so. My feelings for her have only grown stronger after today. I want to make that bond even deeper. I really do.

**A/N: This is the first «perverted» chapter I've written, and GOD IT WAS DAMN HARD! I'll probably make more, butt hat will be in the later chapters. Until next time ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's been 6 days since I published «A Little Pain» and I've already got 7 REVIEWS! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! Anyway, Chapter 10 is up, so enjoy or I'll fucking kill you jk XD ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 10

AYUMI POV

«I'm off!» I yelled and ran outside with my bag in my hand. Oh my god, I still can't believe yesterday happened…The scene was like it was ripped out of some 80's romcom movie. It was so unreal. I guess I really do love him. It was the first time any guy had confessed to me. I was so happy! Yoshiki was hugging me so incredebly tightly. I softly hugged myself as if to keep it from fading away.

«Hey!» I heard someone yell behind me. It was Yoshiki! «Hi!» I yelled back and waved to him. I ran to him and took a hold of his hand. He smiled bashfully and asked: «How'd you sleep?» «Good, what about you?» I said. «Good, I guess…» he answered while looking away. What's wrong with him? Is his face turning red because of the sun? Or is it… It's probably nothing important.

«Hey, Yoshiki. Have you ever heard about the band, **Kalafina**?» I asked him to distract myself from the akwardness. He was interested in music, after all. «I've only heard the name» he answered. «They're a really good singer trio! They have super awesome songs like **Heavenly Blue **and **Hikari Furu. **But my favourite is **Magia. **You should definetely listen to them!» I said smiling. «Okay, sure!» he said. We continued to talk about music all the way until we arrived.

***IN CLASS***

«Hi, Seiko and Naomi!» I said and went to chat with them before class begun. «Well, aren't you cheerful today?» Seiko chuckled. «Did something happen on the picnic?» Naomi asked while creeping up on me. «That's just really creepy!» I yelled and backed off. «Okay okay, but what happened? In all seriousness» Seiko asked. «A lot of things happened actually…» I said quietly. They both froze. I snuck a peek at Yoshiki. He was as usual, talking to Mochida-kun. He noticed me staring, and turned to me. I blushed and looked away nervously. He did the same. This is so akward! Both Naomi and Seiko had observed our little scene and smirked at the blushing me.

Suddenly they both grabbed me by my collar and demanded me in sync: «TELL. ME. NOW!» Err… What should I say? They're not the type to spread rumors, but still… «Well…he confessed to me and…» «WHAT?!» they yelled. Naomi covered her mouth and Seiko scratched her hair. «Damn. For a guy that get embarrased so easily, he sure has some balls» Seiko said in amazement. «That's so adorable! Oh my god!» Naomi squealed and clapsed her own cheeks. I scratched the back of my neck like Yoshiki usually does when he's embarrased. «Wow, you even copied his signature move! You two sure have gotten close!» Seiko chuckled and patted me on the head. «Anything else?» Naomi asked. «He kissed me...» I said and blushed like never before. «HANDS UP IF YOU SAW THAT COMING!» Seiko yelled and raised her hand. Naomi raised hers too but the others in class were like: «The hell's that sociopath talking about?»

«Does that mean that you're dating? Seiko asked. Wow, I never even thought about that! «Err…I don't know…» I admitted flustered. «What do you mean you don't know?» Naomi asked. «Well, we never really talked about that…we just confessed to eachother and...that's actually about it» I answered. «I see…» Seiko mumbled. Suddenly Yui sensei entered the classroom. «Quiet class!» she yelled. As we got quiet, Yui sensei broke into a smile and said: «Well then, since you're quiet now, let's start English class!» She turned to the blackboard and started writing down some grammar rules. I couldn't help but to take a look at Yoshiki again.

He was taking down notes, not noticing me at all. I really hope we're dating down. What if he doesn't want to? God, what do I do if he doesn't want to?! But if he wants to…then I'll try my best to become his perfect, ideal girlfriend. I'll become whatever he wants me to be. If it pleases him, then I'll do it for sure. Just thinking about his happy face made feel all tingly inside. I'll wear makeup everyday. I'll style my hair differently. I'll make him lunch everyday. As long as it makes him happy. It's wierd. I want to keep him all to myself. I want him to be so sucked up on me, that it'll make him look stupid. Is that selfish of me? I can't be the only one who feels this way about the person they're in love with, right?

***LUNCHTIME***

YOSHIKI POV

Ayumi's sitting there with Shinohara and Nakashima. They're all smiling and laughing. Are all girls like that. I thought back on my converation with her this morning. God, she probably noticed that I was blushing! I couldn't just tell her that I had wet dreams about her last night! I can't even tell Satoshi that! «Hey, are you listening to me?» Satoshi said while waving his hand in front of my face. «Hm? Oh, right. What did you say?» I asked him dumbfounded. Satoshi sighed and answered: I asked if you wanted to look at the new cd's I bought at my place, idiot!» «Oh, yeah sure» I answered and turned to Ayumi. In the corner of my eye, I could see Satoshi shaking his head. «You're so obsessed with her, Yoshiki…Don't you ever get tired of looking at her?» he asked like he had no clue. «You're the real idiot here. How can I when we kissed twice yesterday? Besides, I do like her. A lot» I said bluntly. «Yeah, I got that idea…» Satoshi mumbled. Am I her boyfriend now? I told myself that I would ask her today. Well, well. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! I rose up from my seat and started walking to Ayumi. «Dude, where are you going?» Satoshi asked. «Just gonna og talk with Ayumi» I answered and continued walking.

I gently tapped Ayumi on the back while she was eating her box lunch. She straightened up her back and turned around. «What is it, Yoshiki?» she asked. «Do you have a minute?» I asked and pointed at the door that went to the hallway outside of the classroom. «Yeah, of course» Ayumi answered and rose up from her seat. «I'll be back» she told Shinohara and Nakashima. I took her hand and brought her to the rooftop where I often hung out.

«What did you want to talk about?» Ayumi asked. I took a deep breath and asked: «Are we like…dating now?» Ayumi looked down on her shoes. «If you want, then….» she looked flustered as she tried to continue her sentence. Well, this is kinda embarrasing, like to talk about dating and stuff. «I…I really want to be your boyfriend…» I said shyly and looked up to the sky. My heart is pounding fiercly. «Is it okay? I mean, having me as your girlfriend….» Ayumi asked. «Well, I've kissed you twice, so I guess» I said bluntly and grinned. She glared at me and blushed. «I want to be your girlfriend too…» she mumbled in a low voice.

«Hm? You say something?» I asked teasingly. She crossed her arms and yelled: «I wont repeat myself!» I laughed and patted her head. «Well then. It's official.» I said and kissed her cheek. Her ears got red and she looked down. «Mm…let's og back to class…» Ayumi mumbled and walked ahead of me. «HEY! Is this how you treat your boyfriend!?» I yelled at her while following her downstairs. I'm now Ayumi Shinozaki's boyfriend.

The second I thought about that, my heart almost stopped.

**A/N: Yaaaayyyy they're now officially a couple :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Heavenly blue and Hikari Furu are real songs by Kalafina BTW XD Until next time ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11 is up! I added some drama into this chapter, since my friend said that no relationships are perfect 'cause they're all gonna meet bumps on the way. So that's what I tried. ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 11

AYUMI POV

We went back to the classroom, only to be met by curious eyes all over the place. Both me and Yoshiki started blushing, but we sat down on our seats. «So, are you together now?» Naomi asked. «Yes…» I mumbled. «Congratulations, Ayumi!» Seiko said and hugged me. «It's the first time you've had a boyfriend, right?» Naomi asked. «Yeah, it is…» I answered. «It's probably the first time for Knight-kun too. If he doesn't treat you properly, I'll show him what Seikonator is able to do!» Seiko said and flexed her muscles. I chuckled and leaned back in my chair. Is he doing anything after school? I want to hang out with him. Maybe join him home. Woah, not in that way! I guess I'll ask him.

***MATH LESSON WITH YUI SENSEI***

I want to ask him quickly! But I don't want to get scolded by Yui sensei either. Maybe if I send him a note…I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote:

_You mentioned that you're not working today_

_Wanna hang out after school today?_

_-Ayumi_

I folded the paper into a tiny piece and poked the girl next to me on her arm. She turned to me and I gave her the paper piece and pointed at Yoshiki. She nodded and threw it at Yoshiki's desk. It landed right next to his arm. He turned to his side and picked up the paper. He opened it and read it. After he finished reading it, he turned to me and nodded with a smile. I smiled back and blushed. After that, we went back to our work. I can't wait to hang out with my boyfriend! Heh…boyfriend.

***SCHOOL IS OVER***

YOSHIKI POV

«You coming?» I asked Ayumi after she said goodbye to Nakashima and Shinohara. «Yeah!» Ayumi said and took my hand. Then we started walking. «So, where should we go?» I asked her. «I brought money today, so we can go to that cafe today too!» she said and clung onto my arm. She's so adorable. «Hehe, okay» I said to her. We walked until we saw that cafe we were in that time. We went inside and sat down by one of the tables. «What do you wanna order?» Ayumi asked. «I'll take the same as last time. What about you?» I said. «I'll have strawberry pie with a chocolate milkshake» she answered. «Awww…» I sighed. «What?» she asked. «Nothing. You're just so cute!» I said bluntly. «Shut your mouth before my face melts away…» Ayumi said and covered her face.

«Have you decided what you want to order?» the waitress asked us. Her hair was bob-styled and peach-colored and her eyes were emerald-green. «A strawberry pie and chocolate milkshake for the lady and a tiramisu and extra black coffee for me» I answered. «That will be 690 yen» the waitress said while writing down the orders. Just as I was going to put down the money, Ayumi stopped me and put down her own money. «Wh-what are you…» I asked her. She smiled and answered: «It'll be my treat today!» The waitress took the money and left. «You didn't have to…» I mumbled in regret. «I can't let you pay all the time, can I?» Ayumi said and crossed her arms. «I guess not» I answered.

«Why did you order the same thing?» Ayumi asked me while leaning her face on her hand. «I'm not the guy that likes to try new things, really» I answered. «I see» she said. Suddenly the waitress came back in a flash with our orders. Where'd she come from?! I took a piece of tiramisu and put it in my mouth. «Oishii desu!» I said, making Ayumi giggle at my goofiness. «You're such a dork!» she said while giggling. «You think so? Why don't you try it for yourself?» I asked her with a sly smirk and reached out a piece of the tiramisu with my fork. Ayumi looked flustered for a moment, but she put it in her mouth and chewed it. «Wow, it really is delicious!» Ayumi said with widened eyes. «Want to try mine too?» she asked and smiled sweetly. I ate the piece of strawberry pie and smiled: «It's really sweet!» I said. «I know, right?» Ayumi laughed and continued eating. «Hey, Ayumi?» I asked. «Yeah?» she asked. «Do you…want to come to my place after we've finished eating?» I asked her. «I wonder why it sounds perverted when you say it like that…» she mumbled. «Shut up!» I said. «I just want to show you my apartment…» «Okay, then» Ayumi said and quickly finished her pie and milkshake. «Let's go!» Ayumi said and helped me up from my seat. «Yeah, I'm coming» I said and went with her outside. While we held hands, I followed her to my apartment.

***15 MINUTES OF ROMANTIC WALKING SEQUENCE LATER***

«Make yourself at home» I said and took her jacket. She looked around in the simple, yet kinda cozy apartment of mine. «I know it's not much, but…» «It's okay. I kinda like it. It's very cozy» Ayumi said and smiled at me. She's so pretty. She laid down on my couch and crossed her legs. I don't think I can control myself. The thought of me and Ayumi, all alone in my place…Fuck you instincts. I can't to anything to Ayumi. Suddenly, her eyes landed on an object and she ran towards it. «Is this your guitar?» she asked me. «Yeah, it is» I said and scratched the back of my neck. «Yoshiki, can you…play a song for me?» she asked me sweetly. «Um…sure» I answered. How can I say no to her? I took the guitar and sat down on the couch. As she sat down next to me, I started playing. I played my own guitar cover of **Magia **by **Kalafina. **It did seem that she liked it, since she was staring at me wide-eyed as she was listening to me. I guess she recognized it. When the song ended, she started clapping. I blushed and looked down. «It was Magia, right?! It was so amazing!» she praised me while smiling. «Heh, thanks» I said bashfully. She rose up from the couch and headed to my room. I followed her.

«Your room is rather simple. I like it though!» she said as she looked around my room. «Thanks, I guess. I don't have a thing for decorations shall we say…» I said and looked at her neck. Her skin is so pure and white…it's really soft-looking. I want to touch it. God, NO! I can't do this! But it's so tempting! I have to give in…I can't control myself…

AYUMI POV

I was admiring Yoshiki's room until I suddenly felt someone's breath on my neck. It was tickling me. «Yoshiki…?» I said while standing still. He wrapped his arms around me and took my hands. «L-let me og, please…» I said kinda scared. What the hell was he doing?! He isn't going to… «Yor hands are so beautiful…..» he mumbled and kissed them both. «Yoshiki! Stop it!» I said. What the hell is wrong with him?! I can't let him do this to me! He started sucking on my neck while stroking my belly from under my clothes. I desperetaly tried not to let out a moan. I summoned up all the strength and shaked him off me and yelled: «STOP IT!» He stopped and suddenly looked like he was his own usual self. He stared at his hands and looked terrified. «A-ayumi….I-I'm…» he said with a look of regret in his eyes.

«Is this why you wanted me to date you?!» I screamed at him terrified and extremely angry. He looked at me with widened eyes. «I guess I misjudged you, Yoshiki! I yelled at him. I can't be with him if this is how he's going to act. My whole body was shaking in anger and fear. «Ayumi, listen to m..»

«I HATE YOU, YOSHIKI! JUST GO AND DIE!»

After I yelled out those words, I ran out of his apartment while tears were streaming down my face. «AYUMIIIIIII!» I could hear Yoshiki scream after me. _I hate you…_I didn't mean to say it like that. But I still can't forgive him for doing that to me! I was in the middle of the street, when I collapsed on the ground with my hands covering my wet eyes and cheeks. Yoshiki, why? I don't want to do it when we've just been dating for a couple of hours! It's like he's been cheating on me… this is different. But I've still been betrayed.

Maybe I was wrong when I thought that this relationship would be flawless.

**A/N: DUH-RAMA! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Until then ;3 BTW It's been a week since I released «A little Pain» and I've got 4 favs, 5 follows and 7 reviews! Gee, I can't thank you enough!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Euughhhh, my belly hurts so much :S I probably ate too much french fries :P Anyways, PLZ ENJOY CHAPTER 12 ;3**

Chapter 11

YOSHIKI POV

Oh no. Oh no. What have I done?! I stared at my shaking hands. What did I do? This can't be happening. _I HATE YOU YOSHIKI! JUST OG DIE! _Those are harsh words. But no girl can just be fine after a guy tried to do that to her. I'm such a fucking idiot! She's probably completely broken right now! I have to call her! I ran to the living room, grabbed my phone and dialed Ayumi's number.

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP_

«FUCK!» I yelled and threw my phone on the floor. I leaned my forehead in my hand. Just when I thought things were going so great between us, I just HAD to do that! I slammed my fist on the wall. «DAMMIT ALL!» Manly tears streamed down my face. Ayumi…don't leave me. Don't leave me alone in this cruel world…I can't think of a life without you being here with me… I have to apologize to her tomorrow.

AYUMI POV

I almost suffocated myself by pressing my face into my pillow. It was soaking wet by tears. Yoshiki called me. I don't want to talk to him right now. I told myself that I wouldn't cry. That I would be angry and destroy stuff instead. Yet I can't stop crying. I'd called Seiko and Naomi and I told them what had happened. I could feel the heat of Seiko's anger even though she was on the other end. She said that she would give Yoshiki what he deserved tomorrow. I thought that it would make me happy. But it didn't. I honestly don't know how the thought made me feel. It's not like I never want to do it with him! It's just that…we had only been dating for about 4 hours! I don't know life anymore. It's like Yoshikis lips on my neck shattered the cheerful world I'd been in. He wont be forgiven easily, shall we say. I sobbed even more into my pillow. Quietly, I didn't want mom and the others to hear me and get worried. What should I do tomorrow at school, then?! I'm so tired…I have to sleep…

***The very next day…at school***

YOSHIKI POV

«DUDE, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!» Satoshi yelled in my ear shocked. «I don't know!» I yelled back and looked down on my shoes. «No wonder she ran out of your apartment while crying!» Satoshi said while glaring at me. It's not like I didn't know why she did so either. Fucking idiot. «You have to apologize to her, man!» Satoshi said. «I will! I'm not stupid!» I said irritated. It's gonna be hard, for sure. At first, she'll probably not even talk to me. It wouldn't be suprising if she did. «Speak of the devil…» Satoshi mumbled and pointed to the left. I turned to the left, and my eyes widened at the sight of Ayumi with red, puffy eyes and bleary eyes. Nakashima and Shinohara were next to her with worried looks. I ran against them and yelled: «AYUMI! Wait up! I have to talk to you!» She glared at me and yelled: «DON'T TALK TO ME!» Then, Ayumi just ignored me and ran to the door that led to the school hallway. Nakashima and Shinohara glared at me. I gulped and Shinohara mumbled: «Go ahead, Boobie-chan. I'll be coming soon…» Nakashima nodded and went after Ayumi.

Shinohara glared at me with fire building up in her eyes. Then, all of sudden, she grabbed my collar with a tight grip and slammed my back against my locker. «OW! That hurt!» I yelled. «That hurt?! THAT HURT!? LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO AYUMI!» she screamed and slapped me hard across my cheek. Damn, where does she get all this fucking strength from! «YOU MOLESTER LITTLE SHIT!» Shinohara yelled and kicked me in the crotch. «AGGHHHH!» I yelled. Blood started pipling out from the corner of my lower lip. «What is going on here!?» Yui sensei yelled and ran to us. With some effort, she managed to seperate Shinohara from me. «Shinohara, calm down!» Yui sensei yelled. Shinohara slowly calmed down. When she did, she pushed her out of the way and went to the classroom. «What happened?» Yui sensei asked while wiping my face with a handerchief. «Nothing special…» I mumbled. «Let's get you to the nurse's office» Yui sensei said and carried me to the nurse.

***After being cured by the nurse and resting (2 and a half hours later)***

I was resting on the nurse's bead while thinking of the beating Shinohara gave me. I didn't get to apologize to her. DAMN! I have to apologize! I have to show her just how much I love her! If only she knew, maybe all this wouldn't have happened. Just because of my FUCKING HUMANLY INSTINCTS! I feel like shit now. But Ayumi's probably feeling even worse than me at this point. How can I face her after what I did to her?! How?! JUST HOW?! The little pain my chest was back on the road. I have to let out my feelings for her. I rose up from my bed, still tired but I have to do this! I ran outside to the hallway and ran up the stairs. «Kishinuma, you have to rest more!» the nurse yelled after me. «THAT CAN WAIT!» I yelled back to her. I could hear her running to my classroom. She's probably going to tell Yui sensei. Perfect. I ran and ran with my tired legs until I reached the rooftop. I stood right in front of the rail. I started to stand up on the rail. «KISHINUMA, WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?» I could hear Yui sensei yell behind me. I turned around and saw the terrified eyes of almost the whole class staring at me. «YOSHIKI!» the voice of my angel yelled. The angel ran out of the crowd and neared herself to me. «I knew you were crazy, butt his crazy!? GET DOWN FROM THERE!» she yelled terrified and angry. I have to speak up!

«LISTEN TO ME! JUST THIS ONE TIME, AYUMI, OR ELSE I'LL JUMP!»

The whole class, including Ayumi stared at me shockingly. «What…?» Ayumi whispered. Tears streamed down my face. «DO YOU GET IT NOW!? JUST HOW IMPORTANT YOU ARE TO ME?!» I asked in loud but shaky voice. Ayumi looked even more scared then yesterday. Butt his has to be done, if I want her to understand. I continued to yell:

«I admit, I did a HUGE mistake! Your reaction shattered my heart into a million pieces and I won't be able to forgive myself for hurting you! Ayumi, you are more important to me than anything in this world! I don't expect you to forgive me this easily, but I just want you to listen! I promise you that from now on, I won't touch you unless you want me to! I don't care if I jump and lose my life here and now, because YOU ARE MY LIFE RIGHT NOW, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I LOVE YOU GODDAMMIT!»

Tears were trailing down Ayumi's gentle face. The whole class were witnessing this including Yui sensei and you could tell that they were shocked. Ayumi walked to me and reached out her arms. «You are mine too, Yoshiki…» she whispered while smiling through her tears. I went down from the rail and walked straight into her arms and embraced her. «Please forgive me…» I whispered into her ear. She just simply nodded and closed her eyes.

Suddenly the whole class started clapping and whisteling at us as we were hugging eachother. Yui sensei and some of the girls were even sniffing a little bit. We both started blushing and stopped hugging. Yui sensei wiped away a tear and clapped her hands twice: «Let's go back to class, everyone!» she said and lead us all back to the classroom. I held Ayumi's hand tightly all the way. When we arrived in the classroom, Ayumi formed the words «I love you» with her mouth without letting out her voice to me. I smiled and sat down on my seat.

I really am a idiot, aren't I?

**A/N: .KAWAAAAAIIIII! OMG THAT WAS SO ADORABLE! Hope u enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will most probably be uploaded tomorrow. Until then ;3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I wrote this chapter yesterday, but due to an extremely bad internet connection, I couldn't publish it until today :P This chapter is gonna be longer than usual BTW. Anyways as always, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 13

AYUMI POV

***SCHOOL IS OVER ca 4 pm***

«I can't believe the prom is delayed for a month!» I said in an annoyed tone. I was really looking forward to it and now I have to wait almost TWO MONTHS! «Honestly, I think it's better this way» Yoshiki said. «Why?» I asked. «Isn't it more fitting for a prom to be celebrated almost the end of the semester? Besides, I haven't bought a tuxedo yet» he answered. «I guess…» I mumbled.

After his passionate speech to me, I forgave him for his actions and we got back together. I'm way too forgiving. But I still love him, even now. As long as he has learned from his mistake and apologized, I am able to give him a new chance. And honestly, I don't regret it one bit. «Ayumi?» Yoshiki said. «Yes?» I answered. «Since we are together now, that means that we're automatically planning to go to the prom together, right?» he asked me. «Yeah, I suppose» I answered. «That's good…» he mumbled shyly. For a tough-looking guy, he sure is adorable and shy. I couldn't help but to smile at his innocence.

_Riiiiiiing!_

«Is that your phone?» Yoshiki asked. I nodded and answered the phone:

A-Hello?

?-Ayumi, it's me! Is school over yet?

A-Mom?! Um, yeah school is over. How come?

M-That boy, Yoshiki right? Is he with you right now?

I gulped. Oh crap, don't tell me she wants to meet him now! Why today out of all days?! Yoshiki noticed that I looked really severe and looked at me worriedly.

A-Yeah, he is. Don't tell me th-

M-Oh my, I have made waaaay too much miso soup and chicken curry! There's no way just the four of us could eat all of this! Why don't you invite your boyfriend for dinner tonight at our house?

A-MOM! You made so much on purpose, didn't you!?

M-Hihi, that's a secret honey! Ask him please! I would love to meet this highschool crush of yours!

A-Ugh….fine…

M-Yayyyy! Don't worry I'll make sure everyone behaves! Goodbye Ayumi! Love you!

A-bye…

The call ended. This is so NOT going to end well. «Was it your mom?» Yoshiki asked dumbfounded. «Yeah…» I mumbled. «What did she say?» Yoshiki asked. «You're not doing anything tonight, are you?» I asked him. «I'm going to work from 7 pm to 10 pm. Why?» he said. «My mom wants to meet you…don't worry. My dad does night-shifts on Thursdays, so he won't be home. My sister will be there though» I said. Yoshiki widened his eyes in surprise, but it quickly turned grim. «What's wrong?» I asked him. «I don't think they'll…like me…» he answered while looking down. «Why would you think that?» I asked him. «Haven't you got the point yet? My hair is naturally bleached, my eyes are really damn sharp and my clothes are unclean! In other words, I look like a fucking thug that just came back from killing a person or two! Why would they want their cute and innocent daughter to be dating a former delinquent like me?!» he said with a huge confidence. Yoshiki…I pulled him in for a hug. «Ayumi…» he mumbled. «I don't care. Even if they would want to kill you after tonight, I wont let them. Just remember that there is a girl that has all the affection in the world for you» I said. «It's cute when you say it like that…» he said and blushed.

«But if you really think that you're this unclean, then I shall fix you up!» I said and started pulling his arm. «Where are we going?!» he asked. «To your place! I want to make you a little bit more presentable!» I said while pulling him hard. «WHAT?!» he yelled in panic. I laughed while running. He gave up and ran with me to his apartment.

***15 MINUTES OF PULLING SEQUENCE LATER***

YOSHIKI POV

I opened the door to my apartment and let Ayumi og inside first. «Let me take your jacket» I said and reached out to take off her jacket. «Well, aren't you a gentleman» she said sweetly and allowed me. I chuckled and hung up my own and her jacket. «You aren't going to make me a dragqueen, are you?» I asked sarcastically. Ayumi giggled and answered: «You'll see. But first; Do you mind if I take a shower?» What? Is she gonna take a shower…at my place? Damn these hormones! «Go ahead…» I said and showed her the way to the bathroom. «Thank you!» she said and closed the door.

I could hear her taking off a layer of cloth, one after another. I guess it's okay to get turned on…since she's not in the same room as me. After a couple of minutes with the water running, I heard her step out of the shower while humming **Magia **by **Kalafina.** She really loves that song, doesn't she? Even if the lyrics are really dark and stuff. She should be dressed by now. I guess I'll hand her a hairbrush. I turned the doorknob to the bathroom and opened the door:

«Hey Ayumi? Do you need a hairbr- AAAAAAAAGHHHHH!»

I screamed out in embarrasment as I realized that Ayumi was still in her bra and panties when I opened the door. «Kyaaaaaa!» she screamed while covering herself with a nearby towel. «I'M SO SORRY!» I screamed and threw the hairbrush to her and hurriedly closed the door. «Next time you should knock, you pervert!» she yelled. «I'M SORRY!» I yelled again. But the image of her half naked was stuck in my mind.

***10 MINUTES LATER***

Ayumi entered the living room with a flushed face and quivering pupils. I looked down on my feet nervously. This is so fucking akward. Ayumi coughed and asked: «Are you ready for your makeover, Yo-chan?» «Nothing too fancy I hope…» I mumbled while she got a hairbrush, a wet towel and the cologne Satoshi gave me. «Raise your face, would you?» she asked me. I did like she told me so she could gently wash my face with the wet towel and some face cream. After she finished washing me, she brushed out my hair carefully. «Is this really necessary? I asked her. «If you want to make a good impression on my family, then yes. You have a great personality, so now we just have to make you look a little more «proper» she answered while smiling. My hair was now smooth and shiny, but she wasn't done yet. She opened my closet and searched for a fitting outfit. She took out the shirt and jeans I wore on our first date at the amusement park and handed them over to me. «Change into this» she demanded me. «Haaaii, Ayumi-sama…» I sung in a goofy tone and went to my room to change.

***2 minutes of changing sequence later***

«What do you think?» I asked her while doing a 360 for her. Her eyes widened at the sight of me and her face got flushed pure red. «Th-that's not fair!» she said while crossing her arms. «What is?» I asked her confused. «I'm the one who's supposed to make you flustered…» she mumbled while blushing. I started laughing and stroked her cheek with my fingertips. «You're so cute…» I whispered while leaning my face closer to hers. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to me as well.

Then our lips smashed together.

I can't get enough of her softness. I carefully forced my tounge in between her lips and explored her mouth. She gave a soft, adorable moan and let her tounge dance in circles around my own. This feels too good…When we broke the kiss, a string of saliva were still connecting our lips. We both smiled bashfully and backed off from eachother. «I kind of missed this feeling…» she mumbled. I did too. Even this feeling of akwardness felt wonderful. «You look really good, by the way» she said with a slight chuckle. «Shall we og, then?» I asked her. She nodded and rose up from the couch. We both put on our jackets and shoes and went to Ayumi's house.

***20 MINUTES OF WALKING SEQUENCE***

AYUMI POV

«Are you ready?» I asked him. «Yeah» he said with his lips pressed tightly together. «Don't get so tensed up. They're not the type to judge people by their appearences» I said to build up his confidence. He simply nodded and looked straight at the door. What I didn't tell him, was that I was just as nervous as he was right now. I had no idea how mom and Hinoe would react to him. I took a deep breath, unlocked the door and went inside with Yoshiki by my side.

«I'm home!» I yelled. «Ojamashimasu!» Yoshiki yelled and took of his shoes and jacket. My mom and Hinoe appeared in front of us in a flash with expectation in their faces. They sure got surprised by the blond boy standing next to me, but a second later their faces got satisfied. «Welcome!» mom said and took Yoshiki's jacket with a cheerful expression. Yoshiki smiled, bowed and introduced himself: «Hello! I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma. Nice to meet you both!» Mom and Hinoe looked pleased at his friendly behaviour. Mom shook his hand firmly and said: «The pleasure is all mine, Yoshiki-kun! I'm Ayumi's mother, Asuka Shinozaki and this is my eldest daugther, Hinoe!» Hinoe shook his hand as well and said: «So you are Ayumi's boyfriend, huh? I must say, she has a special taste when it comes to boys!» «HINOE!» I yelled. Yoshiki handled it well though. He chuckled and answered: «I couldn't agree more! I don't know what part of me she finds attractive!» Geez, what the hell is he doing?. At least he's making a good impression. Hinoe and mom laughed with him. «My, my, what a charming boy! Well, come on in and make yourself at home, Yoshiki-kun!» mom said and showed him the way to the living room. «Thanks, Shinozaki-san!» Yoshiki said. «Please, call me Asuka!» mom said. «Hehe, okay…» Yoshiki said akwardly and sat down on the couch. «I'll og reheat the curry, so make yourself comfortable!» mom said and went to the kitchen.

I patted Yoshiki on the shoulder as if to tell him that he's doing a good job. He smiled to me with sparkling eyes. «Are you two having some kind of telepathic conversation here?» Hinoe asked teasingly. We both started blushing. «Would you mind if I ask a couple of questions?» Hinoe asked Yoshiki. Oh boy, here it comes. «No, of course not» Yoshiki answered. Hinoe smiled in relief and asked: «How do you know Ayumi?» «We're in the same class and we will be for the next 3 years» he answered. «I see…» Hinoe said. «Dinner is ready!» mom yelled from the kitchen. All four of us sat down on the table, put our hands together and said in sync: «Itadakimasu!»

Then we started eating. «This is delicious, Asuka-san!» Yoshiki said after a single bite of the chicken curry. «Thank you! This is my favourite thing to make, so I'm glad you like it!» mom said thankfully. After a couple of minutes with silence, mom spoke up: «So, how did you two meet?» «We're in the same class, so that's kinda where we got to know eachother» I answered. It's easier to say it that way. I'm sure it wouldn't be such a good idea to speak about Yoshiki's fight with Tsubota. «Just how long have you two been together?» Hinoe asked. «Almost three days» Yoshiki answered. Woah, it feels like we've been dating for months! «How many dates have you been on?» Hinoe asked. «Two big dates and two small dates» I answered. The big dates were the amusement park and the picnic while the small ones were when we were at the cafe. «Would you tell me a little bit about yourself, Yoshiki-kun?» mom asked. Oh no! How is he going to handle this one?! Come on, Yoshiki you can do it! He looked troubled for a second but he said:

«I was born the 8th of November. I live in a small apartment not that far from here. After school, I work part-time in a music shop downtown. In my free time, I like to listen to music and play instruments. I absoulutely love music.»

Good job Yoshiki! He avoided the shady details with style! Mom and Hinoe smiled and neither of them looked suspicious in any way. Thank. God. «That's really interesting!» mom said. «Ayumi is SO obsessed with you, you know that? A couple of days ago, she practiced for hours trying to say your first name!» Hinoe said. «HINOE, SHUT UP!» I said while blushing. Yoshiki was blushing too, but he looked grateful. «My goodness! How adorable you two are!» mom said and awed. We started blushing even more. «Anyways, I would love to hear you play sometime!» Hinoe said. «Yeah, sure» Yoshiki answered and continued eating. «Thank you so much for taking care of my troublesome daughter! I hope you are treating her properly!» mom said in a serious voice. Yoshiki gulped. «Don't worry, mom. He's being very kind to me» I said to reassure her. «That's good!» mom chuckled and continued eating.

We were all chatting and laughing together even after we finished eating. They both seemed to approve of Yoshiki, which made me sink my shoulders in relief. Hours pass by, and before we knew it it was already time for Yoshiki to leave. «Thanks for inviting me!» Yoshiki said and waved. «Thank you for coming!» mom said and smiled. I went with him outside to give him a personal goodbye.

«See? They really like you» I said. He smiled and said: «Your mom is way too nice. She accepted me already after the first few seconds of meeting me» «You did a flawless job, Yoshiki. I'm proud of you» I said with graditude. He blushed and nodded. I stood on my tip toes and pulled him in for a quick kiss. I barely felt his lips, but it was just as a goodbye message, so it was enough. «See you tomorrow!» I said and waved. «Yeah, see you!» Yoshiki said and ran outside of the estate with a smile.

I went back inside, only to be met with two satisfied faces. «What a lovely boy…» mom said in a low voice. «He seems incredebly nice!» Hinoe said and smiled. Momp ut her hand on my cheek and said: «Ayumi. That boy is the one of the best race. You are really lucky to have someone like him!» I nodded and went upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed. I can't believe I was angry at him this morning. This day has been long, for sure.

Under no circumstances, do I regret forgiving him.

**A/N: Must sleeeeeep…..hope u enjoyed ;3 until next time ;3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Fuck, I really hate Sundays. CHAPTER 14 IS UP! BTW I think this story will have at least 20 chapters so be prepared for a looooong fanfic, guys XD Anyways, ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 14

**2 weeks later….it's Friday btw**

YOSHIKI POV

Me and Ayumi have been together for over 2 weeks now. We're used to hold hands and go together to and from school. Not long from after I held that romantic speech for Ayumi and the rest of the class, it got known that we were a couple. I guess it's fine, but most people probably think that we're not a good match. Well, as long as the people that are closest to Ayumi accepts me, then I'm fine with it. I haven't met Ayumi's dad yet, though. And she hasn't met my sister yet. I don't think it's a good idea for Ayumi to meet my parents just yet. Wait. Miki's going to visit me after school today. If Ayumi's not doing anything, I can introduce them to eachother! School is almost over. I'll just have to be patient.

***SCHOOL IS OVER***

«You're late» Ayumi said while frowning. «Sorry, just had to talk to Satoshi» I said. She took my hand and started walking. «Hey Ayumi?» I said. «Yes?» she said while looking at me. «I've met your family now. Isn't it fair if you get to meet my sister?» I asked her. «I would love to meet her!» Ayumi said while smiling. Thank god. I don't want her to think of Miki as some kind of rival. «I see. That's good. Would it be okay if you met her today?» I asked her. «Hmm…I don't have any plans today, so why not?» she said. «Cool! I'll tell her!» I said while smiling. «That means that we're going to your place, right? Then let's hurry!» Ayumi said and pulled me just like she did 2 weeks ago. «Wait up!» I yelled and ran with her.

***15 MINUTES OF PULLING SEQUENCE LATER***

AYUMI POV

«Shouldn't you clean up a little bit if you're expecting a guest?» I sighed while looking at the living room with clothes and dirty dishes all over the place. «Sorry…» Yoshiki mumbled and picked up some of the clothes while I picked up the dirty dishes. «You don't have to do this, y'know!» Yoshiki said as if he was scolding me. «Whatever…» I mumbled and put them in the dishwasher. «I can't believe you…» Yoshiki sighed and sat down on the couch. «Shouldn't you call her?» I asked and sat down on the couch with him. Yoshiki nodded and picked up his phone. He dialed Miki's number and pressed the green button.

She picked up almost at once. I probably shouldn't listen to their conversation. While those two were talking, I went through some of the games he had. Wow, he really has a lot of them… «You finished lookin' at my games?» he asked while chuckling. «Sorry, but I couldn't just listen yo you two, right?» I asked him. «Honestly, I wouldn't mind» Yoshiki said. I sat down next to him on the couch. «What did she say?» I asked him. «She's on her way. She sounded really excited to meet you» he said while smiling. «That's good…» I said and leaned heavily onto his chest. He put his arm around me. «Did you think that she would try to steal me away from you?» he asked me teasingly while smirking. «Sh-shut up!» I said and crossed my arms while blushing. Yoshiki laughed and put his cheek onto mine. «Don't worry. I'm all yours» he whispered in a sensual way. «KYAAAAA!» I screamed and pushed him away almost violently. He looked really startled. «S-sorry….» I said while sitting down again. «No need to yell, geez…» he mumbled as if rejected. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I neared my face to his and stared into his eyes.

«I'm sorry, Yoshiki» I said while stroking his cheek. He looked away and mumbled: «I won't forgive you that easily» «What do you want me to do, then?» I asked him. He looked like he was in deep thought. Then all of sudden, he started to smirk and stared at me. «If you tell me that you love me, then I'll forgive you» he said. «W-what?!» I almost yelled. «You haven't told me that ever since that night at the meadow!» he said. I guess he's right. He has told me that he loves me two times, so it's only fair.

«I love you»

Yoshiki slightly blushed and neared his face to my ear and whispered: «One more time» «WHAT?! That's not fair!» I said. «Do you want my forgiveness, or not?» he asked with a sly smirk. I frowned and took a deep breath:

«I love you, Yoshiki»

«One more time»

«I love you»

«One more time»

«I lov-mph!»

I couldn't finish my sentence before Yoshiki fiercly put his lips on top of mine. «Mmm…Yoshiki…» I said in a muffled voice. I laid down on the couch with him on top of me. While fiercly kissing him, I put my arms around his neck and pressed him closer to me. When we broke the kiss, we were both completely out of breath. We panted heavily, but as soon as we got our breath back, we smashed our lips together one more time. This is like a scene in a romance anime… Yoshiki slowly tried to pull of my top when suddenly-

_*DING DONG!*_

We hurriedly got up from the couch. «I'll open it!» I said and walked to the door. I turned the doorknob and opened the door. A tiny, dark-blond girl with sharp dark-green eyes stood there with with two huge paperbags. She's so cute! She's dressed like those Harajuku girls with pigtails, colored hair-clips and super cute accessories! She looked at me with a surprised look and asked with a high-pitched voice, similar to the voices in the anime **Lucky Star: **«Could you be….Ayumi Shinozaki-san?» «Yes, I am. And you are Miki-chan, right!» I asked her.

Suddenly, her face turned into a huge smiley-face. She jumped up and hugged me tightly. Wh-what is she doing?! «You remembered my name! I'm so glad! I didn't think you would be so pretty, Ayumi-san! Thank you for taking care of onii-san! He's my precious big brother so he needs a good girl to keep him grounded!» she said while almost squeezing me to death. «Slow down there, Miki!» Yoshikis said and seperated us. My goodness, she's even cuter than Yuka! «Introduce yourself properly this time!» Yoshiki said. Miki bowed and said: «Nice to meet you! I am Miki Kishinuma and I'm 14 years old!» «Good job!» Yoshiki said and patted her head. «Your sister sure is cute!» I said and smiled. Miki blushed and giggled. She showed us the paper bags and said: «I bought some sushi and Pocari Sweat! Let's eat together!» «Geez, you didn't have to…» Yoshiki mumbled and sweatdropped. «Nonsense! I want us all to have a good time!» Miki said and sat down on the dinner table. «C'mon, let's eat!» she said. Wes at down with her and opened the bottles with pocari sweat and the sushi boxes.

We were eating sushi and talking about hobbies with Miki for a couple of hours. She really is a cute and nice girl! «Hey, Onii-san? Have you entered the guitar camp yet? You gotta hurry, y'know! I'm sure there's a lot of people who wants to get in! Miki said. Guitar camp? What guitar camp? «What are you talking about?» I asked. «Well, there's a guitar camp that's going to be held in a month that lasts for two weeks. I was going to sign myself in today, actually» Yoshiki answered. «That's a great idea! You can get even better in guitar-playing!» I said. «Yeah, I guess» Yoshiki mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. But when I thought well about it: I can't see Yoshiki for two weeks straight. Those two weeks will get lonely, for sure. But if Yoshiki really wants this, then I won't stop him. I can't be selfish when it comes to our relationship. «I'm going to the bathroom» Yoshiki said and rose up from his seat. He closed the door to the bathroom, so Miki and I were alone in the kitchen.

«You know…» Miki said. «Hm?» I mumbled. «He sure has changed these past few weeks…» Miki said with a dreamy expression on her face. «What do you mean?» I asked her. Miki giggled and answered: «It has to be your influence, Ayumi-san! He used to act really negative towards…well, everything actually! He wouldn't stop for a moment to think about those happy times where you would be with your friends and eat some take-away with them. He's my precious brother, and I always thought that I would be the one to cheer up his day with my own words and action safter heg ot kicked out. But now…» Miki paused and took a deep breath. She continued: «Now he has you, Ayumi-san. I noticed the way he was looking at you. You really mean a lot to him. I guess you've got that idea by now. And like I said, he has changed a lot after he started dating you. He's a lot more easier to approach now than before. I like him better this way, though!»

Miki looked at me with gratitude and said: «Thank you, Ayumi-san. For taking care of my troublesome, blunt and idiotic older brother» Wow. Yoshiki is really precious to Miki. He sure is lucky to have a thoughtful younger sister like her. I nodded and blushed. «What have you two been talking about?» Yoshiki asked when he came out of the bathroom. «Oh, nothing!» Miki giggled and drank some Pocari sweat. Yoshiki sat back down with us and asked me: «Hey Ayumi? The amusement park is open tomorrow. Should we og together?» «Yeah, of course!» I said exited. Another date with him, I can't wait!

I'm glad I got to meet Miki. Turned out she is just as wonderful and admirable as her brother.

**A/N: I didn't have a clue of how Miki ACTUALLY looked, so I just came up with something. I wanted her to somehow look similar to Yoshiki :P BTW if you're a perv and want more perverted chapters, then don't worry; THOSE KIND OF MOMENTS will come, so be patient plz. Hope u enjoyed! Until next time ;3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: CHAPTER 15 IS UP! YAY! ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 15

AYUMI POV

***THE VERY NEXT DAY (SATURDAY MORNING AT THE MALL)**

Hmm….which one is the cutest one? I don't want to look like a slut with a black bikini. Maybe one with a pastel color? Honestly, I rarely wore bikinis. Mostly beacuse of my low confidence in my bust-size. But they've grown, so now I'm a full B-cup! I guess I just had to be patient. But…why would Yoshiki ask me to wear a bikini so suddenly?

***FLASHBACK TO SATURDAY 8.00 AM***

_*RIIING! RIING!*_

_I picked up my phone while I was still in bed. I'm so tired….. I answered the call:_

_A-Hello?_

_Y-Sorry, did I wake you up?_

_A-Yoshiki? It's okay. What is it?_

_Y-Well, since we're going to the amusent park this afternoon…would it be okay to go bathing at the lake by the meadow we were in for about two weeks ago?_

_A-Bathing after the amusement park? Sounds like a good idea! I'm in!_

_Y-It's just one thing…_

_A-What is it?_

_Y-Would it be okay if…if you wore a b-bikini?_

_A-A bikini?!_

_Y-Yeah….if it's not too much trouble, that is…_

_A-That's not it…._

_Y-You don't have to! It's just…_

_A-Sure…I'll buy one in a couple of hours._

_Y-Really?! O-okay…See you at 3 pm!_

_A-Yeah! Bye!_

_*_**END OF FLASHBACK***

I kept looking around in the store, but I couldn't find one that captured my attention. I didn't think it would be this hard to buy a bikini. But the moment after I thought that, my eyes started focusing on a coral-colored bikini with spaghetti-straps and some decorations with fake diamonds. It. Is. PERFECT! I have to get that one! But I should probably try it on first. I went into the changing room and changed into the super cute bikini. I looked myself in the mirror. It looks really nice! Yup, I'll buy it! I payed the whole 990 yen for that one. I did this for your selfish wants, Yoshiki!

YOSHIKI POV

«You pervert…» Miki said with a glare. «What?» I asked her while changing into a black t-shirt. I also put on by swim pants instead of my boxers since we were going to take a bath at the lake. «You asked Ayumi-san to wear a bikini. Is that because you want to have a better look on her «unseeables?» she asked while smirking and staring at me. Gulp. Unseeables? Does she mean…»SHUT UP!» I yelled in embarrasment. That seemed to only please her more. «Hehe, you're so blunt!» she said while laughing. «Hmph…» I mumbled. That's only half of the truth. I guess I do want to see her in a bikini, but it's not just that.

I wanted her too feel a little more confident about her curves and features. Because in my eyes, she is absoulutely perfect. «Onii-san…can I ask you something?» Miki asked. «Sure, you can ask me anything» I answered. Miki hesitated. Was is something complicated? She took a deep breath and asked:

«Do…do you want to do it with Ayumi-san?»

W-whaaaaa?! If I want to do i-i-it with Ayumi! Sure, I've thought about that for a while, but… Why is she even asking me about this?! But still; We've only been together for 2 weeks and we're both 17, so…but I still want to do it with her… «I…I do…kinda…» I answered with a face redder than a cherry. «I see….you have to be careful, though…» Miki said with a surprisingly serious face. «Why is that?» I asked her. «Ayumi is very delicate. I can tell. She's like the cute and fragile duckling you want to love and protect. Be careful not to hurt her in any way» Miki said very earnestly. «I won't» I answered. Why would I do anything to hurt her anyawy? Besides, I promised her. I promised her that I wouldn't touvh her unless she wanted me to. I intend to keep that promise.

«Onii-san, it's almost 3 o'clock, you gotta hurry!» Miki yelled and pointed at the clock. «I got it, geez!» I yelled back. «I have to go home 5 o'clock, so I'll make sure to lock the door» she said and turned on the TV. I nodded and grabbed the keys. «I'm off!» I yelled and waved to her from the door. «Have fun!» she yelled back and waved. I closed the door, and ran to Ayumi's house.

***20 MINUTES OF RUNNING SEQUENCE LATER***

I hurriedly pressed the doorbell. After about 15 seconds, Ayumi herself opened with red cheeks. «Hi!» I said. «Hi!» she said and locked the door. «Are you ready?» I asked her while offering her my hand. «Yeah…» she said and took my hand with a smile. While running to the bus station I asked her: «Did you buy a bikini?» «Yeah, I did! I'm wearing it right now» she answered. I got kind of relieved. I guess she got a little bit of confidence, then. «That's good!» I said. When we reached the station, we got on the bus that drove to the amusement park.

***20 MINUTES OF BUS SEQUENCE LATER***

AYUMI POV

«We're here!» I yelled and grabbed his hand. We both ran out of the bus and payed for our tickets. «I still get amazed by how big this place is» Yoshiki chuckled. «Yeah, I do too» I said. The huge rollercoasters and the ferris wheel was still there. «Let's og take some rides now!» Yoshiki said and grabbed my hand. He pulled me towards the fastest one. I'm actually kind of scared! This reminds me…our first date. He was just as excited back then as he is now. «Wait up!» I said and followed him.

***A FEW ROLLERCOASTERS LATER***

«Your stomach sure have gotten strong» I said while laughing. «I've gotten used to it by now» Yoshiki chuckled. Even after 5 different rollercoasters, Yoshiki still didn't get a stomach-ache. «I wonder how you looked on that picture» Yoshiki said and smirked. «Let's og and see!» I said and went ahead of him. «WAIT!» I heard him yell after me. Geez, what's the matter? It's not that far away from the bench! I kept running and running. It took a while before I realized that I couldn't find the stand where you could look at the photos. Oh no, where is Yoshiki?! I turned around to look for him, but I couldn't find him! Oh no, what do I do!? Should I try to call him? I picked up my phone from my pocket and turned it on. FUCK! The battery's dead! I turned to all directions, trying to find a way out of the group of people around me.

I was lost

I guess I'll og look for him. I just went straight ahead and yelled out his name. «YOSHIKI!» I yelled. No answer. «YOSHIKI! Are you there?!» I yelled again. No answer this time either. What do I do?! I'm so scared right now! What an idiot I am! Why did I just run off like that?! I should have just waited for him! Then I wouldn't be in this fricking mess! I went around the park, having no idea what to do now…Suddenly, I felt as if someone was watching me from behind. I'm I just being paranoid? It can't be. There's definetely someone behind me!

«Hey there, beautiful!»

I turned around and saw a guy maybe in his early thirties looking at me with a perverted look. What a pig! I tried my best to run away from him, but he put his hands on my shoulders, stopping me. «Where are you going, sweety?» he said while creeping his hands down my back. Oh no… «Let go!» I screamed and tried to shake him off me, but he was really strong. «What a fiesty girl you are…that's sexy though…» he whispered and suddenly grasped my butt. «KYAAA!» I yelled and slapped his cheek with all the strenght I had. «OWW! YOU LITTLE BITCH!» the man yelled after me. This is my chance! I shaked him off me and ran the fastest I could away from him. I ran and ran until my lungs started burning at the lack of air. I think….I think I got away! I fell onto my knees and panted heavily. Thank god…that was so scary! It took a while before I got my breath back. Yoshiki…..oh, Yoshiki, I really want to see you right now!

«Ayumi?»

I raised my face and saw the familiar siluette of my beloved. Tears poured down my face as I looked into the sharp eyes of the blond boy. «Where were you!? Gosh, don't scare me like that!» he said just like an older brother would do. «IDIOT!» I yelled at him and ran towards him with open arms. I strongly hugged him and put my face into his chest. «Ayumi…what's wrong?» he asked in alow voice while wrapping his arms around my back. «I….I was so scared! I'm so sorry, Yoshiki!» I yelled and hugged him even harder. He patted my back and rested his chin on my head. «Don't worry…I won't ever leave you again…» he whispered in my ear with a soothing voice. I could finally sink my shoulders in relief.

***10 MINUTES LATER***

YOSHIKI POV

«You okay?» I asked her while patting her back. After our sudden reunion, we decided to rest a little bit on one of the benches. «Yes» she said and looked down on her hands. She doesn't sound like she's fully recovered yet. Suddenly, I got an idea. «Ayumi? What if we go and do the ferris wheel charm together?» I asked her. Her face lit up and she started to smile. «Yeah!» she answered and rose up from the bench. I took her hand and together we went to ride the ferris wheel.

We both sat together in the carriage, snuggling up together. I have to be romantic once in a while, don't I? When we neared us the top, we both rose up from our seats. I put my hands on her shoulders and asked her: «Are you ready?» She smiled and nodded. We waited a couple of seconds for the carriage to reach the top. Then, the second after the carriage reached the top….

…our lips gently met eachother.

It was really gentle. Unusually gentle. She rested her hands around my neck and leaned in a little bit more. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes, and before we realized it, the ride was already over. We broke the kiss and got out of the carriage hand in hand. «We should probably leave now. I really need to take a bath, it's so hot!» Ayumi said. «Okay then, let's go!» I said. Then together, we went to take a bath together in the lake by the meadow.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know if you got the idea, but some THINGS are going to happen at the lake…..huehuehue. This story is rated M for a reason, 'kay? Until next time ;3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! Anyways Chapter 16 is up! PLZ ENJOY THE SMUT! ;3**

Chapter 16

YOSHIKI POV

«Did you bring extra clothes?» I asked her while taking off my pants, revealing my swimming trunks. Honestly, I was kinda nervous. It's the first time I've taken a bath with another girl. «Yeah, I did» she said and unbuttoned her light-pink shirt. This is akward. It's like we're undressing for eachother. I took off my black shirt and threw it to the side. As I finished undressing myself, I snuck a peek at Ayumi. She clearly looked nervous as she hesitantely took of her own shirt. Her face was red and her eyes were bleary. She took a deep breath and took off her shirt. Then, she pulled down her skirt and socks.

She was so beautiful.

The coral-colored bikini suited her skin tone and hair color perfectly. This is the first time I've seen her in a bikini. If you look closely, she does have really nice curves. She also had an hourglass figur eon her waist, which made her more perfect than any doll could. «It looks nice» I said trying to keep my calm cool and not suddenly attack her. «Really?» she asked bashfully and covered her breast area with her hands. I moved myself closer to her and moved her hands away. «Yeah. You should have a bit more confidence in yourself» I said and smiled. She smiled back and hugged me. «If you say so…» she mumbled. I want to stay like this. But we should probably go and take a bath at the lake now. «Let's go» I said and took her hand. I lead her to the lake while slightly shaking. Like I said, I was nervous. The lake was really big. The moonlight shone on the water making it look like it was diamonds floating on the surface.

I carefully put my toes into the water. It was kinda cold, but I guess we can bear it. I jumped into the lake and reached out my hand to Ayumi. Luckily, the water wasn't too deep. «C'mon, let's swim» I said. She grabbed my hand and jumped into the water as well. She swam next to me and put her head under the water. This is embarrasing…but I'm kinda happy we're doing this together. When she came up to the surface again she ran her hand through her hair and looked at me. Shit, she probably noticed me staring at her! I quickly looked away and swam away from her. She giggled and swam after me. «Huehue, you'll never catch me!» I yelled and swam the fastest I could. «Oh yes, I will loser!» she yelled back and jumped on my back. «GOT YOU!» she screamed and clung onto my neck. «I don't think so!» I yelled and shook her off. I ran away from her, only to get followed. Then suddenly she started splashing water on me. «HEY!» I yelled and covered my eyes. She's picking a fight with me, eh? I'll give her some! I splashed enourmous amounts of water on her, making her lose her stamina. «Who's the loser now, huehue!» I said and did the swag sign under my chin. «You meanie…» she mumbled and clung onto my arm.

We stayed like that for a couple of more minutes, holding eachother tightly. It feels really good to hug her bare skin like this. We've gotten so much closer in only a matter of weeks. I want to make us become even more closer. She doesn't know that much about me. I haven't spoken about my backstory to her in detail. «Ayumi?» I said. «What?» she asked. «I…I want to tell you my backstory» I said and took a step away from her. «Are…are you sure?» she asked me insecure. «Yes» I answered earnestly. Then I began:

«I was mostly a normal kid. I lived with both my mom, my dad and my sister Miki. We were pretty much a normal family, until I got my rebellious attitude. I smoked, I fought pretty much anyone, I drunk and I easily got into fights with my dad and the teachers. My dad is a strict man. He couldn't bare the thought of having a reckless good-for-nothing son. He even told me that. When he did, that pissed me off so fucking much. I yelled to him, and started beating him up. My mom managed to stop us, luckily. Butt hat move of mine, was a mistake. Before I turned 16, my dad disowned me. I thought it was fine though. I wouldn't have to deal with that devil of a father anymore. My mom didn't want to accept it. She still cares about me, even now. She gave me enough money to buy an apartment, without speaking of it with dad. After that, the only one who offered me sympathy and kindess, was Miki. She would help me out when I was in trouble and she still does.»

Ayumi looked at me transfixed. Was my backstory really that interesting? Then all of sudden, tears started to show on her cheeks. «Hey, no need to cry…» I said and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She looked at me and grabbed my hand. Then to my surprise she moved my hand to her left breast. «W-what are you doing?!» I yelled and tried to move my hand away, but she stopped me. «Yoshiki….it hurts here. I love you too much!» she said and threw herself into my arms. «Ayumi…I love you too…» I said and looked into her eyes.

As we moved our faces closer to eachothers, we lowered our eyes. Then we shared a sweet kiss.

«Mmm…» Ayumi moaned softly and wrapped her arms around my neck. I let out a little groan, and put my arms around her back and stroked her. I want more….so much more….I pushed my tounge into her mouth and licked her teeth and cheeks from the inside. She reacted by making her tounge play with my own. It feels too good! «Mmm….Ayumi….» I moaned as my tounge danced around her tounge. Her hot breath shook my skin and ears. I want her…so badly.

I whispered into her ear: «What do you want to do from now?» She froze and whimpered. «I want to take you home immediatly, by the way» I said while blushing. «Why?» she asked confused. «Don't make me say it» I said and nibbled onto her earlobe. «Mmm….» she moaned and clung onto my chest. «May I?» I asked her. «Yes…» she whispered with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

***YOSHIKI'S PLACE (30 MINUTES LATER)***

**6xx6**

AYUMI POV

He led me to his room by the hand and stood right next to his bed. He took my hands and looked down on them. Does he regret his request? «I…I don't know, Ayumi…» he said with regret in his eyes. I looked into his eyes. «Maybe it's too early for us. And I promised you! I won't touch you unless you want me to!» he said and closed his eyes. «Yoshiki…» I said and cupped his cheeks with my hands.

I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his. It was a passionate, lustfull kiss. His tounge swirled inside my mouth, like a worm. I sighed unconsiously and let us sit down on his bead. When we broke the kiss, Yoshiki looked at me with bleary, half-lidded eyes and whispered: «A-ayumi…..we can't og any further….» I kissed him to stop his words. I want him. Now.

He gave up and ran his fingers through my hair to pull out the red hairbands. He simply threw them to the side and kissed me really powerfully and pushed me down to the bed. He laid on top of me and ran his hands all over my body while letting out some muffled moans. This isn't like him at all…but I like it. But I'm still scared.

«I'm nervous, Yoshiki…» I said. I want to be honest with him. It's not that I don't want it, but…He looked at me with understanding and said: «Trust me…» With such earnesty in his voice….crap. Now I want him even more. Suddenly, he pulled me in for a powerful hug. «Don't hesitate…we belong together» he said. I closed my eyes and took in his scent. It's so soothing… «Okay Yoshiki…I trust you…more than anyone…» I whispered. He pulled away and asked: «May I start now?» I smiled and nodded. He put his lips against my sensitive neck and softly started kissing it. I whimpered. This sensation…he patted my back. That calmed me down. He started using more of his tounge while kissing my neck. It feels so good.

«Y-yoshiki…..Ah-Ahnnnn» I moaned and held his head tightly. Still kissing me, he unbuttoned my shirt, one after one. I didn't care. Nudity is okay, I guess. He took of my shirt and stared at my light pink and lacey bra. He smirked and reached behind my back to unhook it. After some effort, he managed to take it off. Oh god, no! I hurriedly covered my breasts as he moved the bra away. He smiled and stroked my hair. «There's no need to hide your beauty, Ayumi. Like I said, have a bit of confidence» he said. I guess he's right. But…am I big enough? I moved my hands away and started blushing as I felt his eyes on my breasts. His cheeks went red, but he was smiling…«Don't stare at me…it's embarassing…» I said and looked away. He chuckled and kissed me on my collarbone. «What if I said that you're beautiful…would you let me stare at you?» he asked and slowly moved his hand to my breast. This is so….

He tenderly massaged my left breast while sucking my right nipple. «Mmmmm….ahhhh, Yoshiki…» I moaned and grabbed the sheets. I was completely drawn into this intense feeling of pleasure. «M…my turn…» I whispered and reached out to grab his shirt. I threw it off of him and started unbuttoning his pants. I pushed him down, so now I was the one on top of him. I pulled down his pants and looked at a bulge showing through his boxers. He looked nervous, but I knew what I was going to do. I grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down.

My cheeks burned as my eyes looked at Yoshiki's shaft. I looked at Yoshiki, and he nodded. I…I don't really know how to do this…I carefully reached out my hand and grabbed the tip with my thumb and index finger. Yoshiki groaned in a low voice. Does this make him feel good? I want to make him feel wonderful. I gently placed my lips on his tip and started sucking gently. I made some noises with my lips and voice, trying to make him more turned on. «Ahhhh..mmm..Ayumi…Ayumiiiii it feels sooo good…» he moaned and took a hold of my head, pushing it further down his cock. I sucked him harder and faster. I think I'm starting to get the hang of it! As I reached his tip I wrapped my tounge around it. I moved my head up and down, pleasuring him with my mouth. Yoshiki moaned and groaned while clutching the bedsheets tightly. «Arrrghhhh….Ayumi! I-I'm gonna….cum!» he yelled. I sucked him even harder and put my hands under his cock, massaging his nuts.

«ARRRGHHHHHHH…AYUMIIIII!»

As he screamed out my name, his hot semen rushed into my mouth with incredible force. I forcily swallowed all of it, some dripping down on my chin. Yoshiki panted heavily and sweat was dripping down his forehead. «So good….» he whispered and hovered his naked body on top of me. He kissed my lips and put his hand under my skirt, pulling on my panties. He kissed my neck and pulled down my skirt and my socks. I was only in my panties now. «You're so beautiful…» he mumbled and stroked my clit with his index finger through my panties. «Ahhhh…Y-yoshiki…» I moaned. «You're so wet, Ayumi…» Yoshiki said and moved his head to my crotch. «W-what are you doing?!» I asked him panicked. He ran his hands up and down my legs while smirking. «Shhh…» he said and gently slid off my panties. Oh no…I'm so ashamed!

«Don't worry. I'll make you feel really good» Yoshiki whispered and buried his face in between my legs. Then he stuck out his tounge and licked me carefully. It feels so amazing! «Aaaaaahhnnnnnn….Y-yoshiki…ngh….!» I moaned while clutching his hair in my fists. «What is it? Do you want more?» he asked me teasingly. «Ahhh…yes…» I sighed. He kept my legs in place and plunged his tounge into my clit. «AHHHHHHH! YOSHIKIIII! IT FEELS…..SO GOOD!» I screamed. I can't wait any longer. I'm pulsating….

Yoshiki leaned over me and kissed me. «Is this your first time?» I asked him. «Yeah» he answered and stroked my cheek. He held his body close to mine and whispered: «I love you, Ayumi. Tell me if it hurts, then I'll stop» He's so considerate. I nodded and said: «I love you too, Yoshiki. Please…take me» Yoshiki smiled and kissed me one more time. I spread my legs for him, making it easier for him to enter me. Yoshiki positioned himself, and slowly pushed his tip into my wet clit.

My face twitched because of the slight pain as my virginity was broken. Some tears were coming out from the corners of my eyes. Yoshiki gently kissed them away. «Just tell me, and I'll stop» he said and started thrusting in and out in a slow pace. He was really enjoying it. I was too. The dull pain soon turned into a pleasant sensation. «Ayumi….it's so hot inside you…» he said while gasping for air. «AHHH…G-go faster, please!» I begged him and put my nails onto his back. He pounded into me, 2 times in a second. It feels so good! «Yosh-shiki! AHHH! Mmmm, I l-love you! Ahhhh!» I moaned out. «Ayumiiiii!...Ah…I love you too! Ngh….so….much!» he yelled thrusting into me. This feels so amazing! Doing this with Yoshiki makes me so happy!

Oh no! What's happening! My clit is getting really warm! What should I do?! «A-ayumi! I'm gonna cum!» Yoshiki yelled. «Ahhhh! Me too!» I yelled back and dug my nails onto his back. It's coming! It feels so good! Ahhhhh! YOSHIKI!

«AYUMIIIIIIII!»

«YOSHIKIIIIIIII!»

We both came on the same time. «Ahhhhhnnnn!» I screamed as his seed shooted up inside me. It felt so wonderful! Yoshiki landed on top of me, panting in the same pace as me. «That was…so amazing….» Yoshiki said kissed my cheek. «Yeah….» I whispered back. «Your skin is really soft…» he said and softly hugged me. I laid down on his chest and closed my eyes. «I love you, Yoshiki» I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. «I love you too, Ayumi» he whispered back. We both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

This simply has to be the best night of my life.

**A/N: God, this is the first time I've written a lemon, and it was really hard! Hope you enjoyed it though! Until next time ;3**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Chapter 17 is up! PLZ ENJOY OR I'LL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS JK ;3 PS: Yes, I often have typing mistakes like I spell «go» like «og». I'm NOT doing that on purpose! It's because I'm norwegian and I write the chapters via Word. In norwegian there's a word called «og» and when I type in «go» it automatically changes into «og» and usually I don't notice the mistakes or I'm too lazy to correct it XD Seriously, though it's sooooooo tiring! Just wanted you to know. Anyways, plz enjoy!**

Chapter 17

YOSHIKI POV

I woke up from the sound of the birds outside. I blinked my eyes over and over, trying to fix my eyesight. When I could see normally, I noticed Ayumi's petite body wrapped in my arms. She was snuggling to my chest while slightly smiling. Ayumi…As I thought back on last night, I began to blush. I had finally done it with her. I didn't think it would feel that good. I held her closer to my body and leaned my chin on the top of her head. She's so warm. «Mmm…» Ayumi mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to me and smiled. «Good morning. Did you sleep well?» I asked her and patted her head. «Yes. How about you?» she asked with a groggy voice. «Good» I answered kissed her neck. She giggled snuggled up to me like a little kitten.

We cuddled with eachother for a while, until I took a peek under the duvet. Oh crap, we're both still naked. Ayumi noticed this and blushed. I didn't find this embarrasing, though. I guess I'm already kinda used to nudity. «It's okay. We've already seen eachother naked, haven't we?» I said. «You don't have to be so blunt about it…» Ayumi mumbled and crossed her arms.

Ayumi looked at me as if she wanted to ask me something. But just as she was going to open her mouth, she stopped and closed her mouth. «What is it? You can ask me anything» I said to her. She hesitated and said: «It's just….» «What?» I asked her. «No, I changed my mind» she said and looked away. «Please tell me, Ayumi» I begged her while pouting. She took a deep breath and asked: «Did….did you..um…like it?» Like it? Does she mean the events last night. Then it's not strange that she didn't want to ask me. I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. «I loved it. It felt incredible» I said earnestly. «Really?» she asked. «Yeah. I'd never felt like that before. It was really special to me» I answered. I was as honest as a man could be.

She smiled and hugged me gently. «I'm glad» she whispered. I patted her head. «Do you want to do it again?» she asked me. «Let's not rush» I answered. She nodded. «Don't worry, though. The day your name will become Ayumi Kishinuma, we can do it as many times as we desire!» I said. Her eyes widened and she yelled: «Th-that's a bit out of the blue!» «You don't want to marry me?» I asked her. After becoming her boyfriend, I really want to make our bond as deep as it possibly can become. I want to make sure that she's mine and only mine. Or is that selfish of me? She blushed and answered: «I-it's not that I don't want to marry you…Actually I really want to marry you…but it's kinda early, isn't it?» Good point. Besides, I don't really have enough money for the outfits ad such. «Then we'll wait» I said and kissed her cheek. She nodded and closed her eyes. She wants me to kiss her, eh? Oh well.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips. She looked unsatisfied, considering how long it lasted. «It's Sunday today, right? What time is it anyway?» Ayumi asked me. «It's 9.36 am» I answered. «I guess we gotta get up, then» she said and jumped out of bed, completely naked. I blushed a bit as I realized that I could see her breasts. She didn't seem to care though, as she casually put on her bra and panties. While still in her underwear, she turned to me and asked: «Aren't you gonna change? Or are you still gonna play peeping tom?» I blushed and nodded. I got up from bed and put on my boxers and my black shirt.

When we got dressed, she clunged onto my arm and asked: «Do you want me to make some breakfast?» This is kinda like a married couple's conversation. The thought made me feel really fuzzy inside. «What're you gonna make?» I asked her. «Hmmm…what would you like?» she asked me. «Anything you make is good» I said and nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck. She giggled and went to the kitchen to make breakfast while I watched some TV.

***35 MINUTES OF COOKING SEQUENCE LATER***

«What's that lovely smell?» I asked while looking at her from behind. «Hehe, I made some egg and bacon with pancakes! I hope you like it!» she said and put the dishes on the table. We put our hands together and said: «Itadakimasu!» I took a bite of one of the pancakes and started to smile: «Oishii desu!» I said in a childish voice. She giggled and said: «Thanks, you little cutie!» We ate in silence for a couple of minutes until Ayumi asked: «Have you signed up for that guitar camp, yet?» «Yeah, I did. I got a mail from the guys that were arranging it» I answered. «Really? What did it say?» she asked. «Umm…well. It said that due to some circumstances, they had to arrange it 3 weeks earlier…» I answered. Ayumi froze. «Does that mean…that you're going in already two weeks?» she asked heartbroken. «Yeah…» I answered. Her face turned grim as I said that. «I can unsign myself if you don't want me to go» I said. «No. You want this, so I won't be trying to stop you» Ayumi said and forced a smile. «I just want you to do whatever makes you happy, Yoshiki» Ayumi said while tears were taking place in her eyes and smiling.

God, my chest hurts so much when she's like that! I can't…hold it! I rose up from my seat and pulled her in for a powerful embrace. «Uh…Yoshiki?» she said dumbfounded. «Don't show that face to any other guy than me. Got it?» I said and squeezed the life out of her. She closed her eyes and nodded. «I won't…don't worry» she said and I could feel her smile into my chest.

We went back to eating as if nothing happened. When we finished eating, Ayumi said: «I should probably get going. Mom is probably wondering where I am» «Yeah, you're right» I said and followed her to the door. Before she went out she turned to me while smiling and said: «Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed it» I scratched the back of my neck and nodded akwardly. She was about to turn the doorknob, when she suddenly looked at me as if she remembered something. She stood on her tip toes and gently kissed me on the lips. «See you at Monday!» she said and ran out. «Bye!» I yelled after her. I'm crushing on her even more each day. It feels kinda empty when she's not here, though. And I don't work on Sundays either! «I'm so BOOOOOORED!» I yelled out loud and laid down on the couch. Marrying Ayumi, huh? Heh, it sounds really cliche when I think about it. Mostly because this is exactly what happens in those romance movies and animes. The protagonist falls in love with a girl, and right after they hit it off, they want to get married. At first, I thought it was really corny to want to marry a girl only a few hours after you started dating her. But now, I kinda understand why.

_*RIIIIING!*_

Suddenly my phone started to ring. I picked it up:

Y-Hello?

M-Hi Onii-san! I was just wondering how it went on the date with Ayumi-san!

Y-Miki? Oh, it went great!

M-Hmmm….

Y-What?

M-There's something you're not telling me.

Y-W-what? Umm….

M-Could it be…Did you have sex with her?

Y-How can you ask that with such a calm voice!?

M-Y-you did?! That's…

Y-Yeah…

M-You didn't hurt her, did you? Did she enjoy it?

Y-I was pretty gentle with her. She said that she enjoyed it, so…

M-So…what about you? Did you enjoy it?

Y-It was the best night in my life so far

M-I see. Congratulations Onii-san! You've finally lost your virginity!

Y-Thanks, I guess…

M-Well then, see you later!

Y-Yeah.

I hung up and laid down on the couch. I wonder I'll handle being away from Ayumi for 2 weeks! How'll she handle it? I wonder. I guess I'll have to wait and see.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have too sleep now :P Until next time ;3**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: CHAPTER 18 IS UP! THANKS SO MUCH FOR 12 REVIEWS! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 18

***MONDAY AT SCHOOL***

AYUMI POV

«Good morning Naomi and Seiko!» I yelled and ran to them. «Good morning!» they said back. «What did you do this weekend?» Naomi asked. «I was mostly with Yoshiki» answered. Should I tell them about what happened on Saturday? Will they get mad at me? I don't want Seiko to go all gangster on Yoshiki again. Maybe if I whisper to them. «Hey. I need to tell you guys something» I said and leaned to their ears. I took a deep breath and whispered: «I slept with Yoshiki on Saturday night.»

They both froze as if they were having trouble processing what I'd said. After a couple of minutes of silence, Naomi's face got red and Seiko's eyes widened with shock. «FOR REAL?!» Seiko yelled. I nodded and blushed. Naomi shutted her lips tightly. «Damn. I didn't think that you would lose your virginity before me!» Seiko said in a low voice. «Did it hurt?» Naomi asked. «No, it felt amazing» I answered. «Was it bloody?» Seiko asked. I shaked my head. «Then it's just a myth, after all» Seiko mumbled as if in deep thought.

***MATH LESSON***

During class I was mostly thinking about yesterday at Yoshiki's place. Was that a…proposal? He said that he wanted to marry me. But he's not really in a rush. School and education comes first, I think. Ayumi Kishinuma…it sounds nice. When I think about it calmly like this, well…Then I really want to marry Yoshiki.

Dad's gonna be home today, isn't he? I should probably introduce him to Yoshiki. That is if he's not working too early. I quietly ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote:

_If you're not working too early,_

_Would you like too meet my dad?_

I folded the paper and threw it to Yoshiki's desk. He turned to the paper and picked it up. He opened it and read it. He nodded and went back to his work. It's still five hours until school ends, ugh! Do I really have to wait this long?! Oh well.

Challenge accepted.

***5 hours later***

YOSHIKI POV

«Wait Yoshiki!» Ayumi yelled from behind. She grabbed my hand while panting. «Shall we go to your house then?» I asked her. She nodded and asked: «Aren't you nervous?» I shrugged my shoulders. «I've already met your mom and your sister, so I don't have any expectations of your dad» I answered and chuckled. «Don't overdo it, okay? You only need to introduce yourself, 'cause mom's probably going to tell more about you to him» she said. I nodded. It's kind of scary to meet someone else's dad. Especially when you look like me. Plus, I don't really have time to fix my hair and stuff. I'll just act as polite as I can.

***20 MINUTES OF WALKING SEQUENCE LATER***

«I'm home!» Ayumi yelled as soon as we got inside. «Ojamashimasu!» I yelled and took off my shoes. We heard footsteps coming closer. It was Ayumi's mom, Asuka-san. She's just as bubbly and pretty as always. «Welcome home, Ayumi. Oh my, Yoshiki-kun welcome! Long time no see!» she said as she approached us. «Yeah, it's been a while Asuka-san! How've you been?» I asked her. «Oh, just fine! How about you?» she asked me. «Just fine» I answered with a smile. «Honey! Stop misbehaving and come and meet your daughter's boyfriend!» she yelled. Once again, we heard footsteps. It was who I assumed was Ayumi's dad.

His hair reached him to his chin and it was in the same color as Ayumi's hair. He had a bit of a stubble if you look closely. He looked at me wierdly for a couple of seconds. I gulped. «Don't scare him like that!» Asuka-san said and smacked him on the head. He reached out his hand and said: «I'm Ayato Shinozaki. Nice to meet you» I shaked his hand and said: «Nice to meet you too. I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma, Ayumi's boyfriend» He let go of my hand and said with a slight coldness in his voice: «I hope your not just playing with my daughters feelings, son» Then he went back to the living room. Holy shit. «My, my. Talk about being cold!» Asuka-san said and gave me a reassuring smile. «He's a good man, deep down» Ayumi said and lead me to the stairs. «Do you want me to bring some treats to your room?» Asuka-san asked Ayumi. «Yeah! Thanks!» she said and ran upstairs with me behind her.

We went to her room. When I think about it, this is the first time I've seen Ayumi's room. I wasn't surprised. Light-purple walls with animeposters plastered all across the room. Pink carpets, pink curtains, a white closet and lots of fluffy teddybears everywhere. «Wow, it's really….girly» I mumbled while looking around. Ayumi laughed and opened her closet. «I guess you could say that» she said and took out a white top and a pair of black tights. She stared at me and started to blush. «Could you…turn around?» she asked me. Oh crap. I nodded and turned around. I could hear her swiftly pulling off her skirt and socks. I couldn't help but to sneek a peek at her. I carefully turned around quietly. She had taken off her school-top and was about to put on her white top. I started blushing and gulping when I realized that I could clearly see her bra. It was a lacey, pastel-yellow one. I quickly turned around as she finished dressing. She sat down next to me and whispered: «Admit it. You enjoyed the view, didn't you?»

Oh god, did she notice me staring!? «I-I didn't mean…!» I stammered out as she smirked at me. «Don't you dare denying it» she whispered in my ear. I gulped.

**6xx6**

She pushed me down on her bed. «A-ayumi….» I whispered. She smiled and suddenly, she placed her hand on my crotch. «Wh-what are you doing?!» I asked panicked. «Shhh…» she said and rubbed it through my pants. Oh god, it feels too good! I groaned really lowly. «It's really hard…» she said in a sensual voice. Suddenly she started undoing my belt. Is she going too… «Ayumi, we can't! Not…here…» I told her, butt hat didn't stop her at all. She pulled down my pants down to my ankles and looked at the huge bulge showing through my black boxers. She looked really pleased.

She slowly pulled down my boxers and stared at my erection. This is kinda embarrasing. Then, she gave me a tiny lick on the tip. Oh god! I arched my back in pleasure. To keep my voice from raising, i bit onto my fingers. She noticed this and went further by taking my whole shaft into her mouth. It's so hot…

«Arrrghhhhh….Ayumiiii!» I moaned out and ran my fingers through her hair. Her head went up and down as she sucked me off and drowning me in pleasure. I was gasping for air and clenched her hair in my fists. I…I think my cock is going to melt….

After about 3 minutes of this, I started to recognize the heat and pressure building up at the base of my cock. «A-ayumi….ahhhhhh…I-I'm about to cum!» I said in between pants. I covered my mouth as I came into Ayumi's mouth, trying to keep my groan as low as possible. I panted heavily as Ayumi swallowed all of my semen, a little bit spilling out. Damn, that's hot. She licked her lips and pulled me in for a tiny kiss. For a brief moment, I could taste my own semen. That's kinda gross, when I think about it.

**6xx6**

«Thanks for that» I mumbled and put on my boxers and pants. Just as she smiled to me, there was a knock on the door. «Can I come in? I brought some cheesecake and lemonade!» It was Asuka-san's voice. «Come in!» Ayumi said and sat up with me. Asuka-san entered the room with two plates with cheesecake and a mug with lemonade and two glasses. She sat them down on Ayumi's drawer. «Yoshiki-kun? Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?» she asked me. «I don't want to be a nuicanse to you…» I said. «Oh nonsense! You're a part of our small family now! Right, Ayumi?» she said while smiling. Ayumi nodded and smiled at me. _Family…_ That word filled my heart with joy. «Thank you so much, Asuka-san..» I mumbled. «No problem, Yoshiki-kun!» she said. Just as she was going to leave she turned to us and said: «Don't worry. I'll leave you two love-birds alone for now» We both started blushing as Asuka-san left the room.

We bot hate cheesecake and drank lemonade in silence until Ayumi spoke up: About that day you're going to leave…» «Yeah, what about it?» I asked her. «Would you mind if I saw you off? It's at the train-station, right?» she asked me. «Of course I wouldn't mind. I can't stand being away from you for 2 weeks, though» I mumbled. She smiled and said: «I'll miss you, for sure» «I'll miss you too» I said and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. «But it's still 2 weeks until you're gonna leave! And it's only for 2 weeks!» Ayumi said to lighten the mood. «Yeah…» I mumbled.

We spent the whole evening like that: talking about music, playing games and visiting fanfiction websites. When we ate dinner, it turned out that Ayato-san was a good guy deep down, just like Ayumi said. And the best part:

I really felt like I was a part of the Shinozaki family.

**A/N: Honestly, I didn't plan that this chapter would have a perverted scene. I just got the idea halfway through and the thought was SOOOO TEMPTING XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time ;3**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Chapter 19 IS UP! I didn't plan this fanfic to be this long XD But if you gyus enjoy this story, then I'm completely fine with writing more! I don't own CORPSE PARTY OR SAILOR MOON! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 19

AYUMI POV

«Well, thanks for having me!» Yoshiki said as he put on his shoes and his jacket. «Thank you for coming!» mom said while smiling. «Bye, Ayumi» Yoshiki said. «Bye, Yoshiki» I said. He looked at us one last time, before he left.

«Now, don't tell me you don't like him!» Hinoe told dad. Dad sighed and said: «He's nice, I guess…» «That's right!» Hinoe said proudly. Then, she turned to me and noticed me staring. «Ayumi! I have to show you something!» she said excitedly. «What is it?» I asked her. «It's in the attic! Follow me!» Hinoe said and took my hand. She led me upstairs to the attic.

The attic was only lit by one window and it smelled just like a bookstore. «What did you want to show me?» I asked Hinoe. She started to look inside of the boxes on the bookshelves. «I'm sure it was around here somewhere…» Hinoe mumbled to herself. I waited patiently. «AHA!» Hinoe suddenly yelled and lifted up a huge box and brought it to me. «You're going to the prom with Yoshiki-kun, right?» she asked me. «Yeah» I answered. «You haven't bought a dress yet, have you?» Hinoe asked. «No…» I mumbled. Hinoe smiled, took something out of the box and said: «Well, then look at this!»

What she showed me, almost took my breath away. It was a long, shimmering white dress with short, puffy arms. The decorations were of fake gold and the skirt was sparkling. It didn't take me long to figure out that this dress was a copy of **Princess Serenity's dress **from the anime **Sailor moon.** And the best part; It looked like it would fit me perfectly!

«It's beautiful…» I blurted out breathlessly. Hinoe giggled and said: «I thought you would say that! It's actually supposed to be a cosplay-outfit that I bought when I was about 14 years old. But it looks more like a wedding dress, don't you think? It even follows with moon-earrings and extra glitter! You'll sweep not just Yoshiki-kun, but everyone on the prom with this dress!» I was still speechless of the beauty of the dress. «Can…can I try it on now?» I asked Hinoe. «Of course!» Hinoe said and turned around.

I quickly undressed myself and tried on the dress. «How do I look?» I asked her. Hinoe looked shockingly at me. Then she stared crying. «Uh…why are you crying?» I asked her. «Sorry…it's just…you look like a goddess!» she said while sniffing. A-a goddess?! It isn't a mirror here, so I can't look at myself. «If you let down your hair and curl it, you'll look even more beautiful!» Hinoe said.

I can't believe I'm going to wear this at the prom! I can't wait! I'll look like Princess Serenity in this dress! Overflowing with joy, I hugged Hinoe tightly. «Thank you so much!» I said. Hinoe giggled and asked: «So, are you going to wear this at the prom?» I nodded eagerly and answered: «Definetely!»

YOSHIKI POV

«'Night boss!» I yelled to my boss. «Good work today, Kishinuma!» boss yelled after me. Ah, good thing it was just a three hours shift.

_*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*_

Suddenly, my phone started to ring. It was Satoshi. I answered the phone:

Y-Hey Satoshi, what's up?

S-Hey Yoshiki! You doing anything right now?

Y-I just finished work. How come?

S-You wanna come to my place? Mom made some homemade pizza and there's still some left. We could eat some together!

Y-….

S-What?

Y-I'm dating Ayumi. Plus, I'm straight, you know…

S-Geez, not in that way!

Y-Don't you understand a joke…anyway, I'm coming soon. GET THE CONDOMS READY HUEHUEHUE!

S-SHUT UP!

***AT SATOSHI'S PLACE***

«Ojamashimasu!» I yelled as I entered the estate. «Hey!» Satoshi said as he approached me. I decided to joke with him a little bit, so I said: «Okay, let's not waste any time! Go and get some lube!» «DAMMIT YOSHIKI, NOT FUNNY!» he yelled. «Hehe, sorry sorry» I said and sat down on the couch. «Where's da pizza?» I asked. «Let's eat it at my room. My bed's big enough for two people» Satoshi said and went to the staircase. Oh shit, YAOI ALERT! «This is kinda like how yaoi-hentai animes start….» I said jokingly. «SHUT THE HELL UP!» Satoshi yelled and ran up the stairs. I laughed my ass off and followed him.

«It's really spicy!» I said and panted. «Oh, that's kinda my fault. I wanted mom to make it extra spicy since I love spicy pizza» Satoshi said and chuckled. We ate in silence until Satoshi asked: «You wanted to tell me something this morning, but you never told me. Just what is it?» Oh no, I was going to tell him about what happened on Saturday! God, I really regret it now! Oh well, at least I don't think he will judge. I took a deep breath and said: «On Saturday…I….» I stopped. Satoshi waited.

«I…I slept with Ayumi»

Satoshi's facial expression changed from patiency to shockness. «Wh-…what did you just say?» he asked with red cheeks. «Don't make me repeat myself» I mumbled. «Wow….» Satoshi said in a low voice. Satoshi's face got completely red. It was an akward silence for a while. Apperantly, Satoshi had some trouble processing what he had just heard. After a couple of minutes with more silence, Satoshi asked:

«How was it?»

«It was really amazing»

«Did she bleed?»

«No»

«Did you get to see her naked?»

«Obviously»

«Did you use protection?»

«No, but I don't think anything will happen to her»

«I see» Satoshi said and slowly chewed a pizza piece. Another akward silence later: «When are you going to that guitar camp, by the way?» Satoshi asked. «In two weeks» I answered. «She's going too see you off isn't she?» Satoshi asked. «Yeah, she told me so. But they said that due to a lack of staff, the schedules could change anytime» I answered. «So it could for example last for over 3 weeks if they're on a really thin line?» Satoshi asked. I nodded. I really hope it doesn't last longer than it's supposed to, though. I don't want Ayumi to miss me that badly. Suddenly, Satoshi asked:

«…Was she tight?»

«FOR CHRISTS SAKE!»

***TWO WEEKS LATER AT THE TRAIN STATION***

AYUMI POV

He sat next to me at one of the benches with his guitar-bag hanging over his shoulder. We just sat there and enjoyed eachother's company, knowing that in a couple of minutes, we wouldn't be able to see eachother for 2 weeks. I don't want him to go! I want him to stay with me, hold me, kiss me and touch me….Geez Ayumi, stop being so selfish! Yoshiki really wants this. I'm probably just a hindrance for his dreams. Or am I? I want to know. I took a deep breath and yelled:

«LISTEN!»

Yoshiki got startled and jumped a bit. He widened his eyes and stared at me. «W-what is it?» he asked still shocked. «I…I'm sorry…» I whispered. I feel like my feelings will burst out as tears any minute. «Hey…why are you apologizing?» Yoshiki asked me. «Stop acting so oblivious!» I said and glared at him. He looked at me quietly. I told him:

«You…you didn't want to tell me about this guitar camp, did you? You wanted to follow your dream without any hindrances like me, right? If only I wasn't such a crybaby, then you could just go there without any worries or regrets! I don't want you to worry about my sorrows or loneliness! I'm just a hindrance! You want to go somewhere without me being such a baby! But I just…I REALLY LOVE YOU, YOSHIKI!»

We both stood still and stared at eachother. «Ayumi…» Yoshiki whispered and stroked my cheek with his fingers to dry away my tears. I just realised that I was crying. Yoshiki smiled warmly and said:

«If I thought you were a hindrance, then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you»

Those words made my chest ache. He embraced me tightly and whispered into my ear: Ayumi, I love you and only you. So from now on, don't think of yourself as ahindrance to me» «Yoshiki…» I whispered as my tears made his jacket wet. «If you have any sorrow or feeling you can't bare alone, let me carry half. Now, you can rely on me more, Ayumi» Yoshiki said.

To think that, the day I where I would be loved like this would come…Yoshiki leaned his face closer to mine and closed his eyes. Just as I closed mine, his lips pressed against mine and shyly moved along them. It was sweet and gentle, but powerful enough to make me draw my breath. When we let go, we were both out of breath, panting. «You're the only one I love, Yoshiki» I said and clung onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around my back.

«The train's here» Yoshiki mumbled dissapointed. We pulled away and stared at eachother. I smiled and said: «Have fun» He nodded and grabbed his luggage. «I'll call you when I get there» Yoshiki said. Just as he was going to enter, I called out to him. «Wait!» Yoshiki stopped and turned around. «What?» he asked. I stood up on my tip toes, and placed a gentle kis son his forehead. «Be careful, okay?» I said and went down again. His cheeks were red and his eyes were bleary.

The doors closed and Yoshiki waved to me through the windows. I waved back and some tears started pipling from the corners of my eyes. I'm sure he'll be fine. Plus, he promised to call me once he got there. I went to the bus station and took the first bus home. Little does he know, that I have a surprise for him when he gets home!

**A/N: AWWWWWWW THE CUTENESS NEVER STOPS :3! XD HOPE U ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! As always R&amp;R, UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: OMG I FINALLY MANAGED TO FORCE MY FRIEND TO WATCH ONE OF MY FAVOURITE ANIMES! YAY! Anyways, chapter 20 is up! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 20

***THE DAY AFTER YOSHIKI LEFT (TUESDAY) AT SCHOOL***

AYUMI POV

«Ugghhhh…» I groaned and laid face down on my desk. «You're acting so sluggish today! Don't tell me it's all because of Yoshiki being gone!» Seiko said irritated. «That's mostly it» I mumbled. «Geez…» Seiko sighed. «Have you like, completely forgotten us?» Naomi asked and leaned down on my desk to meet my eyes. «No. It's just that…his vibe made me feel a lot more at ease» I answered. «Wow. In only a few weeks, you two have gotten really close! That's almost unatural!» Seiko said. «Unatural? What do you mean?» I asked. Seiko coughed a couple of times and explained:

«When two people fall in love, they usually don't start to date right away, even if they want to. They take things slow, so they go somewhere and eat, talk, laugh and get to know eachother a little bit more, and they do that about ten times before they get comfortable in being together. You two only had to go on barely three dates to get comfortable around eachother. Hey, you even had sex only two weeks of being together! You're either made for eachother, or you're just not normal human beings»

«I guess it's a little bit of both of them» I chuckled and twiddled my thumbs. «What're you gonna do while he's gone, then?» Naomi asked. «I guess I'll just have to bear it. Maybe hang out with you two or his sister, Miki. I need to somehow kill time» I answered. «Good luck with that!» Seiko said and smiled. I nodded and leaned my head into my hand. When he gets back, I'll plan something special for him. I wonder how he'll react. Does he like surprises? Maybe I should ask Miki. Oh well, that'll wait. I have to wait 2 weeks, unfortunately.

_***2 weeks later***_

«Okay, make sure you've bought everything we need!» I said and hung up. God, she's only 14. What if she forgets something? She didn't even bring a list! I can't mess up today! I just can't! I even forced my family out of the house for today, just to make the preperations! I sighed and laid down on the couch. These last weeks, I've been hanging out with her a lot. And I mean, a lot. It's like having a younger female version of Yoshiki beside me. They're somehow identical when it comes to both personality and apperance. I closed my eyes while laying on my back. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was really worried. I want him to appreciate my effort on making him surprised and happy. Just seeing his face right now would make me a lot calmer. I'll take a nap until Miki comes.

***A NAP LATER***

_*DING DONG!*_

I hurriedly got up from the couch and ran to the door to open it. When I opened the door, I saw Miki standing there with a big plastic bag in her hand, filled with groceries. «Hi, Ayumi-san! I brought the groceries! Don't worry, I'm sure I didn't forget anything!» she said with a smile. «Thank god…» I sighed in relief. «Come on in and make yourself at home!» I said and closed the door after she entered. «Thank you!» she said and put the bag on the table. «Good, now let's not waste any time!» I said and rubbed my hands together. «Yeah, let's do this!» Miki giggled and took out the groceries from the bag, one after one.

I started to take out some knifes from the drawer and asked her: «When do you have to go home?» «Hm, it's 3 pm now so…in two hours!» Miki answered while washing her hands. «Okay, then you can help me with almost everything. Thank you so much for helping me, by the way!» I said gratefully as I put two cutting boards on the table. «Don't mention it!» Miki said and washed the vegetables. «When is Onii-san going to arrive?» Miki asked. «He told met hat he would come around 5 or 6 pm» I answered. Miki nodded and continued cutting the vegetables.

«What are we making?» Miki asked as she put the clean vegetables next to the cutting boards. «Well, we're gonna make a greek salad with penne pasta, some fried chicken, meat and potato stew, miso soup and a vanilla-spongecake with buttermilk-cream!» I said proudly. «That sounds delicious! But, how can you two eat all of that? I mean, even with a strong eater like Onii-san…» Miki said.

«Don't worry! I'll spare some for you too, as thanks for helping me today!» I said while cutting some lettuce. Miki looked surprised, but suddenly broke into a smile and hugged me. «You're so kind, Ayumi-san!» she squealed while blushing. «Hehe, how can I not be nice to such a cute and considerate person?» I said while hugging her back.

«Ayumi-san, I heard you…did it with him…» Miki whispered slightly bashfully. How cute! «Wha….well, yeah….» I answered embarrased. «Hehe, you don't have to keep any secrets from me! You can trust me, Ayumi-san!» Miki answered with a honest smile. Yeah, she's right. I can trust her, even if she's a bit younger than me and my boyfriend's younger sister.

«Have you done it more than once?» Miki asked me. I shaked my head. «Well, maybe that'll happen later tonight, you never know!» Miki smirked and laughed. Gulp. When I think about it calmly though, I really do want to do it again with him. «Maybe…I hope so…» I said while smiling and blushing. «I've heard that that's kinda how it happens: You make your lover a delicious meal and you talk about how much you love eachother and how much you've missed eachother these past few weeks. Then you start hugging, kissing and touching eachother and then…» Miki stopped and blushed. «You get the point!» Miki laughed and patted me on the shoulder. We both talked, laughed and cooked together, until Miki had to go home.

***1 HOUR LATER***

Geez, what's taking him so long?! It's already past 6! The food has already gotten cold! Maybe I should call him. He just can't be late after everything I've done today! I clutched my hair frustrated and yelled.

*_RIIIIIIIING!*_

I hurriedly ran to my phone and picked it up. Thank god! It's Yoshiki!

A-Hello, Yoshiki!? Thank god you called! I was so worried!

Y-Hey Ayumi! I'm sorry I didn't call you.

A-It's okay! Hey, why haven't you arrived yet? Was the train delayed or something?

Y-Well….

A-Oh no…is it something serious?!

Y-No, no that's not it….

A-What is it then?

Y-…

A-Yoshiki?

Y-….I'm sorry Ayumi.

A-Huh? Why…why are you apologizing?

Y-Do you remember? I told you about the lack of staff in the guitar camp, right?

A-Yeah, what about it?

Y-Well, you see…because of the lack of staff, they couldn't arrange some of the events, so….

A-…so what?

«I have to stay an extra week»

…_._

…_._

…_._

«Ayumi? AYUMI?!» Yoshiki yelled at the other end. What? What? No. No. Nonononono, this can't be happening! No! I can't bear to not see him one more week! I have to see him! I have to…

«I see…» I whispered in a low voice. «I'm really sorry, Ayumi» Yoshiki said with a regretful voice. «Don't be. It's not your fault. You want this so…» I whispered. «You…you didn't make preperations, did you?» Yoshiki asked panicked. «No, I didn't. Don't worry» I whispered. There's no reason to tell him the truth. He'll just be in pain if I do. «I see. That's good» Yoshiki sighed in relief. «I'll call you tomorrow! Bye» Yoshiki said and hung up.

The sound of my phone falling on the floor, echoed through the whole estate. I fell onto my knees as tears were felled. What should I do? I can't bear another week without him! I can't! I JUST CAN'T! I leaned my face onto my knees and sobbed loudly onto them. Why…? Why do I have to be so week? Why do I have to rely on him so much?! Suddenly, the door entrance door opened. I could hear tiny footsteps coming closer and a panicked voice saying:

«Ayumi-san, I'm such a klutz! I forgot my phone here! I hope you don't mi-….» Miki stopped talking as she saw my weakened body crumbled to the ground with tears all over the face and red, puffy eyes. Her eyes widened as she noticed me. «Ayumi-san…what happened?» she asked me as she bend her knees to look at me. Overflowing with emotions, I pulled Miki into a powerful hug and yelled:

«MIKI-CHAAAN!» She got really startled by my sudden outburst, but she hugged me back. She patted my back, just like Yoshiki would do when I was crying. «He…..he's not gonna come before another week!» I yelled and hugged her more tightly. I sobbed loudly onto her chest and said in a shaking voice: «I'm helpless without him! I'm so lonely without his precense! I'm all alone…..» «Idiot, you're not alone!» Miki said as she patted my back. I looked up to her with bleary eyes. She smiled kindly and said: «When he's not with you, I'll come and comfort you…I'll always lend my shoulder for you to cry into as much as you want» She continued to hug me as I cried.

Miki….Thank you for being there to comfort me when Yoshiki couldn't.

**A/N: Damn, this must be the most emotional chapter thus far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time ;3**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I have a math-test tomorrow, so I didn't have that much time to update, but here you go! There's gonna be a lemon in this chapter. Also, this chapter may be a little shorter than usual, because of the math test. PLZ ENJOY! ;3**

Chapter 21

YOSHIKI POV

«What…..? No way» I said shocked over the phone. «It's true! The second after she heard that you had to stay another week, she totally collapsed! Thank god I forgot my phone there!» Miki said in an angry voice. So she was lying. She actually had made preparations for me…God, I feel like shit now.

«How…how is she? She sounded fine when I called her this morning» I said. «She's better. She tries her best to act normal at school. But she really misses you» Miki answered. Oh my god, what have I done?! If only I didn't leave, maybe all this wouldn't have happened! «But you're definetely coming home in a week, right?» Miki asked. «If not, earlier» I answered. «That's good. When you come home, you have to comfort her in the best way you can. Believe me, she deserves it» Miki said. «I will. Bye» I said and hung up. Do I really mean that much to her? If she reacted just like the way Miki told me, then it sounds like she can't live without me. That…that makes me really happy. Ayumi, don't worry. I'm coming home soon.

***1 WEEK LATER***

AYUMI POV

I feel kinda different today. I'm sure it's because Yoshiki is coming home. But…I don't feel as excited as I was a week ago. I guess it's because I'm kinda prepared for something unexpected to happen, unlike last time. «Have you finished reheating everything?» Miki asked. «Almost. I have to make a new salad and I have to boil the miso soup» I answered as I took the fried chicken out of the microwave. «Okay, do you need any help?» Miki asked. «No, it's okay. You have to og home soon anyway, right?» I asked her. «Yeah, in a couple of minutes» Miki answered. «It's okay. I'll be fine on my own» I said with a smile. «Don't force yourself, okay?» Miki said and put on her shoes. «By the way, Onii-san said that he would arrive in two hours» Miki said. «Gotcha» I said. She waved to me and said: «Bye Ayumi-san! Good luck!» «Thanks, bye!» I yelled back and went back to work.

While I was boiling the miso soup, I thought back on the times I've spend with Yoshiki this month. It's been a hectic month, for sure. But I couldn't be happier. If only I'd realized that he loved me sooner, then we might've become even closer by now. I really want too see him after 3 weeks. Butt hese past few weeks, have made realize just how important Yoshiki is to me.

***2 HOURS LATER***

YOSHIKI POV

I stood right in front of the doorstep. Oh god, how can I face her now? After I've hurt her like that, maybe she doesn't want to see me right now. This is just like that time we fought for the first time. And I know just how to heal those wounds: I have to express my feelings to her. I have to show her how sorry I am, how much I care about her and how much I love her. I need to do it. Now.

I pressed the doorbell and waited unpatiently. After a couple of seconds the door opened. The face that I've been wanting to see so badly these past 3 weeks was finally in front of me, standing like a statue. We just stood there and stared at eachother. Ayumi slowly opened her mouth and whispered: «Welcome home…my love»

That crossed the line. I hugged her powerfully with an incredible force and buried my face on her neck. «Yoshiki…..» she whispered. «Don't say anything» I whispered and closed the door with my foot. She wrapped her hands around my neck and hugged me back. We hugged eachother silently for a while until I let go. Then I powerfully kissed her lips and forced my tounge into her mouth. «Mmmm….nngh» she moaned and let her tounge meet mine as well. This is so intense… When we broke the kiss, we somehow both knew what we wanted. We ran upstairs to Ayumi's bedroom, closed the door and fell onto her bed.

**6xx6**

We continued to kiss eachother, as I gently groped her breast with my right hand. «Ngh..» Ayumi winced while she was still kissing me. I'm glad that this makes her feel good. I quickly undressed myself and grabbed Ayumi's top. I looked at her and she nodded, allowing me to take off her clothes. I carefully zipped of her jeans and pulled it down, revealing a black pair of panties. It's the first time I've seen her in black…it's sexy. I unbuttoned her top and gently took it off her. She was wearing a matching bra.

«May I?» I asked and looked at her bra. «Yes…» she whispered. The voice that accepted my request was ever so lovely. I could feel my cock hardening, dying to enter her. With some effort, I managed to unhook her bra, so I removed it. This time, she was okay with it. I never got tired of the sight of her naked breasts. I pinched her nipple with my thumb and index finger, while sucking the other one. «Mmmm..ahhh, Yo-Yoshiki….» Ayumi moaned while stroking my hair. I pinched it a bit harder and sucked her nipple harder, making the volume of her moans increase. «Ahhhhh! Ngggh…!» she moaned out.

I want to pleasure her more. I stopped pleasuring her breasts and moved my right hand to her wet panties. I cupped her vagina and massaged it through her panties. «AAH! N-not there…!» she moaned out. She says that, but with each movement, I felt her getting wetter and wetter. I pulled off her panties and stared at her most private area. «So…embarrasing…» she whispered. I stuck out my tounge and licked her around the entrance. It was so wet there… «AAAAAHHH! YOSHIKI!» Ayumi yelled out in pleasure. I'll do it like last time, but she won't lay still. I held her legs in place while thrusting my tounge into her clit. «AAAAAAH!» she screamed while pulling my head deeper inside.

My cock is so hard and pulsating….I hovered my body over her and kissed her lightly. «Are you ready?» I asked her. She nodded. «I love you, please….make me yours…all yours» she whispered. I smiled and slowly started entering her. Oh god….it's so tight and hot! «Ahhhhhhh…Ayumi!» I groaned out. «Yoshiki….Yoshiki, m-move…!» Ayumi begged me. I did as she said and thrusted in and out of her. A moan leaked out of her each time I pushed in. «Mmmm! Ahhhh! Yoshiki, I love you so much! Ahhh!» she said while wrapping her arms around my back. «Ah…ah..ah….I-I love y-you too, aaahhh!» I groaned while punding into her.

After a couple of minutes, I could feel my cock getting really hot. It's coming! «Ayumi! I'm cumming!» I yelled while making love to her fiercly. «M-me too…aaaahhhhh!» Ayumi said. After about ten seconds we finally gave our release:

«YOSHIKI!»

«AYUMI!»

I let out a loud groan as I released my hot cum inside her. «Ahhhhhnnnn!» she moaned at the feeling of the warm liquid hitting her sensitive parts. It felt so amazing. I laid on top of her while panting with her. She snuggled onto my chest and whispered out of breath: «I missed you…so much» «I missed you too, Ayumi» I whispered back.

We both shared a sweet kiss, before we fell asleep in eachothers arms that Saturday night.

**A/N: Gotta sleep. Now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was kinda rushed XD Until next time ;3**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: CHAPTER 22 IS UP! Wait, WHAT?! HAVE I FUCKING WRITTEN 22 CHAPTERS?! DAMN, AND THERE'S EVEN MORE TO COME! I'm planning to make a sequel after I've finished this story, but that's depending on if you guys want one, so please tell me! I think this story is going to last for maybe 5 more chapters. So, if you want a sequel, you can ether PM me or just leave a review telling me so. ANYWAYS PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 22

AYUMI POV

«Nghh…» I mumbled while holding Yoshiki's naked body tighter. Is…is it morning already? It's Sunday, right? «Mmm..good morning…» Yoshiki mumbled while sitting up on the bed. «Good morning» I said back and kissed his cheek. When I let og, he suddenly stopped me and stared straight into my eyes. W-what is he doing? Then, he pulled me in for a really deep kiss. It was so sudden, that I forgot to close my eyes. When we broke the kiss, he looked at me in regret.

«I'm sorry…» he said. «What? Why are you apologizing?» I asked him. «I made you feel lonely…» Yoshiki said. «Wait…but…» I said. Did he knew that I made preperations? How the hell did he know that I was lonely? Does he really know that much about me?! «Miki told me….how you reacted…» Yoshiki confessed. Gosh Miki, why do you have to take care of other people's problems…..? «I…I really missed you…» I confessed shyly. Yoshiki slightly smiled and hugged me from behind. «Don't worry. For now, I'll be with you. Always» Yoshiki whispered.

«Mmm….Hey, let's go and eat some breakfast. I spent fricking 3 hours to make all that stuff again for you, and now I have to reheat it for the second time!» I complained as I dressed herself. Oh god, Yoshiki is staring at me with that perverted look again! He chuckled and answered: «Hehe, okay. Let's og and eat some!» After we both finished putting on some clothes, we both went downstairs to reheat the food.

«Itadakimasu!» me and Yoshiki said as we grabbed our chopsticks and started eating. «It's soooooo good!» Yoshiki yelled and stuffed his mouth with fried chicken. «Hehe, thanks!» I said while eating miso soup. This is it. I feel so much more complete when Yoshiki is with me. I'm glad I've shared all these things with him. I've given him my first confession, my first date, my first kiss and my first experience…. I want to give him even more if it pleases him. «Hey, what time is it?» Yoshiki asked. I looked at the watch in the living room. Oh crap, my parents and Hinoe are coming home soon! «It's 11 am» I said. «Well, luckily I don't work today. Would you mind if I stay here for a while?» he asked me while poking out his bottom lip. Aw, he's so cute! «Of course not» I answered with a smile. «Thanks. 'Cause I'm dying to meet your dad again!» he said in a sarcastic tone. «Geez, you're so…» I sighed.

«I've never really thought about it, but…» Yoshiki mumbled. «Hm? What is it?» I asked him. «Well…you look a lot like your mom…» Yoshiki said slightly embarrased. «Don't tell me…you're having a crush on my mom!» I yelled at him. «NO, NO, THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!» he yelled back in panic. «I just thought that I should point it out» Yoshiki explained. I sighed in relief. It would be soooo akward if that actually happened though! «A lot of people say that. But honestly, she's prettier» I said. «I can't agree with that. You're a lot cuter. With those big eyes, that small nose and your petite body you're like a lolita doll» Yoshiki said while smirking.

A lolita doll? I felt my cheeks get really warm. A lolita doll? I've never been described as a doll before. «Thank you, I guess…» I mumbled bashfully. «I can't deny that she's pretty, though. She looks really young. Just how old is she?» Yoshiki asked. «42» I answered. Yoshiki's eyes widened. «Did…did she gave birth to your sister when she was only 20?!» he asked shocked. «She looks a lot younger though. She doesn't have any wrinkles at all!» Yoshiki said. «Yeah. She looks at least 7 years younger than she actually is» I answered.

«Her and dad got married when they were both 25. I was born the same year. But despite that, they still sudied well enough to become pretty good doctors» I explained. «I see» Yoshiki said. Suddenly, I heard the door opening.

«We're home!» mom yelled. «Welcome back!» I yelled back and rose up from my seat. Yoshiki did too. «Oh hello, Yoshiki!» Mom said and waved. «Hi, Asuka-san!» Yoshiki said back and smiled. «Are you having a banquet here?!» dad asked while pointing at all the food on the table. «Oh, we were just having some breakfast…» I explained sheepishly. «Geez, you can't eat all this for breakfast, y'know!» Hinoe said in a scolding voice. «Oh well, since Ayumi made all this, why don't we eat some too?» mom suggested. Man, talk about a change of mind. «Go ahead. We were just finishing anyway» I said.

While mom and the others were eating, we went upstairs to my room to look at old photos of my family. «Oh my god, you were so cute back then!» Yoshiki said in a high pitched tone. I giggled at his girlish attitude. «Hm…your hair was a little longer back then. That was in middle school, right?» Yoshiki asked and pointed at one of the photos of me in a middle school uniform. It was the same uniform as Yuka and Miki wears. I nodded. My hair back then reached to the middle of my back. «Hehe, that's kind of a funny story» I said while giggling. «Tell me!» Yoshiki demanded. Geez, why is he so interested in my backstory now?

«Well, you know I love watching anime and read manga. I especially loved **Sailor moon.** Mostly, I loved her hair, and I was willing to do anything to make my hair grow just as long as Sailor Moon's hair. I grew out my hair for about 3 years, until I realized that I was getting louses because of it, so I had to cut my hair shorter. But it's gotten longer since then» I told him while smiling. He started laughing. «Y'know that it would have taken about ten years to make your hair as long as Sailor moon's hair!» Yoshiki said while laughing. I blushed and replied: «Hmph, I know that. But I still wanted my hair to be long» We kept doing stuff like this until Yoshiki went home.

***THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL***

YOSHIKI POV

«Hey, welcome back! How was the guitar camp?» Satoshi asked me. «It was really cool. Cooler than I thought it would be» I answered. «Shinozaki really missed you, y'know. She wasn't as focused as she usually is. It got even worse when she found out that you were going to stay another week. She talked normally, but she was moving sooooo sluggishly» Satoshi said. «Yeah, Miki told me. She sounded okay on the phone» I said. «How'd she react when you came home?» Satoshi asked. Oh god, do I have to tell him everything that happened?! «Dude, you're blushing! How adorable!» Satoshi laughed and pointed at my face. «SH-SHUT UP!» I yelled. «But seriously dude, something definetely happened. Please tell me!» he said. I took a deep breath and whispered: «I guess my feelings kinda took over, so I had sex with her again…» Satoshi froze, just like last time I told him about me and Ayumi sleeping together.

«Again? Wow…» Satoshi mumbled. I nodded. «By the way, did you hear? I asked Naomi to go with me to the prom in a month! And Shinohara is going to og with Morishige!» Satoshi said. «Heh, congrats man! Wait, Morishige asked Shinohara?» I asked. Why the fuck would anyone ask that bimbo out? «Hehe, actually I heard that Shinohara was the one that asked Morishige out. I can only imagine how depressed Suzumoto is right now!» Satoshi chuckled. «Hehe, yeah» I said. Damn, Shinohara is braver than most girls, I'll give her that.

Suddenly, Yui sensei arrived in the classroom and as usual, slammed the books on her desk. «Allright, I've got an important message I need to tell y'all, so listen up please!» Everyone got quiet eventually. Yui sensei said: «I forgot to tell you this, but there will be an audition for the talent show that's going to be held at the prom. Everyone who's intrested, may og to the gymnasium in two days, if they want to perform!»

The talent show? I'm not that scared of a large audience, so I could enter it. I could play the guitar cover I made for **Magia.** But wouldn't it be wierd if I just played the guitar alone? If only someone could sing it while I played the solo…wait. Ayumi does have a nice voice, doesn't she? I've heard her hum the song a thousand times. Maybe I could ask her if she wants to enter it with me? But, what if she has a fright of big audiences? If I send her a note…

I ripped out a piece of paper and wrote:

_About the talent show…_

_I want to enter it by playing «Magia» by Kalafina,_

_But I want someone to sing to it as well_

_Would you like to enter it with me?_

_-Y_

I folded it into a tiny piece and poked Morishige on the arm, since he's the one closest to me. He turned around. I gave him the paper-piece and pointed at Ayumi. He nodded and threw it to Ayumi's desk. Ayumi turned to the paper, picked it up and read it. As her eyes went through the message, her eyes widened. Then she started to blush. Doesn't she want to? She turned to me and shrugged her shoulders. Well, I can't blame her. It is a pretty sudden request. I'll check if she's made up her mind after school.

***SCHOOL IS OVER***

«Hey Ayumi!» I said and waved to her. She waved back and ran to me. «Hey…I didn't mean to surprise you with that request…» I said. «No, I get it….» she said to reassure me. «But…do you want to? I mean….you are really good at singing and all….» I mumbled. She started blushing and looked down to the ground. «I….We can try, I guess…» she mumbled.

«Huh? REALLY?!» I asked shocked. «Well, I really like that song, so….» Ayumi said. «Man, that's….heh, okay!» I said akwardly. «But if we want to pass that audition, we should probably practice a lot today!» Ayumi said. «Yeah. We can og to my place, if you don't have any plans, that is» I said. «I don't. Let's go!» Ayumi said and grabbed my hand. We both ran the fastest we could to my apartment, to practice.

**A/N: HOPE U ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! Like I said, if you want a sequel to this story, either PM me or you can just write a review. UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: CHAPTER 23 IS UP! I'll most probably make a sequel after I've finished this story, but that'll be around a week later. Seriously, I need a break from all this writing XD I DO NOT OWN THE SONG «MAGIA». ALL RIGHTS OG TO «KALAFINA». I fucking love that song, so I wanted to include it in the story. PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 23

AYUMI POV

«Make yourself at home» Yoshiki said as he closed the door. «Thanks» I said as I took of my jacket. «Let me take that» Yoshiki said while smiling. He took my jacket and hung it up. «What a gentleman…» I said and giggled. «Are you hungry?» Yoshiki asked. «Maybe a little» I said. «For some reason, Miki brought some chocolate cake to me yesterday, and I've still got some left. Do you want some?» Yoshiki asked. «Yes, thank you!» I said. «Take a seat!» Yoshiki said as he went to the refridgerator to get the cake.

I sat down on the table and waited. «Do you eat it with a fork or a spoon?» Yoshiki asked. «Either way is fine, I guess!» I replied whille tapping my fingers on the table. After a couple of seconds, Yoshiki came back with a round chocolate cake with a caramelglaze and strawberry decorations. «Wow, it looks soooo good!» I said. Yoshiki chuckled and cut a piece for me. «Ladies first, I guess…» he mumbled akwardly and put the piece on my plate.

«It's delicious!» I squealed as I put the piece in my mouth. «Yeah, it's really tasty!» Yoshiki said. I can't believe Miki bought this cake, just for Yoshiki. «You're really lucky, you know» I said to him. «Hm? What do you mean?» Yoshiki asked. «Miki is mature and really thoughtful, despite her age. She really cares about you, as if she's your older sister. And also, she was there for me to comfort me when you were away. She does a lot for us both to be happy. She's really special, just like her brother» I said and smiled. Yoshiki blushed and looked down on his piece of cake. «Ehehe…well, I can't compare with you, can I?» he mumbled and continued eating.

«Hey, Yoshiki? Y'know every band on the talent show has to have a name» I told him. He looked up to me with a raised eyebrow. «We don't really have a name, do we?» he asked. I shaked my head. «Do you have any suggestions?» I asked him. «Couldn't we just call ourselfs Ayumi &amp; Yoshiki?» he asked. «No, that's too simple» I stated. Then, he came up with loads of suggestions:

-Symmetry?

-Used.

-Black stones?

-Also used.

-Trapnest?

-It's all used!

-Oh…

-Yup.

-…..**Kalafina?**

-Are you kidding me?!

I didn't think it would be this hard to find a band-name. «Well, don't YOU have any suggestions?» Yoshiki asked. «Hmm….» I mumbled. Honestly, I had no idea. «Well, I guess it's a good idea to give hints of our names» I said. Yoshiki nodded. «Maybe…maybe if we mix up our names?» Yoshiki suggested. «That's…not a bad idea!» I said. Then, we tried to make up the best mix-up name we could think of.

-Yoshayumi?

-It's not that catchy. What about Shinonuma?

-Yeah…no, it's kinda wierd…

-Hmmm….Kishozaki?

-Sounds like the name of an ancient ninja master.

-God, this is hard…

-Yeah…

….

….

-Ayushiki?

It took a while before I realised that the word I'd said, was the perfect name to symbolize us. «AYUMI! YOU'RE A GODDAMN GENIUS!» Yoshiki yelled and raised his arms into the air. «Hehe….oh well…» I mumbled while he was celebrating. «And now, for our final performance: Ayushiki! Heh, I like the sound of that!» Yoshiki said while daydreaming. «Yeah, you're right! It has a nice ring to it» I said while smiling. Ayushiki, huh? Hehe…

When we were both satisfied, Yoshiki rose up from his chair and said: «We should go and practice now, 'cause I have to work in 3 hours» «Where should we practice?» I asked. «We can just practice on the couch. I can sit, but I don't think you should. It'll be hard to breathe if you sit and sing at the same time» Yoshiki said and went to his room to grab his guitar. I sat down on the couch and waited for him. Was it really a good idea to join him in this?

«Are you ready?» Yoshiki asked while holding his guitar ready. I'm nervous. I've never really sung for anyone before. But I trust Yoshiki. And I said so to myself, didn't I? I want to share more with Yoshiki. I nodded to him and said: «I'm ready» «Okay, you know where the intro ends» he said and waited a couple of seconds before he started to play. I took a deep breath while he was playing the intro. Then, when the intro was over, I started to sing:

_Itsu, ga kimi ga, hitomi ni tomosu_

_Ai no hikari ga (toki wo koete)_

_Hono bi isogu, sekai no yume wo_

_Tashikani hitotsu (kowasudarou)_

_Tamerai wo, nomi hoshite_

_Kimi ga notsomu mono nani?_

_Konna, yokubukai, akogare no_

_Yukue ni hakanai, ashita wa aruno_

Suddenly, Yoshiki stopped playing. «Wh-what is it?» I asked. He chuckled and answered: «It's nothing. I just wanted to listen to your voice alone. With your voice, I'm sure we'll pass the audition» I blushed and looked down. «Wanna give it one more go?» Yoshiki asked. «Yeah…» I answered. And that's how the day went. We both practiced for over 3 hours, doing our best to pass the audition.

***2 DAYS LATER AT SCHOOL***

YOSHIKI POV

«Oooooh, I'm SO not ready for this!» Ayumi said while shaking. «Why are you nervous now? The audition starts in 30 minutes!» I said while frowning. «I know, but….» Ayumi pouted. When I entered the classroom this morning with my guitar bag on my shoulder, everyone stared at me with raised eyebrows. And during the english lesson, Ayumi was coughing the whole time because she wanted to clean her throat. But she got scolded by Yui sensei a lot of times and most of the pupils started giggling. Because of that bimbo Shinohara, the story about me and Ayumi entering the talent show, has reached the entire class. God, sometimes I can't stand that Shinohara!

I took Ayumi's hands. They were really shaking. «It's okay. Even if we fuck up, we still tried y'know» I said to reassure her. «Um yeah, that doesn't really comfort me, but okay…» Ayumi mumbled to herself. «Hey, good luck on the audition, guys!» Nakashima and Shinohara said. «Do your best, Knight-kun!» Shinohara said. God, I hate it when she calls me that. «Go Ayushiki!» Satoshi yelled while laughing. «Shuddup!» I said and grabbed my guitar bag. «Good luck you two!» Yui sensei said and patted me on the shoulder. She smiled and said: «If you pass it, tell me right away, okay?» I nodded and looked at Ayumi. «Shall we go?» I asked her. «Yeah…» she said and went to the gymnasium with me.

***30 MINUTES LATER AT THE GYMNASIUM***

«Ohhh, Yoshiki I'm so nervous!» Ayumi said while dancing on her tip-toes in excitement. Honestly, I was kinda shaking too. I don't know who the judges are. We were the 4th people to the audition, and the 3rd guy were just about to finish. I'll admit, some of the shows were pretty fucking wierd.

«May the 4th contestans enter, please?» a female voice said from the door at the gymnasium. «Are you ready?» I asked Ayumi. Suddenly, she blushed and giggled. «What is it?» I asked her. «Well, you asked me the same thing both of the times we were… 'doing it'» she whispered. Oh god. I started blushing too. But we can't do anything about it now. We have to do our best in there. She took my hand and went with me to the gymnasium.

The jugdes were three teachers from Kisaragi High. Two men and one woman. «Stand on the x please, would you?» the woman asked and pointed at two tape pieces shaped as an x on the middle of the floor. We did as she demanded.

«Who might you two be?» the black-haired man asked. «I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma and this is Ayumi Shnozaki from class 2-9» I answered. The brown-haired man wrote down notes while the woman asked: «What's your group called?» «Ayushiki» Ayumi answered while slightly blushing. «And what are you going to do for us today» the black-haired man asked. «I'm going to play «Magia» by «Kalafina» with the guitar while Ayumi's going to sing» I answered. «I see…Begin when you're ready» the woman said and got her paper and pen ready.

«It's now or never» I whispered to Ayumi. She nodded and coughed a couple of times. We can't mess up. Not today! Ayumi took a deep breath. Then, she winked at me, allowing me to start. I started playing the dramatic tone of «Magia» When I finished playing the intro, Ayumi began to sing:

She formed the dark words of destruction and despair into beautiful poetry with her gentle voice. My guitar matched her notes perfectly as we made harmony. The judges looked at us while whispering to eachother. Are we pleasing them? Ayumi's doing excellent. I couldn't be more proud of her than I am now. When she sung her last tone and when I strummed on the last string, we both took our breaths and bowed.

One of the men gave us a sign that told us to wait, and turned around to talk to eachother. We waited patiently for the discussion to end. For a couple of minutes later, they turned around with serious faces. I gulped and Ayumi twiddled her thumbs. Then the woman spoke up:

«Well _Ayushiki. _We all three think that you two did a fenomenal job on adaptating this dramatic, yet lovely song. You Shinozaki-san, sung in a really glourious way, I must say!» Ayumi blushed and looked down on her feet. The black-haired man continued: «I agree. Kishinuma-san, you certainly have a talent when it comes to playing the guitar» Wow, no adult has ever complemented me when it comes to music. «Th-…thank you Sir…» I said bashfully. Then, the brown-haired man smiled and said: «I'm sure _Ayushiki _will be a wonderful final performance on the prom. Congratulations, you've passed the audition!»

«FUCK YEAH!» I yelled unconciously while raising my fist into the air, only to be met by four shocked pair of eyes staring at me. «Hehe, sorry. Got a little too excited» I said embarrased. The judges seemed to be cool about it though. Me and Ayumi ran out of the gymnasium, hand in hand.

When we exited, we both powerfully hugged eachother while laughing in joy. «Oh my god, I can't believe it!» Ayumi yelled while laughing. «We're going to perform at the prom!» I said excited. When I let go of her, I cupped her cheek and smiled at her.

«See? I told you that it would be fine. You did an amazing job, Ayumi» I told her. «Thanks. You too, Yoshiki» she whispered and stood on her tip toes to kiss me. Then, just when our lips were about to meet…

«*cough, cough*»

We turned around, only to be met by the akward glares of the other contestants that were waiting in the line. Oh shit, what have we done. We both started blushing. «Could you please continue this somewhere else? It's painful to watch for a single guy like me…» the guy that coughed said. «S-sorry!» Ayumi said. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the classroom.

Just before she was going to open the door to the classroom, she pulled the collar of my shirt to pull me in for a kiss one more time.

And this time, we didn't get interupted.

**A/N: Hope u enjoyed! I'm going to add the lyrics of the song in the next chapter, when they're going to the prom. But seriously, if you haven't listened to «Magia» yet, then…DO. IT. NOOOOOOW! GO TO YOUTUBE AND LISTEN TO IT NOOOOW! IT'S SO FUCKING GOOD! Btw, don't forget to R&amp;R. Until next time ;3**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Chapter 24 is up! I DO NOT OWN «MAGIA» OR KALAFINA! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 24

YOSHIKI POV

***PROM NIGHT***

«Miki…I'm not sure about this…» I mumbled as she grabbed my hand and put her other hand on my shoulder. «You asked me to teach you, didn't you? Now pipe down and dance!» Miki said and smacked me on the head. God, I could have just watched a video on youtube, instead of asking my loud and kind-of-annoying sister.

«Straighten up!» she yelled. I sighed and straightened up my back. «It's simple. Just follow my lead, and then I'll teach you» she said and started moving her legs. I clumsily followed her moves. «Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it» Miki said to encourage me. After a couple of minutes with clumsy slow-dancing, I finally started to kinda understand how I was supposed to move. «See, I told you!» Miki said while laughing.

We kept dancing for a while, until Miki suddenly stopped and smiled at me and said: «This way, you can sweep Ayumi off her feet. Just make sure you act like a gentleman all the way. Kiss her hand, complement her and most importantly: Don't look at other girls in a perverted way» «Geez, I already know that» I sighed and laid down on the couch. «What are you doing slacking over there?! You have to put on your tuxedo!» Miki said and threw a pillow at me.

«Hai, Miki-sama…» I chuckled and went to my room to change into the tuxedo she bought for me. «Don't forget to brush your hair!» Miki yelled. «I won't!» I yelled back. «Don't forget your guitar either!» she yelled. «Geez, I'm not that stupid!» I yelled. «Good luck! I have to go now! Bye!» Miki yelled. She didn't even wait for my response until she slammed the door behind herself. I should probably get going soon. I just came back from work, and it's pretty cold outside, even if it's the middle of June, so I can't pick her up. I don't want her to catch a cold on the way, so I'll just meet her there.

AYUMI POV

«Are you finished yet?» I asked Hinoe while she curled my hair. «Beauty takes time, honey» Hinoe giggled. I sighed and looked at the clock in the living room. It was almost 7. Too bad Yoshiki can't pick me up. I'll meet him there. «You can drive me there, right?» I asked Hinoe. She nodded. «I can't let you catch a cold. I can't believe it's so cold even in the summer!» she mumbled. «Can you do my make-up too?» I asked her. She'd already brought her make-up kit before she answered me. «Of course!» she answered and took out lipstick, blush, foundation, eyeliner, mascara and eyeshadow. «Let's see…which color suits you most?» she asked herself and stared at my face.

«I GOT IT!» she suddenly yelled and opened her eyeshadow kit. She picked the midnight-blue color and used the brush to color my closed eyelids. «It's a little bit darker than your eyecolor, but it suits you incredebly well!» she said and grabbed a black eyeliner to line out my eyes. «You're gonna look beautiful, trust me» Hinoe said as she applied pink-colored blush on my cheeks. While she put on mascara she mumbled to herself: «Here comes the hard part…I have no idea which lip-color would look better….pink or red?» I've never tried on red lipstick before. I guess I look decent enough with pink lipstick.

«I have an idea» Hinoe said and grabbed both colors. She used the red color on my upper lips and the pink color on my lower lips. Then she looked at me intently. «Hmm…Both colors look wondeful on you….but, I guess red is better!» She grabbed a tissue and wiped away the pink color and put on th red one instead. «There! You're all ready to go!» Hinoe said and folded her hands together. I rose up from the chair and turned to the mirror in the hall.

I may sound a bit like a diva, but I truly feel beautiful by wearing this dress, having curly hair and wearing this type of make-up. «And now, the finishing touch!» Hinoe said and handed me a pair of white, sparkly heals and the pair of moon earrings that she was talking about that day. «There! Perfect!» Hinoe said and hugged me. «Thanks, sis» I said and hugged her back.

«Let me look at you, Ayumi!» mom said and ran to the hallway with a camera. Dad was following her. «My, you look so beautiful Ayumi!» Mom squealed and took several pictures of me. «Just like a princess» dad said and smiled at me. «Hurry, the prom has already started!» Hinoe yelled while she put on her shoes and jacket. I ran after her to her car.

***20 MINUTES OF DRIVING SEQUENCE LATER***

«I can't believe I'm this late…» I mumbled to myself as I got out of Hinoe's car. «Have fun! I'll pick both you and Yoshiki-kun up after the prom!» Hinoe yelled before she drove away. Wow, it's really cold out here! Oh god, I'm so nervous! Everyone's gonna stare at me for wearing a cosplay costume. Pft, I guess I shouldn't care about what they think. If Yoshiki thinks that I look nice, then I'm fine with it. I went inside to the gymnasium, where the prom was.

As I opened the door to the gymnasium, I looked down in shyness. I can feel eyes on me! I took a few steps forward, my face still staring at the floor. As I slowly raised my face, I saw all of the first-years staring at me with widened eyes. Some of the boys and girls whispered to eeachother, probably wondering if the girl in the Princess Serenity dress really was the class-rep of class 2-9. My heals made clicking noises as I continued walking, without knowing exactly what the hell I was doing. Where's Yoshiki?

YOSHIKI POV

I was standing in the balcony in the gymnasium, looking up at the nightsky, waiting for my angel. Why is she late? I really hope something didn't happen to her. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my back. It was a guy from my class. «Kishinuma, you're waiting for Shinozaki, right? She just arrived, and damn. She looks….unnatural» he said. «Gotcha, thanks» I said and ran back inside. God, where is she? Just as I asked myself that, my eyes fell on the sight of my angel, standing dumbfounded in the middle of the gymnasium floor.

I've never seen her like this. She is absolutely beautiful. I…I can't take my eyes away from her. She looked at me with shiny eyes and blushed. She is so cute…I walked towards her and whispered: «You're so beautiful…» She smiled and said: «Thank you. You look like prince charming» I chuckled. Then we realized that everyone had formed a circle around the two of us. Reflexively, I looked at Satoshi, asking him to save us. Satoshi nodded and yelled: «Hey, everyone! Let's dance!» Everyone got out of the trance and got in pairs to dance. I gave him a thumbs up and he chuckled. «Shall we?» I asked Ayumi and took her hand to kiss it. «Yes…» she said and put her hand on my shoulder.

Okay dude, remember what Miki taught you…I did my best to make my moves seem natural. Surprisingly, I succeded. I managed to make her follow my lead as we moved around the gymnasium. «I can't wait for the fireworks…» Ayumi said. «Yeah, I'm sure it'll be amazing…» I said. «You didn't forget your guitar, did you?» she asked me. I shaked my head. «That's good» she said and smiled. «We have to do our best tonight» I said. She nodded. Before we knew it, the talent show started.

«Are we the next ones already?!» Ayumi said shocked. «Time goes fast when you're entertained, I guess» I mumbled. Ayumi's shoulders are shaking. I can't blame her, I'm kinda shaky too. Suddenly, we heard Yui sensei yell at the stage with the microphone:

«And now, as our final performance: AYUSHIKI! Come on, let me hear some applause guys!»

Everyone clapped and cheered for us. Yui sensei walked towards us, gave Ayumi the microphone and whispered: «Good luck, you two» «Thank you, Yui sensei» Ayumi said and went to the stage with me behind her.

I gave Ayumi a thumbs up when I was ready. She nodded. Then, I started playing the intro. When the intro was over, Ayumi started to sing:

_Itsu, ka kimi ga, hitomi ni tomosu_

_Ai no hikari ga (toki wo koete)_

_Hono bi isogu, sekai_ no yume wo

_Tashikani hitotsu (kowasudarou)_

_Tamerai wo, nomi hoshite_

_Kimi ga notzomu mono nani?_

_Konna, yokubukai, akogare no_

_Yukueni hakanai, ashita wa aru no_

Everyone stared at Ayumi, just like they did when she entered the room. Even Shinohara and Morishige looked astonished as they listened to my angel's voice when she sang the chorus:

_Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta_

_Inishie no mahou no you ni_

_Yami sae kudaku, chikara de _

_Hoho emu kimi ni, aitai_

_Obieru kono teru na kani wa_

_Taorare ta hana, no yuuki_

_Omoi dake ga, tayoru subete_

_Hikari wo, yobisamasu negai_

When the song ended, the whole building was almost vibrating of the loud sonic waves of clapping and cheering. «GOOD JOB, KNIGHT-KUN AND AYUMI!» Shinohara yelled. Me and Ayumi bowed while smiling cheerfully. «GO AYUSHIKI!» Suzumoto and Satoshi yelled while whisteling. Both me and Ayumi went down from the stage and stood next to Nakashima and the others. «Girl, that was amazing! I had no idea you could sing like that!» Nakashima said amazed. «Hehe…» Ayumi blushed and scratched her cheek. Yui sensei appeared on the stage with the microphone and yelled:

«Wasn't that amazing?! Thank you contestans, for performing! Now, everyone except the performers of course, shall vote for the performance they thought was best. The winner gets a prize!»

When Yui sensei left the stage, everyone grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to vote. When everyone delivered their votes, Yui sensei appeared yet again and said: «Thank you, everyone! Now while the judges count the votes, we will now be giving out the awards for tonight! The awards are: The partylion of the night, the gentleman of the night, the two best dancers and last but not least, the couple of the night!» Yui sensei said.

Two of the judges brought the envelope that contained all of the award-winners. «Thank you!» Yui sensei said and opened the envelope and read it. «The partylion award goes to…»

«SEIKO SHINOHARA!» Yui sensei yelled. «HELL YEAH!» Shinohara yelled and went up to the stage with her usual cat smirk. «Congratulations!» Yui sensei said and gave Shinohara a crown were it stood: Partylion. «And the gentleman of the night goes to…..SAKUTARO MORISHIGE!» «Oh…that's cool I guess…» Morishige mumbled with a slight smile. He went up to the stage and got a necklace with a crown on it. Hehe, no crown for you, you evil wizard! «And the best dancers goes to two wonderful young men….YOSHIKI KISHINUMA AND SATOSHI MOCHIDA! «YEAH, THIS IS OUR MOMENT!» Satoshi yelled and dragged me up to the stage with him. Heh, it's kinda ironic for the guy that learned how to dance for only four hours ago that got the award as the best dancer. We both got the same kind of necklace that Morishige got.

«And now, the couple of the night, goes too…..» I held my breath and closed my eyes.

«YOSHIKI KISHINUMA AND AYUMI SHINOZAKI!»

«NO WAY!» Ayumi yelled from the audience. I laughed and reached out my hand out to her. Everyone clapped and whistled at us as I helped her up to the stage. We both got a crown and a rose each. «Congratulations, you two!» Yui sensei said and hugged both of us.

Suddenly, one of the judges tapped Yui sensei on her shoulder, whispered something to her and handed over an envelope. «Ah, it seems that the winners of the talents show has been chosen!» Yui sensei said and opened the envelope. «Okay, the winner of the talent show is….» It was a huge pause. Probably because she wanted the unpatiency to kill us.

«AYUSHIKI! CONGRATULATIONS!»

«WHAT?!» me and Ayumi screamed in sync. I can't believe it! We won! WE FUCKING WON! Ayumi threw herself into my arms and hugged me tightly. Everyone clapped and cheered for us. «CONGRATULATIONS!» everyone yelled cheerfully. Yui sensei took a deep breath and said: «Now, the prize is… A TWO DAY TRIP WITH A CRUISE FOR TWO PERSONS!» «OH MY GOD!» Ayumi yelled and hugged me even tighter. A cruise with Ayumi…this is more than I could ever wish for!

After a while, me and Ayumi took a break from the party at the balcony. «I can't believe it…» I whispered with Ayumi next to me. «It's kinda unbelieveble, isn't it?» I chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder. «I can't wait for the trip with you, Yoshiki» Ayumi said as she leaned in closer to me. «Me neither, Ayumi…» I whispered as I leaned in as well. Just as we were about to kiss, Ayumi yelled: «Look Yoshiki! Fireworks!» I looked up at the sky and saw hundreds of explosions of colors. «So cool!» I said as we looked up at the sky together.

«Yoshiki. I know this is sudden, but…I love you» Ayumi said while looking at me and smiling. I blushed, smiled and said: «I love you too, Ayumi» We leaned in again and let our lips touch.

And together, we continued to share our moments with eachother at the prom.

**A/N: Awwww…:3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter! *sigh* next chapter is gonna be the last one…..UUAAAAAAAGH! But don't worry! Like I said, I'm sure I'll make a sequel, but that'll be after I've taken a break from writing :P Until next time ;3**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: *sob* *sob* This is the last chapter…WAAAAAAH! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR FUCKING 17 REVIEWS PRAISING ME! This will be the end…of the beginning of course :P BTW this chapter is gonna be reeeeeeeeeal short, 'cause nothing special is happening except for the ending :P SO PLZ ENJOY THIS FINAL CHAPTER ;3**

Final Chapter

AYUMI POV

«Have a great holiday, you all…*sniff*…» Yui sensei said in a sad voice while wiping her eyes. I can't blame her. I won't be seeing my friends for a while. God, even the thought of that makes me teary-eyed. «But don't worry! Most of you will attend our class' summer trip that will be held in three weeks! It'll last for 4 days and it's by the beach, so look forward to it!» Yui sensei said to cheer everyone up. Yeah, I can't wait for the class trip by the beach! Everyone's gonna come! And I especially can't wait for my cruise-trip with Yoshiki…

Thank god mom allowed me to go with him! Dad was against it though, but it's not wierd why. Think about it. Two people in love, alone on a trip, sharing a room with one bed…gaaah! My cheeks are getting so hot!

***RRRIIIIIIIIING!***

«Nooooo!» Yui sensei yelled in despair. I can't believe my first year in high school already is over! It went by fast, especially after Yoshiki became a part of my life. Every moment I spent with him, made time og by incredebly fast. When we all finished packing and gave Yui sensei a tearful goodbye-hug, I went to the hallway with Seiko, Naomi, Mayu, Morishige, Mochida-kun and Yoshiki. All of the girls including me, were crying.

«*sob* I don't want to leave youuuuuu!» Seiko whined and hugged my legs. «I don't want to leave you either, but….we're gonna meet at the school trip, right?» I said, trying to cheer myself up. «Yeah, besides it's not like we're not seeing eachother for the last time» Morishige said. Mayu nodded. «But I'll still miss you all…» Naomi said while wiping away a tear. «Well, see you all then» Mochida-kun said and gave all of us a hug. «Yeah. Have a nice holiday, everyone» Yoshiki said and took my hand.

When we all said our goodbyes and exited the school, I talked to Yoshiki. «Waaaahhhh!» I whined while clunging onto his arm. «Heh, you're quite the crybaby» Yoshiki chuckled and wiped away the tears in my eyes. «Don't tell me that it doesn't make you sad to say goodbye to your friends!» I said. «I guess…» Yoshiki mumbled.

«I GUESS!? What kind of answer is that? What would you do if we all were trapped in some building full of ghosts and dead bodies, trying to kill us?!» I asked him**(A/N: See what I did there? XD)**

Yoshiki didn't answer me. He just smiled and stopped walking. «Hey. There's this really cool donut-shop downtown. Wanna og buy some donuts there? We can eat them at the flower-meadow» he asked. «Yeah, let's go!» I said and went with him to buy some donuts.

***AT THE FLOWER-MEADOW***

«It's so good!» I said and put the whole donut in my mouth. «Yeah, it's super good!» Yoshiki said and ate one with a chocolate glaze. We ate in silence next to the lake and enjoyed the light breeze and the blue, bright sky. «Ahhh, I can't wait for the school trip!» I said, trying to start a conversation. «Why is that?» Yoshiki asked. «What do you think?! I want to see everyone again!» I said. Yoshiki smirked.

«Your lips say that, but in reality you only want to see Satoshi, right?» he asked. What the hell?! «What are you talking about?!» I yelled. Yoshiki laughed and answered: «I can't believe you still like him…even after everything you did with me…» he chuckled. He was obviously aware of that he was joking and so was I, but I still wanted to reassure him. «I DO NOT!» I yelled. Suddenly, he turned to me with a really grim face. It kinda scared me…the way he was looking at me. Then, his lips curled into a smile. «Then…I have no choice but to make you all mine alone…» he whispered and grabbed my back with one hand.

«Wh-what are you doing?!» I asked in panic. He chuckled and grabbed a donut. Then he moved the hand on my back to my own and and lifted it up. My heart skipped a beat. He took a deep breath and said:

«Ayumi Shinozaki. Since the first second from when I met you, my heart hasn't belonged to anyone else but you. Just simply seeing you with another guy, makes my blood boil. I don't want to sound selfish, but I want you all to myself. Please become mine, and only mine»

He placed the donut on my ring-finger. I covered my mouth with my hand and gasped. I-is he proposing to me?! My eyes got teary-eyed as he looked up to me and chuckled: «Sorry, I can't afford a real diamond right now, but that's just an object, right?» I nodded and looked into his eyes.

«Ayumi Shinozaki. Will you do me the enourmous honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?»

Tears streamed down my face at his sudden proposal. I can't believe this is happening to me! But the time doesn't matter right now. My heart has already decided.

«Yes…» I whispered and smiled through my tears. He smiled widely and powerfully embraced me. «I love you…so much!» Yoshiki said. «I love you too, Yoshiki!» I whispered as he let go. Our faces slowly neared eachoters.

Then, we kissed as if to declare our everlasting vow.

**THE END**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FANFIC! So, what are your final thoughts? What did you like? What didn't you like? I'll be making a sequel about the class-trip and the cruise-trip in about a week. I really need a break from all this writing XD I absoulutely enjoyed writing this story, and I don't regret it one bit! Thank you for all positive reviews! Well then, see you when I'll be writing the sequel!**

**UNTIL THEN ;3**


	26. THE SEQUEL IS OUT!

**Hai everyone! Guess what. THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY IS FINALLY OUT! WOOOOO! It's called «A Little Pain: The Summer I Kissed» It's about the class trip and the cruise trip. GO CHECK IT OUT RIGHT NOW! Don't worry, the sequel won't be as long as the original, just in case you though the original was really long XD I really hope you'll like the sequel too! **

**SEE YA THERE ;3**


End file.
